Zorro contre M
by Little Bones
Summary: Déchu, M le mystérieux cherche à retrouver sa gloire en cherchant à piéger Zorro/ De la Vega. Basé sur le Zorro de Walt-Disney
1. Chapter 1

Zorro contre M

Chapitre 1 : Où les ennuis commencent.

Un soir d'été à l'Hacienda des De la Vega, l'ambiance est à la fête dans le patio principal. Des familles de notables, des amis sont réunis sans raison particulière. Musique et danses accompagnent la gaieté de la soirée. Les discussions tournent autour de la prochaine course, des prochaines ventes… Un coup de feu casse l'ambiance magique et tout le monde s'arrête de parler, sur le qui vive tandis que les señoritas et les señoras vont se réfugier dans l'Hacienda.

_ Señores… Allez rejoindre vos épouses, ordonne un homme de noir vêtu et masqué qui aurait pu être Zorro si ce n'était la barbiche qu'il arborait… Non pas vous señores De la Vega, rajoute-t-il ensuite les visant avec deux pistolets.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Don Alejandro sitôt son dernier invité à l'abri.

_ Ce que je veux ? Que diriez-vous de la vie de votre fils. Dit l'homme narquois.

Diego, surpris, se demanda bien pourquoi et échangea un regard étonné avec son père. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Don Alejandro le devança.

_ Si vous touchez à mon fils vous le regretterez.

Ce qui fit bien rire l'homme masqué… Ce rire… Il n'était certes pas inconnu aux oreilles des De la Vega. De l'ombre, un sabre glissa vers Don Alejandro qui ne chercha pas à savoir ni qui, ni comment et s'empressa de la ramasser en deux temps trois mouvements.

_ Descendez vous battre si vous êtes un homme, lança Don Alejandro faisant de nouveau rire l'individu mystérieux qui descendit de son perchoir, ravi de la tournure de la situation.

_ Señor, que me reprochez-vous ? Demanda Diego redoutant néanmoins une réponse trop directe.

_ Vous êtes la cause de ma déchéance et je le prouverai, dussé-je faire périr votre père en premier, expliqua l'homme rangeant ses pistolets et sortant son sabre.

'Un homme d'honneur, fier et orgueilleux.' Songèrent Don Diego et Don Alejandro.

_ Père…

_ Non Diego, je m'en occupe.

' Il lit dans mes pensées ou bien…'

' Tu n'es pas à la hauteur fils.'

Don Alejandro et l'homme mystérieux s'observent tandis que Diego recule bon gré mal gré. Du coin de l'œil il aperçoit Bernardo et lui fit signe de rester discret tandis que les lames s'entrechoquent une première fois.

' Il faut que j'oblige le jeune De la Vega à prendre les armes, son père ne m'intéresse pas.' Songe le mystérieux agresseur.

Les deux hommes font des jeux d'attaques, de parades et d'esquives, cherchant à se jauger l'un l'autre. Dans un sens, puis dans l'autre tandis que le fer résonne dans le patio, aucun ne semble prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Puis l'homme en noir change tactique. Il attaque et enroule sa frappe, faisant voler l'arme de Don Alejandro aux pieds de son fils. L'homme en noir sourit, narquois, faisant reculer Don Alejandro qui tombe à terre, déséquilibré. Il s'apprête à frapper et Diego intervient alors, sous le regard ravit et avide de son adversaire.

' Vous voilà pris au piège De la Vega, allez-vous faire le mariole comme contre Martinez, ou allez-vous vous montrer sous votre jour réel ?'

_ En garde Señor ! Intime Diego.

L'homme a toujours ce sourire qui a le don de l'agacer et qui confirme qu'il connaît l'individu sous le masque. L'homme attaque sans crier gare, surprenant quelque peu Diego qui tombe en arrière pour éviter le coup.

_ Quel piètre adversaire vous faites De la Vega.

Sans quitter son adversaire du regard, Diego se relève et ne joua qu'avec des parades, le temps d'observer son adversaire. Don Alejandro, toujours au sol, observe, attentif… Son fils fait effectivement un piètre bretteur.

_ Vous ne savez que vous défendre jeune freluquet… Cela ne vous servira pas à grand-chose.

_ Pourtant c'est plutôt efficace, dit-il malin.

_ Et si je m'attaque à votre père, qu'allez-vous faire ? Questionna l'homme espiègle se dirigeant vers Don Alejandro qui vient de se relever.

_ Non ! S'écrie Diego le contournant et lui barrant de nouveau le passage.

Il est à deux doigts de craquer et tente des attaques basiques plus soutenues.

_C'est déjà mieux, murmure l'inconnu.

_ Diego ? Interroge Don Alejandro devant le nouveau jeu de jambes de son fils.

Ce dernier pressent qu'il en a trop montré. Oubliant son adversaire, et commettant alors une erreur de débutant volontaire, il tourne sa tête vers son père. Son regard a néanmoins saisi le prochain assaut de son adversaire, mais réagir dans de telles conditions risquerait de trahir d'autant plus sa couverture et son réel niveau. Il sent la pointe de la lame adverse le toucher au bras gauche et grimace sous le sourire moqueur de son adversaire.

_ Touché, sourit l'homme diabolique. La première partie de son plan a abouti.

Don Alejandro se rapproche tandis que Diego recule. La blessure n'est pas anodine, il le sent… Durant son apprentissage à l'école militaire, il lui est arrivé à une ou deux reprises de subir des touches, très superficielles n'ayant laissé aucune séquelle, à ses débuts bien évidemment… Cette touche n'est pas comme les autres, il se sent faible. D'un rire tonitruant, l'homme range son arme et prends la fuite. Diego laisse alors tomber son arme et attrape son bras blessé. Il vacille, mais Bernardo et Don Alejandro le soutiennent déjà.

_ Diego ?

_ Ca va aller père, dit-il la voix lourde.

_ Viens à l'intérieur fils.

Avec l'aide de son père et de Bernardo, Diego entre dans l'Hacienda. Les questions vont bon train, que voulait Zorro, pourquoi a-t-il attaqué Diego ? Diego se bat intérieurement pour ne pas hurler que ce n'était pas Zorro, mais c'est peine perdu.

_ Mes amis, la soirée est terminée. Tente Don Alejandro

_ Laissez-moi soigner votre fils, lui dit son ami médecin.

_ Mais bien sur.

_ Je pense qu'il sera mieux dans sa chambre.

A ces mots, Bernardo, assez éloigné monta vérifier que tout était bien rangé et allume les bougies. Au moment où il s'apprête à sortir, voilà déjà Don Alejandro et son fils. Don Alejandro tend le gilet déchiré à Bernardo qui l'inspecte alors tandis que son odorat, un peu plus développé, perçoit un bien étrange mais délicat parfum. La blessure en elle-même n'est pas importante, mais le médecin ne s'explique pas la fièvre subite de Diego qui vient de perdre connaissance. C'est sans doute une coïncidence. Une fois la plaie bandée, Don Alejandro et le médecin sortent de la pièce laissant Bernardo rafraîchir Diego. Son regard va et vient entre la blessure et le gilet… Une idée en tête, il cherche à sortir mais Diego, à moitié éveillé lui attrape la manche le retenant alors.

_ Comment va mon père ?

'Il va bien' mime-t-il.

Deux petits coups sont frappés tandis que Don Alejandro entre dans la chambre de son fils.

_ Diego ?

_ Père.

_ Je vois que tu es revenu à toi… Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Fatigué, admit-il.

_ Ce Zorro, je ne le pensais pas d'une telle nuisance.

_ Ce n'était pas Zorro.

_ Comment peux-tu en être si certain ?

'Oups'

_ Il me semble… d'après les récits qui ont été raconté… que Zorro ne porte pas de… barbiche.

_ Tu t'arrêtes à de biens étranges détails mon fils.

_ De plus… Zorro signe ses… victoires d'un 'Z', me semble-t-il.

_ Tu prétends donc que c'est un imposteur.

_ Oui ! Rétorqua Diego en nage.

_ Qui voudrait se faire passer pour Zorro ?

_ Une personne malveillante qui tente de nous dresser contre Zorro. Grimaça Diego.

_ Je ne te savais pas si douillet, plaisante Alejandro.

Bernardo, devant la grimace de Diego, attrapa la veste et la montra à Don Alejandro.

_ Que me veut-il ? Demanda ce dernier.

Bernardo, voyant que Don Alejandro ne le comprenait pas comme Diego, se tourna vers celui-ci et recommença son manège.

_ Il… Il veut vous faire… Sentir ?... Sentir ma veste.

_ Sentir ta… Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je l'ignore.

Don Alejandro porta alors le vêtement à son nez et perçut un parfum délicat mais étrange qui le fit reculer vivement, blême.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Interroge Diego.

_ Je ne suis pas certain… Repose-toi fils, il faut que je sorte.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui. Affirme-t-il serrant l'étoffe dans ses mains.

Diego regarda son père partir avec le gilet et interrogea Bernardo.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Indécis, Bernardo lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de sa blessure.

_ Oui et bien quoi ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas normale, dit-il dodelinant du chef.

Cherchant les mots justes, Bernardo lui expliqua que la lame adverse devait être recouverte d'une substance néfaste.

_ Du poison ?

Pas vraiment, mima Bernardo, mais sans doute… Bernardo tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait sortir de toute urgence pour aller chercher des herbes nécessaires au remède qu'il connaissait.

_ Non Bernardo… Pas maintenant… Il fait nuit et je doute que ce faux Zorro ne soit pas aux aguets… Tu sortiras demain… A la première heure, ferma-t-il les yeux perdant de nouveau connaissance.

Bernardo lui tâta le front, il était brûlant. Inquiet, il entreprit de continuer à le rafraîchir.


	2. Chapter 2

To IcyWaters, don't worry, I don't mind your review in this language. On the contrary, I take this like a honor to see that someone in interressed by my fic, although it's written in french. Thank you for reading.

A Siean Riley, merci pour votre review.

A tous / For All : Bonne lecture / Have a good reading

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Provocation(s)<span>

Le lendemain matin, sitôt réveillé, Bernardo s'empressa de se préparer. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps et espéra trouver ce dont il avait besoin le plus rapidement possible. Il estima que Diego était quelque part chanceux que la lame n'avait pas été trop enduite de cette substance… Les effets auraient pu être plus dramatique…

Au loin de l'Hacienda, mais assez près pour voir sans être vu, le prétendu Zorro observe et remarque le départ du 'sourd-muet'… Il décida de le suivre à distance. Ce faisant il remarque que le serviteur prend son temps et inspecte le sol.

'Qu'est ce qu'il… Il ne connaît quand même pas l'antidote. Comment peut-il savoir ? On m'a certifié que ce n'était pas décelable…'

Faisant son inspection, Bernardo remarque Zorro sur la colline mais n'y prête aucune attention particulière et continue à chercher. Seulement, il doit aussi semer ce 'Zorro' s'il veut pouvoir rentrer à l'Hacienda tranquillement et avoir plus de chances de réussir. Il parvient à trouver ce qu'il recherche et cherche en parallèle une idée pour troubler l'esprit de cet espion… Il remarque alors de belles fleurs et décide d'en faire un bouquet.

'A priori je me suis trompé. Cet homme ne sait rien, à moins que… C'est peut-être un subterfuge.'

Le prétendu 'Zorro' remonte alors sur son cheval et galope vers le sourd-muet. Bernardo l'a remarqué, et gardant son sang froid retourne sur son cheval qu'il fait partir au triple galop vers Los-Angeles. 'Zorro' tente de le rattraper, en vain le faisant rager davantage…

Notant que le bandit ne le suivait plus, Bernardo sourit, et ralenti quelque peu son camarade, continuant sa course vers le Pueblo… Sur place, une certaine effervescence régnait autour du panneau d'affichage. Intrigué, Bernardo s'en approcha. Un homme, signant son message d'un M, provoquait Zorro en duel ce jour, au crépuscule. S'il ne venait pas, ce n'était pas un homme d'honneur… Bernardo s'empressa de finir ses courses et retourna à l'Hacienda, empruntant un tout autre chemin, beaucoup plus rapide et moins risqué. De ce fait, lors de son départ de Los-Angeles, il ne put remarquer Don Alejandro qui arrivait à son tour.

A l'Hacienda, le médecin est de nouveau près de Diego qui délire, tandis que Bernardo entre dans la pièce. L'apercevant, le médecin le salue alors de vive voix et lui explique oralement ses soupçons, ne laissant pas le temps à Bernardo de 's'exprimer'.

_ Bonjour Bernardo. Suite à la visite nocturne de Don Alejandro, j'ai étudié de plus près la blessure de Diego. Il a malheureusement bien été empoisonné… Seulement je pense que la dose qu'il a reçue n'est pas mortelle. Une chance… La personne qui a agit cherche à lui nuire c'est évident et soit il ne veut pas sa mort, soit il n'y connaît pas grand-chose… J'ai expliqué à Don Alejandro ce qu'il en était, s'il ne trouve pas ce qui est nécessaire… Seul Diego pourra combattre ce mal… Faisons lui confiance.

Bernardo, après avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait, décide de rappeler au médecin qu'il ne peut ni entendre, ni parler. Râlant tout bas pour son oubli, le médecin hausse les épaules, entendant un cavalier arriver.

'Sans doute Don Alejandro.' Songe-t-il

_ Alors ? Demande-t-il le croisant juste au dehors.

_ Je n'ai rien trouvé de ce que vous m'aviez conseillé. Sans doute l'un de mes serviteurs saura où trouver ce qu'il faut… Comment va Diego ?

_ Il est en plein délire. Je lui ai administré de quoi le calmer un peu. Son serviteur, Bernardo, vient de rentrer avec un bouquet de fleurs.

_ Un bouquet de fleurs ? Quelle drôle d'idée… Où est-il maintenant ?

_ Toujours auprès de votre fils… Con si permiso.

_ Merci pour votre aide, salua Don Alejandro.

Une fois le médecin parti, Don Alejandro alla voir son fils. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut que Bernardo tentait d'obliger Diego à avaler une mixture peu ragoûteuse. Don Alejandro en sortit son épée et la pointa dans le dos de Bernardo, qui, surprit, se retourna, manquant de faire tomber son remède.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

Bernardo lui rappela qu'il n'entendait pas et le fit soupirer.

'Je me demande comment fait mon fils ?'

Don Alejandro pointa son épée vers le remède faisant sourire Bernardo qui tenta de lui faire comprendre que c'était un remède contre la fièvre, et le poison… Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, Don Alejandro ne put comprendre un traître mot et finit par ranger son arme. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le tas de feuilles restant à côté du bouquet et sans en avoir la confirmation comprit ce que Bernardo tentait de lui 'dire'. Il espéra juste ne pas se tromper. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils puis ressortit de la pièce, tandis que Bernardo continua ce qu'il avait entreprit, puis une longue attente commença alors. La matinée parut éternelle à Bernardo et Don Alejandro qui passait régulièrement voir son fils…

L'après-midi est déjà bien entamé lorsque Diego revient finalement peu à peu à lui. Il ressent de la douleur dans son bras gauche et perçoit une présence à ses côtés. Tout doucement il ouvre les yeux et se rend compte qu'il est dans son lit, tant bien que mal, il se redresse légèrement et la présence à ses côtés s'avère être Bernardo.

_ Bernardo… Bernardo, l'appelle-t-il.

Ce dernier, alors endormi sur une chaise, sursaute manquant de tomber à la renverse, et, apercevant Diego plus réveillé retrouve le sourire et court au dehors. Diego n'ayant pas le temps, ni la force, de le retenir… L'instant d'après, il le voit revenir suivit de très près par son père.

_ Diego, sourit son père ravi, comment te sens-tu?

_ Reposé mais las… J'ai fait un bien étrange rêve.

_ Quel rêve ?

_ … Le médecin et Bernardo étaient ensemble tentant de me faire avale une bien drôle de mixture.

_ Ce n'était qu'à moitié un rêve.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le médecin est bien passé ce matin, mais il n'est pas responsable de la mixture que Bernardo t'a fait avaler… Hier, après que Bernardo nous ai fait sentir ton gilet, j'ai été droit chez le médecin… L'odeur n'étant pas forte, j'avais peur qu'il ne la remarque pas… Il n'a pas pu venir de suite car…

_ Venez en aux faits père je vous prie. L'interrompit Diego.

_ Le médecin est venu tantôt et a confirmé mes craintes, puis il m'a envoyé quérir des plantes médicinales que je n'ai pu trouver.

Le visage de Diego était ferme tandis qu'il se redressa un peu plus dans son lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Don Alejandro l'observant.

_ Me lever bien évidemment.

Bernardo hocha la tête négativement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_ Je crains mon fils que ce soit encore bien trop tôt.

Malgré tout Diego insista, mais sitôt debout il perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur son lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Maugréa-t-il.

_ C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire… La lame qui t'a blessée n'était pas innocente. Ton adversaire a enduit une sorte de … poison… Bernardo a été plus rapide que moi à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la concoction du remède adéquat. Paradoxalement, la plante principale nécessaire au remède est aussi celle responsable de ton état…

_ Rien n'est poison, tout est poison, c'est la dose qui fait le poison, philosophe Diego.

Diego remercia son ami d'un signe de tête.

_ Je vais aller voir le médecin. Il attend de tes nouvelles... Et à l'occasion, j'aimerai bien… Non rien.

_ Qu'y a-t-il père ?

_ Rien vraiment… Repose-toi mon garçon, dit-il sortant de la pièce.

… Peu après…

_ Bernardo, comment savais-tu ?

Ce dernier lui mima alors que l'odeur du gilet, au niveau de la blessure, était typique de cette plante.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais pressé de partir hier soir ?

Il affirma d'un hochement de tête.

_ Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, le faux Zorro guette le domaine, j'en suis certain.

Bernardo lui expliqua alors que lors de sa sortie ce matin, le faux Zorro l'avait poursuivit un temps.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour t'en débarrasser ?

Souriant, Bernardo continua son histoire, ayant aperçut le cavalier prendre sa suite, il avait galopé vers le Pueblo de Los-Angeles, le faux Zorro ne voulant pas se montrer en ville cela avait été plus facile. Lors de son retour, il avait croisé le médecin qui lui parla de Diego, qui confirma ses soupçons. Puis une fois parti, il s'était mis à la fabrication du remède et le lui avait fait avaler tant bien que mal. Diego rigola de bon cœur en 'écoutant' la fin de l'histoire.

_ Je te dois de nouveau la vie Bernardo… Ce faux Zorro, je me demande qui il est !

Bernardo se fit soudain plus agité.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Diego devant la réaction de son ami.

Bernardo lui raconta alors qu'au Pueblo l'atmosphère était effervescente.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il lui fit signe d'attendre la fin de son récit.

_ Bien Bernardo, je ne t'interromprai plus, c'est promis.

Souriant, Bernardo lui 'dit' qu'au niveau du panneau d'affichage, un message avait été accroché à l'intention de ZORRO (le vrai). Un homme, se faisant appeler M, provoquait Zorro en duel ce jour au crépuscule, au col.

_ Un duel ! … Bernardo, il faut que Zorro se présente.

Non, hoche Bernardo de la tête lui indiquant sa blessure récente.

_.. . C'est Diego qui a été mis hors course, ce n'est pas Zorro, et si Zorro ne se montre pas, il risque de perdre toute crédibilité, si ce n'est pas perdre son identité…

Bernardo soupira et se désigna en tant que Zorro.

_ Non mon ami, toi tu vas remplacer Diego qui s'est rendormi. Expliqua ce dernier se relevant plus fermement qu'avant.

Puis, tant bien que mal, Diego revêt l'habit de Zorro tandis que Bernardo prends place dans le lit. Zorro le salut et part aussitôt.

Cinq minutes après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_ Diego comment vas-tu ? Interroge Don Alejandro.

_ Diego ?

Sans réponse de sa part, et voyant les couvertures se soulever au rythme d'une respiration calme, Don Alejandro jugea que son fils s'était rendormi.

_ Préparez un cheval je sors, demanda-t-il alors sur le pas de la porte… Qui peut être ce M ? Se murmure-t-il par la suite.

Néanmoins, cela n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine de Bernardo qui jugea que Don Alejandro allait se rendre sur le lieu du duel, mais ne su que faire tandis que la porte se referma.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews, thanks for your reviews

To katie1999 : Just to say that M is... evil, I won't say who he is now :p, maybe in the next chapter who know

To Arianka : No problem for your review in english.

A Siean Riley : Merci

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : 'Première' rencontre.<span>

Le crépuscule est là, au col, M savoure sa victoire… Il sait que Zorro ne pourra être là, après tout il a pris soin de tout mettre en œuvre pour ça. Et la blessure qu'il lui a infligée le conforte dans son idée… Il n'est pas prêt d'oublier le rictus douloureux de De la Vega au moment de sa frappe…

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses rêves de grandeur, il ne remarque pas tout de suite l'arrivée d'un cavalier. Pourtant lorsque le galop se rapproche il semble tomber des nues.

'Se pourrait-il que… ZORRO' rage l'homme le reconnaissant sans peine.

_ Señor, vous m'avez demandé me semble-t-il, le salut Zorro mettant pied à terre et devinant la présence de son adversaire.

_ Bonsoir Señor Zorro… En garde, rétorque l'homme sortant de l'ombre et portant un loup.

_ Comme il vous plaira, sourit Zorro.

Les deux hommes se font face, s'observent et entament les hostilités tandis qu'un autre cavalier approche en silence.

_ Vous ne me semblez pas en forme, lance M narquois.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser señor, rétorque Zorro souriant mais se sentant effectivement fatigué.

'Le même loup, la même barbiche… Cet homme doit être le Zorro d'hier soir…'

_ A propos señor, pouvez-vous m'expliquer le but de ce duel ? Interroge Zorro.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez besoin d'une raison pour vous battre ? Attaque M.

_... On peut dire ça…

Le duel est féroce, les lames sifflent dans l'air du soir et le fer croisé résonne alentour. Don Alejandro a ralentit son cheval, et se rapproche en catimini du lieu du combat, il aperçoit alors le sergent Garcia et quelques lanciers.

_ Sergent Garcia ? Interroge-t-il surpris.

_ Don Alejandro ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Je venais voir si Zorro était un homme d'honneur.

_ Ah ça pour sur, il n'y a pas de doute.

_ Et vous, vous êtes ici pour ?

_ Pour capturer Zorro bien entendu… Il paraît qu'il a blessé Don Diego… Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il dort… D'après lui, ce n'est pas le vrai Zorro qui serait responsable. Dit-il se remettant au duel.

Zorro et M croisent toujours le fer et Zorro ne semble pas au mieux de sa forme. Don Alejandro se rapproche alors un peu plus, silencieusement.

_ Don Alejandro, l'interpelle le sergent Garcia en un murmure, c'est peine perdu. Il le regarde s'approcher et décide de rester là où il se trouve.

'Il faut que j'avertisse Zorro. Son adversaire doit être de mèche avec les soldats.'

Finalement, bien que fatigué, et ayant du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, Zorro parvient à prendre le dessus et, désarmant son adversaire, le blesse à la main droite mettant terme au duel. Don Alejandro n'est plus qu'à deux pas des hommes et entend mieux leur conversation.

_ Señor, c'était un plaisir, mais vous avez perdu.

_ Ce n'est que partie remise De la Vega, nous nous reverrons…

Don Alejandro fronce les sourcils, a-t-il bien entendu ?

_ Vous vous méprenez j'en ai bien peur, sourit Zorro fermement.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons, dit M récupérant son arme pour la ranger avant de remonter à cheval tandis que Don Alejandro se montre, arme à la main.

_ En garde señor Zorro.

_ Buenas noches Señor De la Vega, sourit Zorro ressentant néanmoins la tension de son père.

_ Vous êtes un homme très convoité, sourit à son tour M. machiavélique.

'C'est bon pour moi, il n'y aura personne chez les De la Vega.' Puis il part au galop.

Zorro l'observe du coin de l'œil, M a pris la direction de l'Hacienda des De la Vega, il remarque aussitôt la présence de soldats tapis dans l'obscurité et sourit d'autant plus.

Tandis que Don Alejandro et Zorro commencent à battre le fer, Don Alejandro lui explique en un murmure.

_ Les lanciers, dirigés par le sergent Garcia sont un peu plus bas et nous observent.

_ Pourquoi me dire cela ?

_ Un jour vous m'avez sauvé la vie… Je commence à douter de ce que j'ai vu hier soir. Dit-il perdant son arme.

_ Señor, il me semble important pour vous de retourner au plus vitre près de votre fils.

Don Alejandro ramassa son arme de la main gauche afin de tapoter amicalement Zorro de sa droite.

_ Merci pour votre… conseil, s'interrompt-il un instant tandis que Zorro vient de grimacer de sous son masque au contact de sa main.

_ Un problème ? 'Ce n'est pas possible.'

_ Une vieille blessure, tente Zorro sceptique que ce mensonge suffise.

_ Vous n'êtes donc pas invincible ?

_ Vous risqueriez de vous moquer en apprenant d'où elle me vient, dit Zorro avec humour. Mais ce serait trop long à vous expliquer et les lanciers bougent. Hâtez-vous de retourner chez-vous.

_ Assommez-moi !

_ Pardon ?

_ Assommez-moi, répète Don Alejandro plus durement.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Les lanciers auront plus à me réveiller qu'à vous poursuivre.

_ Je ne peux…

_ Vous êtes sentimental ? Le temps nous est précieux, dépêchez-vous.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il s'exécutant mais manquant de fermeté.

Puis il remonta sur Tornardo au moment où les lanciers arrivaient et retourne en toute hâte au 'chevet' de Diego. Tandis que Zorro s'enfuit, de nouveau, le sergent Garcia hésite. Doit-il poursuivre Zorro et abandonner Don Alejandro, ou doit-il l'aider ? Finalement son cœur parle pour lui.

_ Don Alejandro réveillez-vous, Don Alejandro, le secoue gentiment le sergent Garcia.

… Bien plus tard, Hacienda De la Vega.

M. arrive à proximité et cache son cheval à l'abri.

_ Si je ne me trompe pas De la Vega ne devrait pas être ici lui non plus. Murmure-t-il en entrant dans la propriété non sans difficulté.

A l'étage, le 'cataclop' du cheval n'a pas échappé à l'ouïe fine de Bernardo. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et observe discrètement tandis qu'un homme parvient à entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Une fois dans la cour ses pas se font plus silencieux et semble aux aguets. Son chemin est certain, il sait où il doit aller. Anxieux ( ?) Bernardo se rapproche du lit et le fait vite fait pour faire croire qu'une personne est alitée. Inutile de jouer Diego maintenant, ce n'est certes pas Don Alejandro qui revient. Puis il attrape un gros objet et se dissimule dans l'ombre à proximité de la porte, prêt à assommer l'intrus et attends…

La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit… L'homme a à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il se retrouve assommé faisant sourire Bernardo… C'est à ce moment que Zorro arrive par le passage secret. Dodelinant, il aperçoit son adversaire à terre.

_ Merci Bernardo, mais ton rôle n'est pas fini.

Ce dernier se veut interrogatif.

Z, mime Zorro faisant d'autant plus sourire Bernardo. Puis Diego retourne se changer le plus rapidement possible, se battant pour ne pas perdre connaissance, puis gagne son lit épuisé. Lorsque Bernardo reparaît, en Zorro, il lui explique ce qu'il attend de lui.

Au dehors des cavaliers se rapprochent et Zorro prends place dans l'ombre tandis que Diego ferme les yeux.

'Il était temps que je rentre…'

L'homme masqué reprend ses esprits, et se secouant la tête, se relève, arme à la main.

'Qui que ce soit il va comprendre sa douleur.' Songe-t-il faisant un tour de chambre sans rien voir que l'occupant du lit en pleine crise fiévreuse.

Lentement, il referme la porte et s'approche du lit, découvrant l'occupant.

'De la Vega, ce n'est pas possible.'

Zorro (Bernardo), dans l'ombre, observe moqueur le visage déconfit qu'il devine sous le masque de cet imposteur. Au dehors, les lanciers aident Don Alejandro à rejoindre ses quartiers.

_ Je vous remercie encore sergent Garcia.

Au même moment.

_ Vous ne m'aurez pas De la Vega… Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais votre subterfuge ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

Devant la colère et la hargne de cet homme, Diego lutte pour ouvrir les yeux.

_ Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? De quoi… parlez-vous ? Demande-t-il la voix lourde.

_ Vous le savez très bien De la Vega, s'approche-t-il menaçant.

Diego tente de se redresser pour mieux observer l'homme masqué, mais prenant appui de son bras gauche, il s'arrête grimaçant et attrape son bras douloureux.

_ Je vous briserai De la Vega.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre brusquement tandis qu'un pot tombe à terre alertant les lanciers sur le départ.

_ ZORRO, s'exclame l'imposteur se retournant et trahissant sa voix… Ce n'est pas possible.

Diego peine à rester éveillé, ses oreilles sifflantes l'empêchent d'entendre correctement. Silencieux, Zorro le salue tout sourire avant de s'éclipser.

_ ZORRO ! Attrapons-le, ordonne le sergent Garcia.

_ Diego ? DIEGO ! S'exclame Don Alejandro alerte et courant au devant des soldats tandis que Zorro (Bernardo) s'échappe par le toit

Le faux Zorro encore avec Diego se sent soudain piégé et sort de la chambre menaçant.

_ Ca ne se passera pas ainsi la prochaine fois De la Vega.

Il se retrouve alors nez à nez avec De la Vega Senior et le bouscule pour forcer le passage.

_ Diego, répète Don Alejandro encore plus inquiet entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

_ Attrapez Zorro, répète le sergent.

_ Lequel ? Demande un soldat à la vue des deux Zorro.

_ Le… Le plus près, gronda Garcia.

Il s'avéra alors que le plus près était celui qui venait de sortir de la chambre en bousculant Don Alejandro. Le deuxième Zorro profite alors de la confusion pour retourner se changer le plus rapidement possible et retourne au salon où il joue le serviteur assommé à la perfection. Au moment où il sort du salon pour monter voir Don Diego, il manque de se faire atteindre par l'homme en noir et évite son arme par une chute. Tandis que le combat continue entre les lanciers et cet homme, Bernardo grimpe les marches à vive allure. Apercevant le serviteur de De la Vega, M se pose des questions…

A l'étage.

_ Diego, tu m'entends ?

Ce dernier vacille, sa tête balance de gauche à droite.

_ Diego ? Répète son père.

Ce dernier ouvre les yeux alors que Bernardo entre se frottant la tête.

_ Père ? Rétorque-t-il apercevant Bernardo sain et sauf derrière son père.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! Here come the new chapter. Thanks for all your feedback.

To Katie1999 : Don't worry if your reviews are'nt in french. It's always nice to read one

A Mara : J'espère continuer dans ce sens là.

To all : Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>4 : Suspicion.<span>

_ Comment vas-tu fils ?

Diego grimaça incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Sa petite ballade dehors n'avait pas été de tout repos. Bernardo se rapproche davantage, inquiet et se lâchant la tête.

_ Qui était cet homme ? Que voulait-il ? Le noya Don Alejandro.

_ Je… Je l'ignore père.

Don Alejandro posa sa main sur le front de son fils.

_ Tu es brûlant ! As-tu bien pris ton remède ?

_ Oui père… Bernardo me surveille bien, tente Diego las.

Don Alejandro remarque soudain que la blessure de son fils semble saigner de nouveau et soulève alors sa manche.

_ Père ?

_ Ta blessure Diego…

Diego ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux vaincu par la fatigue. Bernardo est intrigué par le geste de Don Alejandro qui entreprend de changer le bandage de son fils.

Le surlendemain, Diego se réveille frais comme un gardon, une simple sensation d'irritation dans le bras lui rappelle son état de santé. Mais que s'est-il passé après son combat contre M, il a vaguement en mémoire le souvenir d'avoir discuté avec son père, mais après…

Lorsque Bernardo entre dans la chambre, il remarque son réveil et accourt vers lui pour l'enserrer dans ses bras.

_ Doucement Bernardo, doucement, rit Diego.

_ Diego ! Comment vas-tu fils ? Demande Don Alejandro entrant à son tour.

_ Je vais beaucoup mieux, par contre je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs depuis le passage du médecin.

_ Tu as beaucoup déliré depuis… Hier tu te prenais même pour El Zorro… Totalement absurde. Mais tu étais tellement fiévreux… Le médecin s'est même demandé si tu n'étais pas sorti ou si tu avais fait un quelconque effort.

_ Dans mon état il m'aurait été difficile de bouger.

_ C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit. Je te dirais bien de rester alité jusqu'à son prochain passage…

_ Je me sens beaucoup mieux c'est un fait, mais je vais attendre l'avis du médecin.

'En délirant je me serais pris pour Zorro ?... J'espère ne pas en avoir trop dit.'

'Pas de réplique sur son délire mis à part un semblant de malaise ou bien ai-je rêvé.'

_ Sage décision mi hijo… Je te fais monter un petit rafraîchissement ?

_ Avec grand plaisir père.

Une fois seul avec Bernardo, Diego lui demanda quelques précisions suite à son retour. En quelques gestes, Bernardo lui rappelle que Don Alejandro a inspecté sa blessure notant qu'elle saignait de nouveau et qu'il était alors tombé inconscient. Don Alejandro lui avait alors changé de bandage tandis qu'au dehors le combat entre l'imposteur et les lanciers continuait. Puis Don Alejandro était sorti voir et un coup de feu avait retentit mettant terme au combat précédé de peu par un cavalier qui fuyait… Puis Don Alejandro et le sergent Garcia ont discuté et les lanciers sont partis à leur tour. L'intrus avait l'air blessé.

_ Mon père m'a dit que j'ai déliré.

Bernardo 'pouffa' de rire.

_C'était si comique ? Je me serai pris pour Zorro.

Non, pas vraiment, hoche la tête Bernardo.

'Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ?' Songe Diego.

_ Quel a été le sujet de mon délire ?

_Le sergent Garcia… Qui était l'adversaire de Zorro _? Demande Bernardo.

_ L'adversaire de Zorro. J'ai une vague idée sur son identité, mais rien de concret… C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a blessé. M en a après Diego, pas après Zorro. Du moins aussi mais pas de la même façon.

_?_

_ Comment je le sais ? Trop faible, Zorro n'aurait pas pu aller se battre et Diego aurait été découvert. Et puis sa remarque pendant le duel. « Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. » De plus lorsqu'il est parti, après avoir perdu, il a pris la direction du domaine. Je n'ai pas pu le poursuive directement, mon père a provoqué Zorro en duel.

_?_

_ Une astuce pour me faire savoir que les lanciers étaient là.

_?_

_ Comment je suis parti ? Et bien je… J'ai dû assommer le señor De la Vega.

_?_

_ A sa demande, mais j'admets que je n'en avais ni le cœur, ni la force.

Un toc-toc-toc discret résonne dans la pièce.

_ Entrez.

Don Alejandro est de retour avec un serviteur qui porte de l'eau et un panier de fruits. Sitôt tout posé, avec l'aide de Bernardo, le serviteur ressort remerciant ce dernier d'un signe de tête.

_ Père, pourriez-vous me parler de mon délire ? Demanda Diego souriant et intrigué.

Don Alejandro, en train de servir un verre (d'eau) à son fils, manque de tout faire tomber le tout. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à cette question, pourtant c'est bien lui qui avait abordé le sujet.

_ Pourquoi diable cette question ?

_ J'aimerai rire de mes bêtises.

_ Soit un peu sérieux Diego… Il n'y avait vraiment rien de bien drôle.

_ Je ne saurais vous le dire, je ne m'en souviens pas. 'Malheureusement.'… Avez-vous une identité sur notre intrus.

_ Lequel ?

_ Qu'entendez-vous par lequel ?

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

_ Je vous l'ai dit père. Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs depuis le passage du médecin et de la mixture de Bernardo.

Don Alejandro soupira et tenta de lui remémorer les faits.

_ Le deuxième intrus, qui s'est introduit avant-hier soir, a été stoppé par Zorro.

_ Pouvez-vous être plus clair… Zorro était là lui aussi ?

Don Alejandro soupira derechef et reprit depuis le début.

_ Le jour où Bernardo a préparé son remède, soit avant-hier, j'étais allé moi-même à Los Angeles pour tenter de trouver les ingrédients que le médecin m'avait demandé. En ville, il y avait affluence au panneau d'affichage. Un fou provoquait Zorro le soir même en duel… Et le soir venu, comme tu t'étais rendormi, j'ai décidé d'aller voir qui osait défier Zorro. Sur place, j'ai trouvé le sergent Garcia et quelques lanciers qui attendaient le moment propice pour arrêter Zorro tandis que ce dernier combattait avec un autre homme masqué. M j'ai supposé. J'ai pensé que cet homme était de mèche avec les soldats pour t'arr… Pour arrêter Zorro… Digne de sa légende, Zorro s'en est tiré vainqueur, mais non sans difficulté. Je l'ai provoqué en duel pour pouvoir lui parler en privée. C'est un homme d'honneur, tu devrais prendre exemple. Bref… L'adversaire de Zorro parti, Zorro parti, les lanciers m'ont raccompagné.

_ Ils n'ont pas cherché à poursuivre Zorro ?

_ Non… Je lui avais demandé de m'assommer pour occuper les lanciers.

_ Oh.

_ Lorsque nous somme arrivés à l'Hacienda, la porte de ta chambre s'est ouverte avec fracas sur Zorro. Il m'avait dit de retourner au plus vite à tes côtés, mais j'ignorai qu'il me précéderait. Puis un autre homme est sorti de ta chambre. Il portait un loup et une barbiche. 'Tout comme l'adversaire précédent de Zorro.' Il a combattu les soldats et a pris finalement la fuite.

_ Ne croyez vous pas que ce puisse être le même intrus qui m'a blessé ?

_ Peut-être… Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas toi… Je veux dire ce n'était pas Zorro se reprit son père.

Diego en fut interloqué tout autant que Bernardo.

_ Vous vous sentez bien père ? 'Ca fait deux fois qu'il se trompe.'

_ Oui.

_ Vous semblez préoccupé.

_ J'ai reçu tantôt un courrier assez étrange.

_ Un curieux courrier. Sans indiscrétion puis-je en connaître le contenu ?

_ Oui… Mon interlocuteur, que je trouve suspicieux car ne signant que de son initial, me dit que…

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre père, vous avez bien dit de son initiale. C'est en effet curieux. Quelle est-elle ?

_ Zorro signe bien d'un Z.

_ Un point pour vous père, mais il m'est avis que Zorro doit aussi signer ses courriers autrement.

_ Je ne saurais le dire… Pour en revenir au message du señor M (Diego leva les sourcils et écouta plus attentivement.), il veut me prouver que…

_ Continuez, vous m'intéressez.

_ D'après lui tu serais Zorro.

_ Ce hors la loi ? Moi ? C'est totalement absurde, rigola Diego.

_ En effet, tu n'as pas la carrure de Zorro.

_ Vous en semblez affecté.

_ Mais non voyons, c'est juste que…

_ Juste que quoi père ? S'emporta Diego.

_ …

_ Veuillez m'excuser, se reprit-il… Ce M vous a-t-il expliqué la façon dont il compte s'y prendre ?

_ Non… Il m'a juste donné rendez-vous.

_ Vous lui faites confiance ?

_ Je veux savoir qui il est. 'Et s'il pense vrai.'

_ Vous ne répondez pas… Et si c'était un piège ?

_ Un piège ? Voyons Diego tu…

Don Alejandro s'arrêta tandis qu'un cavalier arriva.

_ Excuse moi mi hijo, je vais accueillir notre visiteur.

Une fois dehors.

_ Bernardo, j'aimerai que tu surveilles mon père, je n'aime pas ça du tout. M… Je suis certain que c'est le même homme qui a provoquait Zorro en duel.

_Z _mime Bernardo.

_ Non. Il est hors de question d'impliquer Zorro dans cette histoire.

Bernardo hocha la tête et soupira… Puis la porte se rouvrit sur Don Alejandro précédant de peu le médecin qui souriait de voir Diego enfin réveillé. Après auscultation, il se prononça.

_ Don Diego, vous êtes d'une résistance incroyable. Vous pouvez vous lever, bouger un peu dans l'Hacienda, mais hors de question de courir les plaines avant deux-trois jours.

_ Merci Señor, le remercia Diego souriant.

Diego passa la majeure partie de son temps à la bibliothèque et ce fut à la bibliothèque que son père le trouva.

_ C'est décidé, vous allez voir ce M ?

_ Oui fils.

_ Vous ne devriez pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Je sais me défendre. Rétorqua Don Alejandro abruptement.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tenta Diego.

_ Diego, j'irai trouver ce M, que cela te plaise ou non.

_ Bonne soirée père, répartit Diego tandis que Don Alejandro sortait.

Puis Diego fit signe à Bernardo de le suivre et attendit bien que son cœur ne cesse de lui répéter ZORRO.


	5. Chapter 5

A Siean Riley : La situation se précise.

To Arianka : What you wrote is comprehensible don't worry.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Mise au point.<span>

Don Alejandro galope vers le lieu de son rendez-vous non sans appréhension. Il est vrai qu'il ne faisait guère confiance à une personne se cachant derrière une initiale. Excepté, bien évidemment, Zorro depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Zorro était un hors la-loi certes, un hors la-loi au grand cœur. Au fond du sien, Don Alejandro n'espérait qu'une chose… Que Zorro et Diego ne fassent qu'un… Mais force était de constater que, face au comportement de Diego, l'idée était absurde. Diego ne faisait pas le poids face à Zorro. Oui c'était aussi un homme d'honneur, un homme au grand cœur, mais il lui manquait l'audace, le courage et le niveau d'escrime. Pourtant… Zorro était apparu au retour de Diego et c'est ce qu'il trouvait le plus troublant. Sans doute se faisait-il des idées. Si M avait raison, alors il aurait de quoi être fier de son fils, le cas échéant… Le rêve d'un pauvre fou demeurerait un rêve.

A distance, Bernardo suivait discret. Puis Don Alejandro s'arrêta en arrivant à proximité du lieu du rendez-vous. Bernardo l'imita et se cacha dans l'ombre tandis qu'un homme sortit d'une grotte, portant un loup sur le visage.

_ Buenas tardes señor De la Vega, vous êtes seul ? Demanda l'homme arme à la main.

_ Oui…

_ Veuillez excuser ma méfiance, dit l'homme rangeant finalement son arme après avoir inspecté les environs, mais j'ai mes raisons. Venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur de la grotte pour discuter. Et un conseil, emmenez votre monture avec vous. Des voleurs de chevaux rôdent alentour.

Encore méfiant, Don Alejandro descendit de son cheval et suivit l'homme, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Bernardo s'approcha à son tour, menant sa bête au plus près de la grotte sans être aperçut. A l'intérieur, les deux hommes se fixaient du regard autour d'un feu de camp.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

_ Je suis le señor M. Je préfère garder mon identité pour moi tant que je n'aurai pas prouvé à tous que j'ai raison à propos de votre fils.

_ Si j'en crois votre lettre Diego et Zorro ne font qu'un.

_ Tout à fait… Zorro est apparu le lendemain du retour de votre fils et a sauvé le señor Torres de la prison où votre fils l'a vu enfermé.

_ Coïncidence.

_ Une fois peut-être… Mais à chaque fois que Zorro s'est montré, à chaque fois votre fils était à proximité.

_ Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

_ Le plus simplement possible… Avez-vous déjà vu votre fils se battre en duel ?

_ C'est un bien piètre bretteur.

_ En effet.

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Il m'a été donné l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre dira-t-on… Mais ce que vous avez vu n'est que sa face cachée… Il n'est pas évident de jouer les maladroits sans se faire toucher. Et encore moins d'encaisser un coup volontairement…

_ Son dernier combat a bien faillit lui coûter la vie.

_ Mais vous étiez spectateur actif. Qu'en serait-il si vous étiez spectateur passif.

_ Qu'entendez-vous pas là ?

_ Si votre fils se battait devant vous sans qu'il le sache…

_ Vous espérez qu'il soit assez fou pour accepter un combat.

_ En lui remettant un message dans lequel vous êtes mon… prisonnier.

_ Et s'il ne vient pas ?

_ En ce cas votre fils est un couard.

_ Retenez vos paroles señor. S'emporta Don Alejandro.

_ Si ce n'est pas votre fils qui vient, alors ce sera Zorro qui viendra à votre secours. Libre à vous de vérifier ensuite que votre fils est bien là où il est censé être.

_ Si Zorro se montre… Diego sera à l'Hacienda, le médecin lui a ordonné de rester au repos encore quelques jours.

_ Puisque vous en êtes certain alors acceptez ma proposition.

_ … Soit.

Bernardo en avait assez entendu et ressortit aussi discrètement qu'une petite souris.

A l'Hacienda, Diego fait les cents pas à la bibliothèque et n'arrive pas à se calmer. Un cavalier arrive le faisant réagir. Il sort dans la cour et aperçoit Bernardo qui lui fait alors signe de grimper dans la chambre… Ce dernier est tellement pressé qu'il s'emmêle les pinceaux.

_ Doucement Bernardo. Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu tentes de me dire.

Plus lentement, Bernardo lui raconte avoir suivi Don Alejandro jusqu'à une grotte où un homme masqué et portant une barbiche l'attendait. Ils ont discuté de Diego, de Zorro. Et que Diego allait recevoir un message.

_ Un piège oui.

_Oui_, confirma Bernardo d'un hochement de tête.

_ Tu ne sais pas quel genre de message… Mon père… Oui… Attaché, non… Prisonnier, oui et M qui veut me combattre à l'épée… Si mon père ne me voit pas cela ne pose pas de problèmes… Oh… il sera caché… Un faux prisonnier… Là ça pose problème. Si mon père assiste au duel il connaître mon réel niveau de bretteur. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Et si je ne me montre pas ? Zorro sera là, certes. Ah il y a un mais… Mon père retournera à l'Hacienda pour me voir. Je pourrais être au pueblo… Non… Ah oui, le médecin m'a interdit de bouger hors de la maison. Je ne vois qu'une solution Bernardo et j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

?

_ Diego et Zorro doivent s'y retrouver ensemble, en arrivant par deux chemins bien différents. Mais pour l'heure nous devons attendre.

Encore bien plus tard un autre cavalier arriva.

_ Señor De la Vega, appela-t-il descendant de sa monture.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Diego sortant de sa chambre et fermant son peignoir.

_ Un message pour vous señor. Répondit l'homme lui tendant un papier d'une main et retirant son chapeau de l'autre.

_ Merci, buenas noches, lui dit Diego lui tendant un peso et récupérant le message.

_ Gracias señor De la Vega, remercia le messager.

Tandis que Diego fait demi-tour, le messager attrape une dague et s'apprête à frapper le jeune De la Vega. Bernardo, sur le balcon, l'aperçoit et fait de grand signe à Don Diego. Ce dernier se retourne alors au moment où le messager frappe. Tout en souplesse il évite cette attaque basique et attrape le bras menaçant. Bernardo se dépêche de descendre pour aller aider son maître. Le forcené lâche finalement son arme mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot et le combat fait rage. Diego évite sans difficulté aucune les attaques et parvient à son adversaire KO d'un crochet du gauche. La vibration du coup lui fait lâcher une grimace et il s'attrape son bras.

_ Te voilà Bernardo. Attache-le fortement. Mon bras ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien. Tout comme le messager, il n'a pas aimé mon crochet du gauche.

Bernardo sourit au commentaire et fit ce que Diego lui avait demandé.

_ Et maintenant ? Va chercher un seau d'eau et une arme à feu, j'ai à parler avec ce bandido.

Peu après, Bernardo revint et jeta l'eau au visage du prisonnier sui s'éveilla surpris.

_ Señor De la Vega, pitié, ne me tuez pas.

_ Que voulait dire cette mise en scène ? Demanda Diego durement.

_ L'homme… L'homme qui m'a demandé de vous livrer ce message m'a aussi demandé de vous provoquer et de lui rapporter vos réactions.

_ Je suppose que s'il ne vous voit pas revenir il tirera ses propres conclusions.

_ Si señor.

_ Vous allez retourner voir cet homme et lui dire que les serviteurs de Don Diego De la Vega vous ont assommé dès qu'ils ont vu que vous menaciez la vie de leur maître. C'est bien compris ?

_ Si… Fronça-t-il les yeux. Pourquoi ce mensonge ?

_ Ce n'est pas un mensonge, fit Diego choqué. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? Mes serviteurs vous ont frappé plus durement que je ne l'aurai pensé.

L'homme tenta de se remémorer l'action, mais tout était maintenant confus.

_ Je vais vous détacher et vous pourrez repartir, mais attention. Si vous tentez la moindre chose, Bernardo vous tirera dessus.

Le messager remarqua alors que Bernardo était visiblement armé et qu'il tenait l'arme à feu dans sa direction. Une fois libre, il courut à son cheval et partit à vive alors sous les regards moqueurs de Diego et Bernardo.

Puis Diego remonte à sa chambre en toute hâte pour pouvoir lire le message. Bernardo l'interrogea et Diego lu alors le message à haute voix.

_ « Señor De la Vega, je retiens votre père prisonnier. Si vous voulez le revoir vivant, venez au col à l'aube. Nous réglerons nos comptes. C'est signé M. » Dis moi Bernardo, si M provoque Zorro en duel, te sens-tu capable de… Non ! C'est une de mes craintes… Aussi voilà ce que nous allons faire. Demain je me rendrai au lieu dit et jouerai les maladroits si nécessaire. Zorro passera à proximité avec Tornardo, ce qui déstabilisera mon adversaire et je pourrai alors l'assommer sans avoir à combattre réellement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Bernardo sourit, ce plan lui plaisait mieux que l'idée de devoir combattre à l'épée.

_ Reposons nous avant le départ.

…..

A la grotte, le matin même.

_ Diego va venir, qu'importe ce que lui a dit le médecin. C'est un homme d'honneur.

_ Oui, mais sous quelle identité sera-t-il là ? Zorro ou bien lui-même.

_ Il n'a pas la carrure de Zorro, vous devriez le savoir puisque vous dites l'avoir vu combattre.

_ Mettez ce masque, ordonna M en lui tendant un masque intégral.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Vous vous battrez contre votre fils.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, s'exclama Don Alejandro.

_ Quel meilleur moyen de se retrouver face à face sans en avoir connaissance. Il ne vous reconnaîtra pas avec ce masque et ne retiendra pas ses assauts… Je porterai le même masque et aurai le privilège de le provoquer avant de vous passer la main. Vous vous cacherez derrière un rocher où je viendrais vous chercher.

Bon gré, mal gré, Don Alejandro accepte et enfile l'accessoire.

_ Surtout restez silencieux. Si vous ne faites pas ce qui est prévu, je n'hésiterai pas à vous abattre.

_ Vous êtes un lâche.

_ Je prends mes précautions dira-t-on. De même, ne cherchez pas à éviter l'affrontement une fois face à votre fils. La sentence serait la même.

Tous deux quittent alors de la grotte, sortant aussi les chevaux au passage. M s'assurant ainsi d'un moyen de prendre la poudre d'escampette si les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il l'entend.

_ Cachez-vous là et attendez mon signe pour prendre le relais.

Don Alejandro obéit en soupirant. Il a un très mauvais pressentiment.


	6. Chapter 6

A little drama in this chapter.

Thanks to all of my reader and a great thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Démasqué.<span>

Tandis qu'ils attendent, M se remémore avec ironie le retour du messager.

_Peu avant l'aube, M. sortit prendre un peu l'air. Il n'avait pas vu le messager revenir et s'en délectait d'avance. Toutefois, sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée en le voyant arriver._

__ Señor M ?_

__ Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?_

__ Si señor._

__ Alors ?_

__ …_

__ Parlez ! Fit M. rudement._

__ Je… Je ne sais pas trop… balbutia le messager._

__ Comment ça vous ne savez pas trop. Expliquez-vous ! _

_L'homme était blême devant la colère qui émanait de M. et balbutia encore plus lorsque ce dernier l'empoigna par le col._

__ Pitié señor._

__ Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre vie._

__ Comme… comme vous me l'avez demandé… J'ai donné le message au jeune De la Vega._

____ Et ensuite ?_

__ Ensuite… Lorsque j'ai voulu l'attaquer, un de ses serviteurs lui a fait signe et il a évité mon attaque. Le serviteur est descendu et…_

__ Et ?_

__ Je crois qu'il m'a assommé._

__ Vous croyez ? _

__ C'est ce que m'a expliqué le señor De la Vega._

_A ces mots, M., souriant, relâcha le messager qui tomba alors à terre._

__ Vous pouvez disposer._

__ Si. S'empressa de partir le messager tandis que M se mit à rire diaboliquement._

'Vous ne me tromperez pas moi De la Vega… C'est encore une de vos supercheries.'

Un cavalier approche tandis que l'aube cède sa place au petit jour… Diego met pied à terre et remarque l'homme masqué. Le masque est différent et la barbiche n'est pas visible.

_ Où est mon père ? Demanda Diego vivement.

_ Buenas días señor De la vega. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre père, vous seul m'intéressez.

_ Où est mon père ? Répète Diego durement.

_ Voudriez-vous le rejoindre dans l'au-delà ? Nargue M. sortant son sabre.

'Il exagère, je ne suis pas… Non il n'exagère pas, il le provoque. Comment Diego va-t-il réagir ?' Songe Don Alejandro tiraillé.

Diego l'imite, pensif.

'Ce ne peut-être vrai !'

Il s'approche alors de son adversaire, de sous son masque, M. sourit diabolique, et attaque. Diego esquive et observe le jeu de son adversaire. Derrière un rocher, Don Alejandro observe le duel lui aussi. L'analyse que fait son fils ne lui échappe pas, il est toutefois maladroit dans ses déplacements, mal à l'aise même. Il semble avoir la tête ailleurs, comme s'il se moquait de son adversaire. Le combat se rapproche, M. menant Diego sans mal là où il le souhaite. Riant diaboliquement, M. bondit derrière le rocher en contrebas. Diego attend, il ne veut pas entrer dans le jeu de son adversaire. Il sait que son adversaire tente de le pousser à bout, mais si son père est dans les parages…

_ A vous de jouer señor, et faites attention je vous ai à l'œil, lui rappela-t-il en indiquant son arme à feu encore rangé.

Don Alejandro obéit et surgit de sa cachette.

_ Vous revoilà señor, vous aurai-je fais peur ? Ironise Diego.

Don Alejandro ne répond pas, intriguant Diego et ses attaques sont hésitantes.

'Est-ce le même homme ?' Songe Diego.

Derrière le rocher, M. constate que Don Alejandro manque de fermeté et hésite à attaquer son fils. Il sort alors son pistolet et arme le chien. Don Alejandro perçoit le danger et affermit ses assauts surprenant Diego. Difficile de faire le maladroit dans ces conditions.

'Ce jeu me semble familier… Ce ne serait quand même pas…'

Un cavalier approche les arrêtant dans leur élan.

_ Zorro ?

_ El Zorro.

_ ZORRO ! S'exclame le véritable M. sortant de sa cachette et oubliant les De la Vega.

'Il y en a deux ?'

_ Si vous n'êtes pas lui qui êtes vous ? Demande Diego intrigué et reculant vers la pente menant au rocher.

Son adversaire ne répond toujours pas et ne cherche plus à combattre. Néanmoins, Diego continue de reculer, l'homme en contrebas est armé et prends son temps pour cibler Zorro. Pas facile avec un masque intégral… Pour Diego il est hors de question que Zorro (Bernardo) ne soit blessé ou pire... A proximité de la pente, Diego simule une chute et glisse le long de celle-ci… Il se relève titubant et passe devant la ligne de mire de l'autre homme au moment où ce dernier appuie sur la détente. Obnubilé par Zorro, M. ne remarque la présence de De la Vega qu'au moment où ce dernier tombe à terre, touché.

_ DIEGO ! S'exclame Don Alejandro encore en haut et retirant alors son masque.

_ BABOSO. S'exclame M. tournant le dos à Don Alejandro et regardant Diego à terre.

' De la Vega… Que… Quand est-il apparu devant moi ?'

_ Monastorio ? Interroge De la Vega senior suite à l'exclamation de M.

Celui-ci se retourne, compromettant encore plus son identité.

_ Retirez votre masque. Ordonne Don Alejandro s'approchant fermement de cet homme.

_ Hors de question… Reculez ou j'achève votre fils, dit-il approchant son sabre de Diego qui grimace et essaie de se redresser, en vain.

_ Monastorio, éloignez-vous de mon fils ou je ne réponds de rien.

_ Vous persistez señor De la Vega. Puisque vous semblez connaître mon identité, vous allez périr. S'élance Monastorio.

Diego tente d'observer, il ne trouve pas la force de se relever. Le combat s'engage acharné. Zorro (Bernardo) ne sait que faire. Il aperçoit soudainement les lanciers et galope vers eux.

_ C'est Zorro ! Attrapez-le, ordonne le sergent Garcia.

Zorro, tout sourire de la réaction des lanciers fait demi-tour et attire les soldats sur le lieu du combat. Don Alejandro a réussi à découper les vêtements de son adversaire et découvre un bandage au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Il réalise alors que Monastorio est l'intrus sur lequel il a tiré quelques jours auparavant.

_ Vous !

_ Oui ? Sourit-il narquois de sous son masque.

Les deux hommes entendent soudain des cavaliers approcher mais continuent de lutter.

_ Mais que… C'est Don Alejandro qui se bat et… Don Diego… Pourquoi dort-il par terre ? Interroge le sergent Garcia.

_ Sauf erreur sergent, le señor De la Vega doit être blessé… Il ne dort pas, dit un soldat en apercevant Don Diego bouger et parvenir à s'asseoir, portant sa main droite à son torse.

_ Soldats ! Pied à terre ! Ordonne le sergent.

_ Et Zorro ? Questionne un autre soldat.

_ Idiotas, les señores De la Vega ont besoin de nous ! Nous sommes ici pour assurer la sécurité des civils.

Rassuré devant la réaction des lanciers, Zorro (Bernardo) qui regarde de loin, continue alors son chemin et rentre, bien qu'inquiet. Sa mission ici est terminée. Le combat entre Don Alejandro et Monastorio est acharné, et c'est cette fois ce dernier pour qui l'avantage penche. Il rage de voir Zorro lui échapper de nouveau.

'Il a un double, ce ne peut être que ça !'

Diego dodeline de la tête, se battant contre lui-même pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit les lanciers arriver et se mettre en position de tir.

_ Señores, veuillez arrêter ce combat, ordonne le sergent Garcia avec un grand sérieux avant de rajouter un 's'il vous plaît' gêné.

Don Alejandro l'entend et recule vers son fils, sans pour autant lâcher son arme. De sous son masque, Monastorio bouillonne. Hors de question de se rendre. Il fait demi-tour et court vers son cheval, s'en remettant à la mauvaise qualité de tir de ses anciens hommes, et parvient à prendre la fuite.

'J'avais certes prévu un plan B, mais pas l'intervention des lanciers… Que font ces idiots dans le secteur ? Ils me cherchent ?'

_ Soldats, à cheval, attrappez cet homme ! Ordonne le sergent Garcia.

Passant devant les De la Vega, il s'arrête pour leur parler.

_ Senõres, vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demande-t-il penaud.

_ Merci pour votre intervention sergent Garcia… Pouvez-vous m'aider à mettre mon fils en selle ? Il est en bien fâcheuse état.

_ Bien sur Don Alejandro… Je crois que si Zorro ne nous avait pas échappé, nous ne serions pas passés par ici.

Diego, semi conscient, sourit intérieurement.

'Bien joué Bernardo.'

_ Vous poursuiviez Zorro ? Questionne Don Alejandro.

_ Si Don Alejandro. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

_ Un médecin pour Diego.

_ Je retourne à Los Angeles en chercher un. Rentrez chez vous señores.

_ Merci encore sergent. Dit Don Alejandro une fois que Diego fut installé sur sa monture. Hâtez vous maintenant.

_Si Don Alejandro. Répéta le sergent avant de remonter sur son cheval et de partir en sens contraire de ses lanciers.

_ Diego, mi hijo… Je t'en prie tiens bon, c'est compris, ordonne-t-il presque cachant mal son inquiétude.

'Je ne peux rien vous permettre père.' Songe Diego quasiement allongé sur son cheval sans pouvoir répondre de vive voix.

Don Alejandro monta sur sa monture et récupéra les rênes de celle de son fils avant de se mettre en route, surveillant que ce dernier ne soit pas trop secoué. Le retour à l'Hacienda fut pénible pour Diego. Il s'était cramponné à son cheval et avait manqué tomber par trois fois, se reprenant toujours à temps.

A la demeure, Bernardo, de nouveau en lui-même, attend le retour de Diego et de Don Alejandro. Il fait les cents pas et surveille les alentours, agaçant quelque peu les autres serviteurs qui se demandent bien quelle mouche l'a piqué… Au loin, deux cavaliers approchent à vive allure. L'un a l'air mal en point et tient difficilement en place. Lorsqu'il les reconnait, il s'empresse d'ouvrir les portes et aide Don Diego à descendre de sa monture. (Chuter serait plus juste) Un autre serviteur arrive à l'appel de Don Alejandro et ramène les chevaux à l'écurie tandis que Don Alejandro alla aider Bernardo à soutenir Diego, et ils le menèrent dans sa chambre. Là, Don Alejandro retira le gilet et la chemise de son fils et découvrit la blessure. Bernardo, inquiet, alla chercher de l'eau et de quoi nettoyer la plaie avant même que Don Alejandro ne tente de le lui demander.

_ Pardonne moi fils… Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter la proposition de cet homme, lui dit Don Alejandro effondré.

_ Vous… Vous n'y êtes… pour rien père… Articule Diego entrouvrant les yeux, faisant sourire brièvement Don Alejandro.

_ Gardes tes forces mon garçon… Le médecin va arriver.

Bernardo revint avec précipitation et fit signe à Don Alejandro. Une personne attendait en bas. Tandis que Diego referme les yeux, Don Alejandro alla voir et Bernardo rafraîchit son ami.

_ Merci Bernardo, murmure ce dernier.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant apparaître le médecin et Don Alejandro. Devant leurs visages sévères, Bernardo se sent de trop et s'éclipse.

_ Comment est-ce arrivé ?

_ Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer.

_ Don Alejandro… Il serait préférable pour vous d'aller attendre en bas… Por favor.

_ Bien sur. S'excusa-t-il laissant alors le médecin avec Diego.

_ Don Diego, m'entendez-vous ?

_ Si, répond-il les yeux toujours clos.

_ Je péfère vous avertir que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous faire.

_ Faites. Rétorqua Diego grimaçant de plus belle.

Le médecin soupira et sortit alors ses instruments.

En bas, l'attente fut longue pour De la Vega senior qui ne tenait pas en place… Lorsque finalement le médecin arrive.

_ Asseyez-vous Don Alejandro. Lui demande-t-il.

Devant le visage encore plus ferme du médecin, ce dernier obéit, se sentant soudain faible.

_ J'ai pu extraire la balle de son corps, mais…

_ Mais ? Questionna Don Alejandro devant le silence de son ami.

_ La balle était mal placée. Ca n'a pas été sans mal… Maintenant il faut vous en remettre à votre fils… Lui seul a la force et la volonté de survivre… Je suis désolé…

Défait, Don Alejandro remercie le médecin et retourne au chevet de son fils.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Mauvais sort.

Le lendemain, au milieu de l'après-midi, un visiteur plus qu'inattendu passa chez les De la Vega.

_ Buenas tardes Don Alejandro, dit l'homme le voyant descendre et retirant son chapeau et encore sur le pas de porte de la cour.

_ Buenas tardes Sergent Garcia. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

_ Je venais aux nouvelles… Comment va Don Diego ?

Don Alejandro invita le sergent à entrer pour en discuter.

_ Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

_ Gracias.

Apercevant Bernardo, Don Alejandro lui fait signe d'amener à boire pour deux personnes. Bernardo acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à son retour.

_ Gracias, s'empressa le Sergent.

Don Alejandro remercia Bernardo d'un mouvement de tête tandis que ce dernier servait un premier verre au sergent.

_ Sergent Garcia, je vais être direct. Diego va mal.

_ C'est si grave que ça ? Interrogea le Sergent déposant son chapeau sur la table.

_ Le médecin qui a soigné Diego a eu du mal à sortir la balle… Ses chances de survie sont faibles.

_ Je… Je suis désolé Don Alejandro, dit le Sergent Garcia déposant le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à boire, puis il prit un air pensif, voir soucieux.

_ Diego est endurant Sergent, ne faites pas cette tête.

_ J'ai confiance en Don Diego Don Alejandro, s'agite-t-il. Cependant, j'ai aussi un message à vous transmettre et je doute que ce soit le bon moment.

_ Quel est-il ? Demanda Don Alejandro intrigué.

_ Le Capitãn Monastorio…

_ Et bien quoi ? Parlez Sergent !

_ Je suis confus… Comment dire… Son jugement a été repoussé de 3 semaines.

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Il lui a été accordé le droit de prouver ses dires quant à l'identité de Zorro. Et lorsqu'il est revenu au Pueblo, il… Il a réussi à s'enfuir.

_ S'enfuir ?

_ Si señor… Il a eu le droit de se justifier, mais il devait aussi rester sous surveillance.

_ Quand était-ce ?

_ Il y a bien de cela une semaine. Depuis nous le cherchons sans répit… Et sans succès. Zorro est lui-même plus visible.

_ Dites-moi Sergent.

_ Oui Don Alejandro ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Monastorio ne porte pas Zorro dans son cœur.

_ Si Don Alejandro… Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_ Quel événement vous a marqué cette semaine, outre la fuite de Monastorio.

_ Quel événement … Répéta Garcia songeur… Ah oui ! S'exclama-t-il, il y a eu ce mystérieux M qui a provoqué Zorro en duel… Et Zorro s'est de nouveau enfui…

_ M comme, tenta Don Alejandro.

_ M comme… comme… Monastorio, s'exclama le Sergent réalisant.

_ C'est aussi ce que je pensais, j'en ai maintenant la certitude.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ … Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer… Mais le fait est qu'il s'agit de l'homme qui a blessé Diego.

_ No señor, vous devez vous tromper, le Capitañ ne tirerai pas sur un civil, du moins pas sur un innocent.

_ Il a pourtant bien tiré sur Diego… D'accord par accident mais il n'avait pas l'air affecté par son erreur.

_ Vous voulez dire que l'homme que les lanciers ont pourchassé été le Capitañ ?

_ Oui.

_ Dans ce cas il nous a échappé de nouveau… Seul le cheval de Zorro pourrait rivaliser.

_ Et si…

_ Quoi donc Don Alejandro.

_ Non c'est une idée absurde.

_ Dites toujours.

_ Et si vous vous alliez à Zorro pour capturer Monastorio, tenta Don Alejandro.

_ Non Don Alejandro, le cuartel ne se joindra pas à un hors la-loi, c'est effectivement absurde.

_ Pas tant que ça quand on y réfléchi bien… A votre avis lequel est le plus dangereux ?

_ J'admets que la Capitañ Monastorio me fait plus peur mais de là à le comparer à un hors la-loi, no señor.

_ Si tirer de sang froid sur un homme n'est pas un crime alors qu'est ce que cela signifie pour vous ? S'emporta Don Alejandro se levant subitement.

_ Por favor Don Alejandro… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, tenta le Sergent Garcia en se levant à son tour.

Silencieux, Don Alejandro repris place et invita le Sergent à faire de même.

_ Gracias. Souhaitez-vous être mis au courant si jamais nous lui remettons la main dessus ?

_ S'il vous plaît, répondit Don Alejandro un peu plus calme servant un nouveau verre de vin au Sergent. Le premier ayant été renversé par la brusque levée du señor De la Vega.

_ Salud.

_ Salud.

Trinquèrent-ils, puis une fois le verre fini, le Sergent s'excusa et reparti comme il était venu. Cinq à dix minutes plus tard, Don Alejandro remarqua que le Sergent en avait oublié son chapeau.

'Il le remarquera bien tôt ou tard… Le plus tard possible d'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas m'emporter de nouveau contre ce brave Sergent.'

Alors que Don Alejandro retournait à la bibliothèque, il entendit un cavalier approcher.

'Serait-ce le Sergent ?' Songe Don Alejandro attrapant le chapeau avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la cour.

Mais sitôt celle-ci ouverte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver la pointe d'une épée contre son cœur.

_ Reculez señor De la Vega, ordonna un homme dont le loup cachait en parti le visage, mais pas la barbiche.

_ Monastorio! S'exclama Don Alejandro obéissant.

_ Vous ne portez pas le deuil… Votre fils aurait survécu ?

_ Je vous interdis !

_ Quoi ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Nargua l'homme. L'heure de ma vengeance a sonné, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de la savourer. Encore moins… Zorro !

_ Vous recommencez ? J'en ai assez d'écouter vos inepties et à cause de vous Diego…

_ SILENCE !

_ Zorro était là, en même temps que Diego, aussi visible l'un que l'autre. Vous l'avez tout aussi bien vu que moi.

_ C'est une ruse de sa part et je le prouverai.

_ Señor De la Vega, vous n'… s'interrompit subitement le Sergent en entrant dans la cour.

Surpris par l'arrivée inopinée du Sergent, Monastorio se retourna au profit de Don Alejandro qui s'écarta vivement, retrouvant une autonomie et une sécurité plus élevée.

_ Don Alejandro ? Interrogea le Sergent.

_ Vous vouliez une preuve, elle est devant vous, lui dit Don Alejandro posant le chapeau du sergent sur la petite table et désignant l'homme masqué.

_ Lâchez votre arme señor.

_ Idiota, vous croyez m'impressionner ? Interroge Monastorio ironique, cherchant une échappatoire…

Il est vrai que le Sergent prenait beaucoup de place devant la porte de la cour. Joindre l'hacienda ? Non, Don Alejandro barrait le passage, même désarmé le don restait dangereux. Il ne lui restait plus que les escaliers menant à l'étage. Ni une, ni deux, il grimpa les marches à vive allure, mais arrivant en haut, sa route fut barré par Bernardo, qui, surpris, faillit lâcher la cruche d'eau qu'il portait.

'Il n'est pas dangereux.' Songe Monastorio s'approchant menaçant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver subitement trempé de la tête au pied. Bien que voulant rigoler et profiter de la situation, Bernardo fit demi-tour et gagna la chambre de Diego qu'il s'empressa de fermer, à clef, derrière lui. Au dehors, Monastorio fulminait. Derrière lui le Sergent arrivait. Il jaugea la hauteur du balcon vers la cour et sauta. Sa réception manqua quelque peu de souplesse, mais il se releva et courut vers la sortie clopin-clopant, laissant coi Don Alejandro ainsi que le Sergent Garcia. Tandis qu'il se remet en selle, le Sergent redescend à vive allure, de façon pataude, récupère son chapeau au passage et se lance à la poursuite de l'homme masqué, sans réfléchir.

Bernardo, qui suivait la scène depuis la fenêtre, décida de ressortir une fois que tout fut plus calme. Une fois la porte de la cour sécurisée, Don Alejandro grimpa les escaliers et félicita silencieusement Bernardo pour sa réaction de tantôt…

'Maudit Garcia, quand ce n'est pas Zorro, il faut que ce soit lui qui intervienne…' Rage Monastorio remarquant que le Sergent s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

'Il faut que je sème cet incompétent.'

_ Hue, pressa-t-il sa monture.

'Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Continuer de poursuivre cet homme ? Non… Si… Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement agréable avec Don Alejandro… Et puis ce masque. Il ferait presque penser à un bandido…'

Monastorio se retourna plus d'une fois. Le Sergent s'accrochait.

'Bon, je ne vois qu'une solution….. Faire peur à sa monture.' Ce pensant, il sortit son pistolet et tira dans le vide. L'écho avoisinant amplifia le coup de feu ce qui eu pour effet, certes de désarçonner le Sergent, qui tomba 'lourdement', mais lui-même se retrouva à terre.

_ Estúpido, dit-il à l'attention de son cheval qui hennit désapprouvant cette désignation.

Monastorio se releva, se dépoussiérant et inspecta les environs. Le Sergent était encore au sol.

'J'espère que ce bon à rien n'est qu'évanoui.' Songe-t-il l'espace d'un instant.

Encore plus clopin-clopant qu'auparavant, Monastorio se rapproche de sa monture et part sans un regard pour le Sergent. Bien plus tard, dans sa cache, il bouillonne. La chute, ajoutée à sa cascade ont eu des effets néfastes. Il a besoin de repos s'il veut soigner ses blessures. Maugréant contre lui-même, il échafaude un nouveau plan et fait le point sur ses dernières découvertes.

Le soir arrive, et Bernardo ne cesse de penser au Sergent et son départ précipité… Se torturant les méninges pour voir ce qu'il convient de faire, il décide finalement d'agir comme Zorro le ferai. Tout content de son idée, il court se préparer et Zorro sort dans la nuit… Oui mais… Par où aller ? Bernardo songe à aller vers le col, après tout c'est là-bas qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Don Diego… Chemin faisant, il entend un hennissement et s'en approche. Un cheval se tient près d'un homme étendu à terre. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit l'identification n'est pas évidente. Avec précaution, il s'en approche. A l'uniforme, c'est un soldat, et à la taille… Nul doute qu'il s'agit du Sergent, mais comment faire pour l'aider ? Il n'a certes pas la force de le porter ou de le soulever ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa. Il ne lui reste alors qu'une solution ! Avertir le cuartel, mais vêtu de cette façon, cela lui paraît difficile… Surtout sans parler. Bernardo retourne alors à la cache en toute hâte et remet ses vêtements classiques, puis prenant un autre cheval, part direction de Los Angeles sous le regard endormi et curieux de Don Alejandro qui ne voit qu'un cavalier partir.

Suspicieux, il va voir comment se porte son fils et constate l'absence de Bernardo… Peut-être est-il dans sa chambre. Au moment de ressortir, il entend un léger gémissement et remarque que Diego est fiévreux.

'Si c'est bien Bernardo qui est parti, alors je comprends pourquoi.' Songe Don Alejandro inquiet. Soupirant, il ressort discrètement et retourne dans sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Bernardo. 

Lorsque Bernardo arrive à Los Angeles, il frappe comme un forcené aux portes du cuartel et ameute la garnison. Par contre difficile de se faire comprendre. Le soldat Reyes, inspiré, pense que Bernardo veut que l'on le suive. Pourquoi il ne sait pas… Lorsque Bernardo lui indique une charrette et mime quelque chose de lourd à porter, il est encore plus intrigué.

_ Il faudrait en parle au Sergent Garcia, dit-il de vive voix.

_ Le Sergent n'est pas encore rentré, rétorque un autre soldat.

_ Allons voir… Le serviteur de Don Diego ne s'agite jamais sans raison.

Constatant que finalement les soldats se décident à le suivre, Bernardo sourit et remonte à cheval où il fait signe aux lanciers de le suivre.

Bien après, ils arrivent à proximité de l'endroit où se trouve le Sergent et Bernardo descend de sa monture, continuant à pied puis il désigne le cavalier au sol et le cheval sagement à côté.

_ C'est le cheval du Sergent ! S'exclame le soldat Reyes.

_ C'est le Sergent à terre, lui fait écho un autre soldat.

Ils s'empressent alors de descendre de cheval et s'approchent de lui. Ne parvenant pas à le réveiller, le soldat Reyes comprend pourquoi la charrette était nécessaire et tandis que Bernardo ramasse quelques plantes et autres herbes, les soldats se font force de hisser le Sergent. Ce dernier se retrouve dans un état de semi-conscience et aide à se faire transporter. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit Bernardo souriant.

_ Gracias. Murmure-t-il presqu'inaudible.

Une fois assuré que le Sergent est entre de bonnes mains, Bernardo repart de son côté.

Au cuartel, c'est l'effervescence autour du Sergent depuis que le médecin est passé et l'a soigné. Il est harcelé de questions de toute part et ne sait quoi répondre.

_ Holà… Calme-t-il, j'aimerai pouvoir vous répondre, mais j'ai moi-même quelques interrogations et beaucoup sommeil. Le médecin a dit que je devais rester éveillé d'accord, mais ça ne veut pas dire toute la nuit.

_ Et il a aussi dit de rester au calme, renchérit le soldat Reyes.

_ Raison de plus pour que vous retourniez dans vos chambres pour me laisser tranquille.

Dépités, les quelques soldats présents sortirent.

_ Pas vous soldat Reyes.

_ Oui Sergent ?

_ Expliquez-moi encore comment vous m'avez retrouvé…

Le soldat Reyes s'empressa de tout lui raconter, n'omettant pas le rôle de Bernardo.

Dans le même temps à l'Hacienda. Bernardo rentre le plus discrètement possible et remarque de la lumière dans la chambre de Diego. Intrigué, il y monte à pas de loups et, regardant par la fenêtre, aperçoit Don Alejandro assoupit à ses côtés. (Nda : Il est revenu voir son fils entre temps) Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, Bernardo va concocter une nouvelle potion et revient après. Avec autant de discrétion, il entre dans la chambre et couvre Don Alejandro et s'affaire près de Don Diego… Don Alejandro, au sommeil léger, perçoit une présence et s'éveille. Il aperçoit Bernardo près de son fils et sourit. Bougeant légèrement, il remarque la couverture. Perplexe, il déduit qu'il s'agit de l'initiative de Bernardo. De son côté, ce dernier a noté que Don Alejandro était réveillé, mais reste impassible. Surtout ne pas réagir au moindre petit bruit, même pas un petit frémissement qui pourrait trahir ses réelles perceptions. Difficile de faire absorber la potion à Diego, mais plus facile que précédemment. Une fois chose faite, Bernardo s'assure que Don Alejandro reste bien couvert… Ce dernier en profite pour ouvrir les yeux. Le geste surprend Bernardo qui recule surpris. Don Alejandro lui fait signe que tout va bien, et Bernardo, rassuré, ressort pour aller joindre sa chambre

Trois jours après, alors que Don Alejandro revient de Los Angeles, il croise le Sergent et quelques autres soldats.

_ Buenas dias Sergent.

_ Buenas dias Don Alejandro.

_ Quoi de neuf Sergent ?

_ Pas grand-chose j'en ai bien peur. Le bandido qui vous a attaqué m'a échappé. Je suis désolé, dit le Sergent se découvrant.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Don Alejandro à la vue du bandage qui entourait la tête du Sergent.

_ Je… Je suis tombé de cheval en poursuivant le bandido. Je me rappelle qu'il a, bizarrement, tiré en l'air, un choc et puis plus rien.

_ Il a tiré en l'air ?

_ Si.

_ C'est en effet bizarre… Un vrai bandido n'aurait pas hésité à vous tirer dessus.

_ Si… Comment va Don Diego ?

_ Il est toujours sans connaissance… Dites-moi Sergent, que faites vous si loin du cuartel ?

_ Comme d'habitude señor, nous patrouillons à la recherche du Capitãn Monastorio.

_ Oh…

_ A propos Don Alejandro…

_ Oui Sergent ?

_ Pourriez-vous remercier 'le petit' pour moi ?

_ 'Le petit ?'

_ Si, Bernardo.

_ ?

_ C'est grâce à lui que les soldats m'ont retrouvé.

_ Bernardo me surprendra tout le temps, sourit Don Alejandro. Je ne manquerai pas de le faire, dit-il ensuite. Bonne journée à vous Sergent.

_ Gracias. Bonne journée de même Don Alejandro.

Don Alejandro regarda la patrouille continuer son chemin, intrigué par ce que venait de lui dire le Sergent. Il savait malheureusement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à communiquer avec le sourd-muet. Il n'avait pas la technique de Diego, même si ce dernier soutenait que Bernardo avait un don pour comprendre ce que l'on attendait de lui. Puis il repartit ensuite de son côté. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant fut d'aller voir son fils.

A ses côtés, comme la plupart du temps se trouve Bernardo qui semble avoir sursauté à l'ouverture de la porte.

'Ai-je rêvé ?' Songe Don Alejandro perplexe tandis que Bernardo lui tourne toujours le dos.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourne, il sursaute d'autant plus 'surpris' d'apercevoir Don Alejandro. Celui-ci lui sourit alors, cherchant à le rassurer et bien vite Bernardo retrouve le sourire. Au moment où il s'avance pour sortir, Don Alejandro l'arrête lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Celui-ci intrigué, regarde Don Alejandro interrogatif.

_ Mon brave Bernardo, comment t'expliquer ? Songe Don Alejandro à voix haute.

Bernardo met la tête sur le côté, attentif, le père de Don Diego semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? Don Alejandro a une idée et décide de mimer une grosse personne, à moustaches, armé, faisant la révérence. Bernardo salue à son tour.

_ Non, non… L'arrête Don Alejandro. Le Sergent aurait dû le remercier lui-même, cela aurait été plus facile, murmure Don Alejandro.

Cependant Bernardo a entendu et sourit. Il a aussi confirmation de ce qu'il pensait avoir compris. Saluant Don Alejandro, Bernardo sort et s'essuie le front une fois au dehors. Il s'en était fallut de peu. Le Sergent allait bien, Diego semblait aller mieux, et Monastorio ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à la charge, mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Allant manquer de quelques plantes, Bernardo décida de sortir histoire de refaire ses stocks.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du col, il remarqua un cheval mal caché et s'en approcha. Le cheval, pas farouche, se laissa caresser. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ce dernier était attaché vers l'intérieur d'une grotte. D'autant plus intrigué, il entra et entendit gémir. A pas de loups, il s'approcha de la source et remarqua un homme à terre qu'il aurait reconnut entre milles. Etonné, il en eut un mouvement vif faisant alors rouler des cailloux de sous ses pieds et manquant de tomber. Le bruit attira l'attention de l'homme qui tenta de se lever, sans succès. Bernardo compris alors que l'homme était blessé… Méfiant, mais néanmoins compatissant, il se hasarda plus près sous le regard curieux et fébrile de Monastorio qui sortit son arme dans un élan de défense. Les gestes lents, calmes et rassurants de Bernardo lui font lâcher l'arme. Vaincu par la fatigue, Monastorio laisse le serviteur de De la Vega l'approcher… Bernardo a tout de suite remarqué le lieu de la blessure et grimace à la vue de celle-ci. Le Capitaine a besoin de soins, l'infection le guette, mais nul doute qu'une fois au Pueblo les soldats lui mettront le grappin dessus…. Partagé, Bernardo hésite, que faire ?

…

La Mission !

Peut-être que le Padre Felipe concevra de soigner un blessé, quel qu'il soit, et lui donnera asile le temps de sa récupération. Oui, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?... Bernardo a une idée et ressort à vive allure de la grotte, laissant Monastorio à moitié conscient.

Le soir est à peine levé lorsque 'Zorro' parvient à la grotte… Monastorio est à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Il ne perçoit qu'une ombre noire le porter et le déposer sur son cheval. Puis il y a cette longue chevauchée à proximité d'un étalon noir.

'Se pourrait-il que…'

Le bruit des sabots s'arrête, des coups sont frappés à une porte.

_ J'arrive, j'arrive.

'Zorro' dépose Monastorio à terre, puis un message sur son torse et va se cacher avec Tornado.

La porte de la mission s'ouvre sur le Padre Felipe qui découvre alors l'homme à terre.

_ Madre de dios, se signe-t-il. Qui ? Il cherche une explication du regard et ne trouve que le message sur le torse de l'homme blessé.

« Padre Felipe, je sais que vous avez quelques différents avec le señor Monastorio, mais il a besoin de soins pour trouver sa rédemption. Merci de l'accueillir et de lui donner asile le temps nécessaire. Cordialement. El Zorro. » Lu-t-il à haute voix.

Le padre fit signe à ses serviteurs de faire entrer le blessé et de s'en occuper, sans oublier sa monture.

'Zorro', rassuré, sortit de sa cachette et retourne à l'Hacienda, mais une fois sur place, et toujours de noir vêtu, il remarque du bruit dans la cour. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et nota la présence d'un homme masqué portant une barbiche. Ce n'était pas le même homme, c'était impossible. Alors lequel était le vrai ? Le blessé, ou ce dernier ? Lorsqu'il vit l'homme grimper les marches, il s'empressa de fermer la porte à clef et se cacha d'autant plus dans la pénombre. A l'extérieur, l'homme tenta de forcer la porte et râla si bruyamment qu'il réveilla Don Alejandro. Ce dernier, sortit arme à la main et s'approcha de l'intrus. Sans un mot, 'l'envahisseur' sortit son arme et s'approcha du vieil homme. Un combat s'engagea alors. Le cliquetis des épées n'échappa pas à Bernardo qui s'empressa de sortir, toujours vêtu en Zorro, et gagne les hauteurs de la cour au moment où Don Alejandro se faisait désarmer et tombait à terre. L'homme, gardant Don Alejandro à la pointe de l'épée, sortit son pistolet et visa. Don Alejandro resta de marbre devant cette menace et se releva. Un coup de fouet claqua dans la nuit faisant voler l'arme menaçante.

_ Zorro ? S'exclama l'homme masqué

Don Alejandro, pas plus surpris que ça, ne dit rien et remercia le renard silencieusement. Ce n'était certes pas le même homme. La voix était bien différente. L'homme masqué voulut récupérer son arme, mais un deuxième coup de fouet bien placé envoi l'arme aux pieds de Don Alejandro qui la ramasse aussitôt.

Sans un bruit, sans un mot, mais souriant, Zorro salue les deux hommes et repart aussi discrètement.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demande Don Alejandro le tenant en joue.

L'homme eut un sourire narquois.

_ El Diablo. Dit-il envoyant de la terre au visage de Don Alejandro qui eut pour réflexes de tirer.

Aveuglé, il entendit ensuite une galopade, mais ne su s'il avait atteint sa cible ou non.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Bernardo, de nouveau lui-même, était retourné près de Diego qui ne semblait rien avoir perçu de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Don Alejandro frappa à la porte, Bernardo faillit ouvrir mais s'arrêta à temps, il attendit que Don Alejandro se montre à la fenêtre pour lui ouvrir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Don Alejandro serre Bernardo dans ses bras, visiblement ravi de lé présence d'esprit du sourd-muet. Surpris, Bernardo lui rend l'accolade. Le reste de la nuit se passe avec un peu de tension, mais 'El Diablo' ne semble pas vouloir revenir à la charge, ni même récupérer son épée qu'il a lâché à l'arrivée de Zorro.

D'ailleurs qui est-il réellement ? Que voulait-il ? A la connaissance de son père, Diego n'avait pas d'ennemi… Hormis, sans doute, le Capitañ Monastorio. Diego se serait-il fait un ennemi en Espagne ?

Le lendemain, bien que Bernardo aurait voulut aller à la mission prendre des nouvelles de Monastorio, il savait que ce n'était pas prudent. Après tout, seul Zorro connaissait la vérité. Hors chose curieuse, le padre arriva au moment où Bernardo soignait un cheval. Souriant et le saluant silencieusement, il l'accompagna à l'hacienda où Don Alejandro faisait les cents pas dans la bibliothèque, à proximité de l'épée de son adversaire de la nuit dernière.

_ Padre Felipe ! S'exclama-t-il l'apercevant.

_ Don Alejandro, salua le padre.

_ Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda le don l'invitant à s'asseoir.

_ Je venais voir Diego… La nuit dernière Zorro a déposé un drôle de 'colis' à la mission.

_ Diego n'est pas en état de discuter j'en suis navré. Expliqua Don Alejandro baissant la voix.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le padre intrigué.

Don Alejandro lui résuma les faits…

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il est toujours inconscient, mais il a retrouvé des couleurs. Si vous désirez le voir, il est dans sa chambre.

_ Gracias.

Quelques minutes après, chambre de Diego où Bernardo avait suivi.

_ Padre ?

_ Oui Don Alejandro.

_ J'en reviens à votre histoire. Quel est donc ce 'colis' que Zorro a déposé à la mission ?

_ Il serait sage, Don Alejandro, que mon 'colis' reste non identifié. Il est entre les mains de Dieu, tout comme Diego s'y trouve.

_ … Don Alejandro demeura silencieux même si tout était alors dit.

_ Don Alejandro, votre arrogance risque de vous coûter plus un jour ou l'autre. Réfrénez celle-ci pour le bien de tous, à commencer par votre santé.

_ Oui padre.

_ Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec Diego ?

_ Si, répondit Don Alejandro.

Au moment où ce dernier sortait, il fit signe à Bernardo de le suivre.

_ Il peut rester Don Alejandro, intervint le padre.

Bernardo ne su que faire… Rester, ou suivre Don Alejandro. Il attendit une réaction de la part de celui-ci qui lui fit alors signe de rester. Bernardo secoua la tête, affirmatif.

'C'est vrai qu'il est sourd-muet.' Songea le padre.

Bernardo lui proposa une chaise et le padre le remercia d'un signe de tête.

_ Diego, Diego, dit-il avec condescendance, Zorro me laisse dans une bien étrange situation. Je doute que vous m'entendiez, mais qui sait… Le Seigneur vous fera-t-il percevoir mon désarroi. Il est vrai que le señor Monastorio m'a posé quelques difficultés par le passé, mais tous les hommes sont égaux devant Dieu. Et cet agneau égaré a besoin de moi… Même suite à ce que m'a avoué votre père à son sujet. Si Zorro l'a pris en pitié, cela prouve que le renard est juste… Je le rendrai à la justice en temps voulut. Pour le moment il est tout autant conscient que vous l'êtes. Je redoute néanmoins son réveil, le votre sera plus calme… Je pense que vous, ou Bernardo, pourrez transmettre un message au renard. La prochaine fois qu'il m'amène un demandeur d'asile… J'aimerai que ce soit lui !

Bernardo en tomba de sa chaise avec fracas. Le padre se retourna surpris et se leva pour aider Bernardo à se relever.

_ Et bien mon enfant, que vous est-il arrivé ? Questionna-t-il, mais Bernardo demeura silencieux, se dépoussiérant et se frottant le bras droit douloureux.

Lorsque le padre lui parla en langage des signes, surprenant quelque peu Bernardo, ce dernier lui expliqua que la chaise avait perdu pied, et mis à part une petite douleur au bras, tout était en ordre. Le padre, souriant, lui tapota le dos le faisant grimacer de plus belle et sortit de la chambre tandis que Bernardo ramassait les morceaux de chaise, se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'impliquer le padre.

Au dehors, au moment où le padre sortait, il vit courir vers lui Don Alejandro.

_ Tout va bien Don Alejandro ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est à moi de vous poser cette question padre ! Quel était ce bruit ?

_ Ce n'est rien de bien grave. Bernardo est tombé d'une chaise, lui expliqua le padre l'emmenant à sa suite.

Bien après le passage du padre et avoir rafistolé la chaise, tant bien que mal, Bernardo va à la bibliothèque ranger quelques livres et s'attarde sur l'épée de l'agresseur de la nuit dernière. Il la prend en main et l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures et aperçoit un blason. Il repose alors l'arme vivement comme si cette dernière l'avait mordue. Il faut vraiment que Diego revienne à lui. S'il ne se trompe pas, 'El Diablo' est de nouveau sur sa trace, et lui connaît le véritable visage de Diego, et le secret de Bernardo. Pourtant, à sa connaissance, El Diablo avait péri…

Fort heureusement, le lendemain, au petit matin.

'Encore au lit.' Songea Diego reprenant ses esprits et se redressant difficilement. Il aperçoit Bernardo endormit près de la fenêtre et sourit malgré la douleur qu'il ressent.

_ Bernardo, Bernardo, appelle-t-il le faisant sursauter.

Ce dernier se rapproche tout sourire.

_ Dis-moi, combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient cette fois ?

Sept, lui indique-t-il du bout des doigts.

_ Sept… jours ?

Oui acquiesce Bernardo.

_ Je me souviens vaguement… Je combattais contre M. et un second M. est apparu. Il a voulut abattre Zorro et je me suis retrouvé dans sa ligne de mire.

A ces mots, Bernardo laisse tomber la cruche d'eau se sentant soudain coupable et réalisant la tournure des événements. Il est vrai qu'à distance il n'avait pas réalisé.

_ Non Bernardo, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai manqué de discernement. J'ai jugé que M. ne tirerai pas si j'étais devant lui, je me suis trompé… A propos, merci d'avoir été cherché les lanciers… Non ? Comment ça non ?

Bernardo mima le Sergent Garcia pour les soldats et son visage tournait de gauche à droite, observant la main au-dessus des yeux.

_ Les soldats patrouillaient ?

Oui, affirma Bernardo.

_ Merci quand même… Peux-tu aller signaler à mon père que je suis réveillé, même si je pense qu'il ne doit pas être loin suite à la cruche cassé.

Bernardo accepta et sortit prestement de la pièce, tandis que songeur, Diego attendit patiemment. Et ce fut tout enjoué que Bernardo ouvrit la porte à Don Alejandro.

_ Diego, s'exclame-t-il retrouvant lui aussi le sourire.

_ Père. Bueñas dias.

_ Comment te sens-tu fils ?

_ Fatigué et confus. Mais dans l'ensemble plutôt bien.

_ J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdu… Je crois que je ne me le serai pas pardonné.

_ Père, vous n'y êtes pour rien… Vous étiez vous-même retenu.

_ Pourquoi être venu Diego ?

_... Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Déshonorer le nom des De la Vega ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, soupira Don Alejandro. J'ai été stupide de rentrer dans le jeu de ce vil individu.

_ Pouvez-vous m'expliquer s'il vous plaît.

_... Je ne suis pas fier de moi Diego, mais tu mérites la vérité, expliqua Don Alejandro en voulant s'asseoir.

Bernardo l'arrêta et lui proposa une autre chaise sous le regard amusé de Diego. Puis le père éclaira le fils sur sa rencontre avec le mystérieux M., son plan, le combat contre son fils, et l'arrivée de Zorro qui avait provoqué la chute de M. et qui, voulant abattre Zorro avait alors tiré sur Diego se trahissant de par son exclamation.

_ Effectivement, j'ai perdu pied et me suis retrouvé un peu plus bas. C'est en me relevant que je… C'était donc vous mon deuxième adversaire ?

_ Oui. Soupira Don Alejandro.

_ M… Est-ce bien Monastorio ?

_ Oui Diego.

_ Où est-il à présent ?

_ Personne au pueblo ou alentour ne semble le savoir. J'espère qu'il est maintenant convaincu.

' J'en doute, mais je l'espère aussi… Tiens, Bernardo semble savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Je verrais après.'

_ Vous semblez contrarié père.

_ De façon égoïste, j'eusse préféré que tu sois Zorro… Tu n'aurais pas été blessé.

'Certes.'

_ Ne culpabilisez pas père. Monastorio n'en a pas que contre Zorro… Par ailleurs, il avait déjà tenté de me faire porter ce masque, confessa Diego. 'A vérité, vérité et demi.'

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna Don Alejandro ne connaissant pas le fin mot de l'histoire, du moins de la bouche de son fils.

_ Il a voulut me faire passer pour Zorro devant les yeux du vice-roi, Don Esteban, sans succès… Le véritable Zorro est arrivé, c'est ce qui l'a fait chuter et il m'est avis qu'il doit m'en tenir rigueur.

_ J'aurai aimé voir ça… Il m'est avis que Zorro le retrouvera et l'arrêtera avant qu'il ne frappe de nouveau.

_ Vous croyez qu'il va refaire une tentative ?

_ J'en ai bien peur. Disons que cette dernière semaine il s'en est passé des choses, et c'est Zorro qui t'a sauvé la vie… Je crois qu'il nous a tous sauvé du reste.

Diego regarde discrètement Bernardo qui fait semblant de siffloter l'air de rien, tout content de lui.

_ Racontez-moi père, sourit Diego voulant se croiser les bras, mais arrêtant son mouvement.

Don Alejandro observe son fils un instant puis commence son récit.

_ Le lendemain du jour de ton duel, le Sergent Garcia est venu prendre de tes nouvelles et m'a annoncé ce que je savais déjà, à savoir que Monastorio a été relâché. Ce que j'ignorais alors était le pourquoi. D'après ce que m'a raconté le Sergent, c'est fou comme il parle facilement, Monastorio a réussi à avoir un sursis de son jugement pour trois semaines pour prouver sa bonne foi. Les soldats devaient toutefois le surveiller mais il a réussi à s'enfuir. Depuis les soldats sont à sa recherche.

'Je pense que ça explique leur proximité lors du combat.' Songea rapidement Diego.

_ Au moment où le Sergent est parti, un homme masqué est arrivé arme à la main et m'a ordonné de reculer. Malheureusement pour lui le Sergent est revenu, il avait oublié son chapeau. L'homme a alors pris la fuite, le Sergent en chasse. Je n'ai revu ni l'un ni l'autre pendant trois jours. Puis avant-hier, j'ai croisé le Sergent qui patrouillait avec des lanciers. Il s'est excusé d'avoir laissé échappé le bandido, tout en se découvrant, c'est là que j'ai aperçut un bandage autour de sa tête, il serait tombé de cheval en poursuivant M… Il m'a demandé de remercier Bernardo qui, je ne sais comment, a permis aux lanciers de le retrouver.

De nouveau Diego regarda Bernardo intrigué. Ce dernier n'avait pas chômé.

_ Puis le soir même, j'ai entendu du bruit. Quelqu'un râlé en tentant d'ouvrir ta porte, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Je suis sorti arme à la main, et nous nous sommes battus en duel. L'homme a réussi à me désarmer et s'apprêtait à m'éliminer lorsqu'un coup de fouet a fait sauter le pistolet de ses mains, et qu'il en a lâché son épée… C'était Zorro, sorti de nulle part, silencieux et souriant impertinent. L'homme a voulu récupérer son arme, mais d'un autre coup de fouet bien placé, Zorro l'a envoyé à mes pieds où je l'ai ramassé. Puis, sur un dernier salut, le renard est reparti comme il était venu.

_ Et Monastorio ? Interrogea Diego pensant alors que l'homme masqué n'était autre que le Capitañ.

_ Ce n'était pas Monastorio.

_ Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ El Diablo !

Diego, mal à l'aise, échangea un rapide regard incrédule avec Bernardo. Que signifiait ceci ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et JOYEUX NOËL. me revoilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Lorsque le passé ressurgit.<span>

_ Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? Demanda Diego tentant de se ressaisir.

_ Il … Il a pris la fuite. Il m'a jeté de la terre au visage et en a profité. J'ai tiré par réflexe, mais je ne sais si j'ai fait mouche ou non. J'ai entendu un cheval partir puis suis monter te voir…

_ Vous êtes sauf c'est le principal. Nous devons une fière chandelle à Zorro.

_ Et à Bernardo qui a eut le réflexe de fermer ta porte à clef.

_ Exact, dit Diego s'inclinant légèrement devant Bernardo pour le remercier.

Ce dernier, visiblement gêné, lui fit signe de se redresser faisant rire Don Alejandro et Diego qui s'arrêta rapidement à cause de la douleur.

_ Le médecin est passé régulièrement en fin de matinée, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_ Bien.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi fils ?

_ Je mangerai bien un petit morceau.

_ Il serait préférable que tu attendes l'avis du médecin.

_ Même pour manger ?

_ Même pour manger, sourit Don Alejandro. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

_ Père… Padre Felipe ne serait pas passé par le plus grand des hasards ?

_ C'est exact, il est passé hier… Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Une intuition. Que voulait-il ?

_ Il voulait discuter avec toi en rapport avec… Zorro.

_ En rapport avec Zorro ? Qu'a donc-t-il fait ?

_ Il aurait déposé un 'colis' à la mission, le soir même où El Diablo est apparu. Je n'en sais pas plus, le padre n'a rien voulu me dire à ce sujet.

_ Si le médecin me donne son accord, j'irai à la mission voir le padre.

_ Je doute que tu puisses chevaucher si vite.

Des bruits de sabots à l'extérieur, accompagné de cris d'un charretier, attirèrent l'attention de Don Alejandro.

_ Vous attendez un invité ? Questionna Diego.

_ Non… Seulement le médecin. Je vais voir.

_ Faites père, lui sourit Diego.

Une fois seul avec Bernardo.

_ El Diablo... La dernière fois que nous l'avons croisé, c'était en Espagne et il a fini au fond d'un ravin… Serait-il revenu d'entre les morts, et comment m'a-t-il retrouvé? Quant au 'colis' de Zorro… Qu'as-tu fait Bernardo ?

Bernardo mima un homme hargneux, blessé à la jambe droite, à demi-conscient et portant une barbiche.

_ Monastorio ?

Bernardo acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Si je comprends bien, Zorro a eut pitié de lui.

Oui, derechef.

_ Zorro est juste c'est vrai. Le padre l'a dit… Espérons que cette gentillesse n'échappe pas à Monastorio et qu'il ne s'en vexe pas. S'est-il rendu compte que Zorro l'a aidé ?

Bernardo lui fit signe que non, et que ce n'était pas Zorro qui l'avait trouvé.

_ Qui donc alors ?

Bernardo se désigna.

_ Toi ? Tu joues avec le feu Bernardo, Monastorio n'est pas si bête… Je suis d'accord avec toi, la fièvre peut le faire délirer, mais il ne faut pas abuser de la situation… J'avais déjà fort à faire en tant que Diego face à Monastorio qui veut prouver que je suis Zorro, mais si en plus 'El Diablo' s'en mêle… Surtout que ce dernier me connaît réellement… Oui c'est vrai, nous aussi nous connaissons sa réelle identité… Par contre je doute qu'il connaisse celle de Zorro… Sans doute la réputation du renard est-elle allée jusqu'en Espagne, ironise Diego avant de se taire et de faire signe à Bernardo. Des visiteurs approchaient à l'extérieur.

'Mes oreilles vont mieux que tantôt.'

_ Isabella, comment allez-vous ? Et comment se porte le petit Diego ? Demanda Diego les reconnaissant sans peine.

'Le petit Diego… En plus. Il va m'entendre celui-là.'

_ Diego, quelle joie de vous revoir… Je crains qu'il y ait un malentendu avec votre père.

_ Un malentendu.

'C'est fort possible, voir arriver une jeune et jolie femme, seule, avec un bébé, je pense que ça peut porter à confusion. Il m'est avis que mon père va me poser quelques questions.'

'Un malentendu… Quelle effrontée ! C'est elle-même qui…'

_ Diego… Je te laisse avec la jeune femme, attends-toi néanmoins à avoir une très sérieuse discussion avec moi par la suite. Lui dit Don Alejandro d'une voix ferme.

_ Bien père. Lui répondit Diego calmement, se doutant de la tournure de la conversation à venir tandis que ce dernier ressortait en faisant signe à Bernardo de surveiller les deux jeunes gens.

Ce dernier acquiesça, souriant, et offrit une chaise à la jeune femme une fois que Don Alejandro referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Gracias Bernardo.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

'El Diablo, Isabella… En revoilà du monde.'

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous mène si loin de l'Espagne ? Interrogea Diego.

_ Il fallait que je vous retrouve Diego. Votre départ précipité m'a laissé plein d'interrogations. Et quand j'ai entendu parler de Zorro… Je savais que c'était vous… Vous ne m'aviez rien di de votre départ et je ne savais pas où chercher… El Diablo… Il est revenu d'entre les morts.

_ Je viens d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Mon père a fait sa rencontre hier soir.

_ Il vous a retrouvé lui aussi ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu… El Zorro l'a fait fuir… Il vous a menacé ?

_ … Oh Diego, je suis confuse…

_ Qu'y a-t-il Isabella ?

_ Pour que votre père accepte de me laisser vous parler, j'ai prétendu que le petit Diego était votre fils. Dit-elle visiblement gênée.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ? S'exclama Diego se redressant un peu plus et découvrant ainsi son bandage. Il grimaça devant la vivacité de son geste.

_ Je suis désolée Diego, c'était le seul moyen.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air fâché.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé Diego ? Osa demander Isabella en apercevant le bandage.

_ Un homme m'a tiré dessus… Il s'est trompé de cible, ironisa-t-il.

'Je ne vais certainement pas lui dire que son oncle m'a pris pour cible…'

_ Mon pauvre ami. Et moi qui arrive pour vous demander de l'aide.

'Soit El Diablo l'a suivi, soit c'est une coïncidence.'

_ Bernardo, va chercher mon père s'il te plaît. Dit-il de vive voix.

_ Diego ? Interpella Isabella.

_ Je préfère dissiper le malentendu le plus tôt possible. Mon père a déjà une piètre opinion de moi, mais si en plus je deviens un père qui fuit ses responsabilités, ça ne va pas arranger notre relation. Et puis… Je dois lui parler d'El Diablo, et votre présence est nécessaire… Cependant, je vous en conjure, n'en dites rien et gardez mon habileté à l'épée pour vous.

_ Pourquoi donc Diego ? Vous êtes pourtant…

_ Mon père n'en connaît rien, et c'est mieux ainsi. Et votre oncle, si je ne m'abuse, n'en connaît rien non plus. L'interrompit-il.

_ Vous connaissez mon oncle ?

_ C'est une bien longue histoire.

_ Vous devez sans doute savoir qu'il doit être jugé sous peu.

_ Si… Il a abusé de sa situation au pueblo jusqu'à l'arrivée de Zorro.

_ Zorro… Tout le monde le connaît, mais personne ne semble savoir de qui il s'agit.

_ Le renard cache son identité, sans doute pour protéger sa famille et sa vie, tenta Diego naïf.

_ Sans doute, sourit Isabella. Je pense que ce doit être un homme au grand cœur, un peu… comme vous. Je ne veux pas vous amener plus d'ennuis Diego. Je ne dirais rien à votre père. Ni sur El Diablo et vous, ni sur votre habileté à l'épée.

_ Gracias Isabella.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonne lecture à vous et merci.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 : El Diablo.<span>

Lorsque Bernardo revint avec Don Alejandro, il lui offrit une chaise, laissant celle qu'il avait réparée de côté. Diego remarqua alors que son père avait avec lui une épée. Bernardo ressortit peu après. Avec Isabella dans la pièce, il n'était pas prudent pour lui de rester. Un silence un peu lourd s'installa, bien vite brisé par Diego.

_ Père, permettez que je vous présente Isabella Maria De la Cruz. C'est une jeune femme qui s'est retrouvée face à face à El Diablo… D'autre part, avant de vous expliquer ce que je connais, sachez que je ne suis pas le père du petit Diego. Ce n'était qu'un subterfuge de la part d'Isabella pour pouvoir m'approcher. Rit-il.

Don Alejandro eut l'air soulagé, mais pourquoi ce mensonge ? En raison d'El Diablo ?

_ Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, le pourquoi de ce pieux mensonge.

_ Tu as l'air de bien connaître El Diablo fils.

_ Bien connaître est sans doute exagéré. J'ai eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. ' A plusieurs reprises', se garda-t-il d'ajouter. Lorsque je suis arrivé en Espagne, son nom était déjà dans toutes les conversations. Il agissait déjà depuis plusieurs années, kidnappant, torturant, exigeant des rançons contre ses prisonniers, volant et assassinant... J'étais à peine débarqué qu'en cherchant mon chemin, j'ai croisé sa route, pour le plus grand bien d'Isabella. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Bernardo. En fait sans Bernardo à ce moment là, je ne serais sans doute plus là pour vous en parler.

'Quel menteur.' Songea Isabella silencieuse taisant sa réaction.

_ Pour faire simple, j'ai interrompu El Diablo qui voulait porter la main sur une femme, et le diable a bien failli m'emporter avec lui… 'Il était d'ailleurs plus facile d'agir à visage découvert en Espagne.' Par la suite El Diablo semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. Mais bien des mystères demeuraient autour d'Isabella que j'ai appris à connaître. Puis il y a cette soirée de fin de promotion… Quelques temps avant que je ne revienne au pays... Un homme masqué s'en est pris aux jeunes femmes présentes. Plus particulièrement à Isabella. Nous avons été plusieurs à aller porter secours aux señoritas. L'homme masqué est parti en vociférant. _Foi d'El Diablo je me vengerai._ Durant les jours qui ont suivi, les personnes qui sont venus en aide à Isabella sont mortes dans des circonstances étranges… L'entourage même d'Isabella était menacé et cette dernière refusait de sortir de chez elle. J'ai eu bien du mal à la convaincre de prendre un peu l'air. Chaperonné par Bernardo, nous sommes allés faire un tour. El Diablo est alors réapparu. Nous lui avons échappé non sans mal. La calèche dans laquelle nous nous trouvions a fini sa course, détaché des chevaux, au fond d'un ravin. Cachés sous un aplomb rocheux, nous avons vu El Diablo approcher pour inspecter le contrebas. Avec Bernardo, nous lui avons attrapé chacun un pied et l'avons précipité au fond du ravin. C'était cette décision ou bien finir embroché un jour ou l'autre…

'Il a modifié l'histoire… Ca ne c'est pas passé ainsi du tout. Déjà lors de notre première rencontre, Bernardo n'était pas encore avec lui. Il est vrai que le diable a faillit l'emporter, si ce n'était le médaillon de sa mère qu'il portait dans la poche face son cœur… Ensuite oui il y a eu la poursuite entre la calèche et El Diablo, mais la voiture n'a pas fini au fond du ravin. Diego l'a arrêté in extremis à proximité. Et m'a aidé à en descendre. Il essayait même de réveiller Bernardo, alors assommé, lorsqu'El Diablo est arrivé très peu de temps après. Ils ont alors engagé le combat à l'épée et El Diablo a perdu pied aux abords du précipice. Diego a voulut l'aider, mais El Diablo n'a pas accepté cette main providentielle et lui a infligé une coupure pour lui faire lâcher prise. Du reste la cicatrice semble invisible, je ne la trouve pas…' Songe Isabella devant la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Diego ment à son père.

_ Connais-tu l'identité d'El Diablo ?

_ Pablo De la Cruz ! Un étudiant bien plus âgé que moi avec qui j'ai fait connaissance à l'école militaire…

_ De la Cruz ? Y-a-t-il un lien avec la señora ?

_ C'est un cousin éloigné d'Isabella. D'après ce que m'a raconté Isabella, il y a toujours eut des rivalités dans sa famille…

_ Il aurait retrouvé votre trace jeune fille.

_ Lorsqu'il est tombé, je n'avais pas de raison de continuer à me cacher. Pour moi, la chute lui avait été fatale.

_ Nous sommes deux dans l'erreur, souligna Diego. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il y a quelques temps, j'ai reçu un message signé El Diablo. J'ai cru bon de venir vous demander conseil. En Espagne, les accidents se sont multipliés autour de moi. Je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner.

_ Il vous a forcé à venir me demander mon aide. Songea Diego à haute voix.

_ Vous voulez dire que c'était sa manière de me forcer à vous demander conseil et de venir vous chercher ici ?

_ J'en ai bien peur. 'Plus facile pour lui de me retrouver ainsi.'

_ Oh Diego… Qu'ai-je encore fait comme bêtise…

_ Ne vous en faites pas Isabella. J'ai une autre question… Votre oncle connaît-il El Diablo ?

_ Si… C'est suite à sa rencontre qu'il a été envoyé ici.

_ Savez-vous ce qu'il en est ? Demanda Diego curieux et intriguant Don Alejandro.

_ Vaguement… Il faisait parti d'un convoi chargé de la protection du trésor… El Diablo aurait anéanti le convoi à lui tout seul, excepté mon oncle qui a réussi à protéger le trésor et fait fuir El Diablo. C'est au chevet de la mort qu'il a mené à terme sa mission… Il n'a plus jamais été comme avant. Pour le féliciter, il a été envoyé ici, pour s'occuper de la garnison.

_ De qui parlez-vous ? Finit par demander Don Alejandro perplexe.

_ De son oncle… Le señor Monastorio.

_ Monastorio… Comme le capitaine Monastorio?

_ Tout à fait, fit Diego gravement sans sourire. 'Comment va-t-il prendre cette nouvelle ? Il était inutile de la lui cacher.'

_ Vous… Vous êtes sa nièce ?

_ Si Don Alejandro, rosit-elle.

_ Diego ? S'exclama-t-il confus.

_ Je réponds d'Isabella père… Elle est beaucoup plus agréable que son oncle, dit-il souriant. Et elle sait que la justice attend son oncle.

_ Oh ! Connaît-elle les grandes lignes de l'histoire ?

_ Je pense, père, qu'Isabella a déjà fort à faire avec El Diablo. Et avec votre accord, il serait préférable qu'elle loge céans.

_ Bien sur. Crescencia sera là pour vous aider señora. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, même pour le petit Diego, surtout n'hésitez pas… A propos, excusez ma curiosité, mais y a-t-il une raison particulière que votre petit se prénomme ainsi ?

_ Si señor De la Vega. Mais vôtre Diego l'ignore. Rougit-elle.

Ce dernier, intrigué, leva les sourcils.

_ Racontez-nous s'il vous plaît. Sans indiscrétion bien-sûr.

_ Lorsque j'ai rencontré Diego, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était un homme de cœur. Il a toujours été à mes côtés, depuis la mort de mon époux, jusqu'à son départ précipité. Lorsque Diego est né, ce fut une des premières personnes à venir me rendre visite… Ma décision était prise. Mon bébé porterait le nom de Diego Enrique Hidalgo De la Cruz. J'espère que mon Diego sera aussi valeureux que le vôtre.

'Valeureux Diego ?'

_ Père, je vois que vous avez une arme bien différente de celle que vous portez habituellement. Puis-je la voir ? Tenta Diego pour changer de sujet.

_ Bien sur. Dit-il le regardant gravement lui tendant l'épée.

Diego l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Il l'aurait reconnu sans peine.

'C'est l'arme d'El Diablo.'

_ C'est une bien belle arme. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ Il s'agit de l'arme d'El Diablo. Il l'a laissé tomber au premier coup de fouet de Zorro.

_ Oh. El Diablo va vouloir la récupérer, c'est certain.

_ Pourquoi cette certitude ?

_ Bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas, cette arme semble de bonne fabrique. Il serait dommage de s'en séparer.

Isabella sourit au commentaire.

_ Puis-je Diego ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Faites attention, elle est un peu lourde.

_ Gracias.

Don Alejandro regarda à son tour Isabella inspecter l'arme.

_ Diego… Cette arme a un autre secret, admit-elle confuse et au bord du malaise…

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en récupérant l'arme pour la passer à son père.

_ Elle… Elle appartenait à mon défunt époux.

Diego et son père échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Venez señora, vous devez être fatiguée de ce long voyage. Dit Don Alejandro avec douceur.

_ Si. Gracias señor De la Vega.

_ Je vous en prie. L'invita-t-il à prendre son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Je vais lui montrer ses appartements et la présenter à Crescencia.

_ Faites père… Au passage, vous pouvez faire signe à Bernardo de revenir s'il vous plaît.

_ Oui.

'Espérons que Bernardo puisse m'en dire un peu plus…'


	12. Chapter 12

BONNE ANNEE, MEILLEURS VOEUX, et Bonne lecture. ;o)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Convalescences et rencontres<span>

Lorsque Bernardo arriva, quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Diego de le voir accompagné du médecin.

'Bon, je pense que je ne pourrais pas interroger Bernardo avant un bon moment.'

_ Buenas días Diego. Vous nous revenez de loin.

_ Buenas días, dit-il se redressant.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Affamé, ironisa Diego.

_ Vous avez toujours le sens de l'humour c'est bien. Sourit le médecin sortant ses instruments.

Après une consultation complète, il s'avéra que tout allait bien, hormis une douleur normale. Diego pouvait reprendre ses activités avec précaution. Toutefois hors de question de chevaucher par lui-même. Dans une voiture oui, sur un cheval non. Le médecin souhaita un bon rétablissement à Diego et le salua. Diego le remercia, et sitôt le médecin partit, se leva non sans mal.

' Il faut que je mange un peu.' Songe-t-il se déplaçant lourdement. 'J'ai besoin d'exercices… Être resté allongé toute une semaine sans bouger ne m'a pas fait que du bien.'

Tandis qu'il fit un premier pas, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Bernardo.

_ Bernardo tu tombes bien…

Ce dernier s'empressa de tendre l'oreille, l'avertissant ainsi qu'une autre personne était à proximité. Souriant, Diego lui fit signe d'approcher et Bernardo s'exécuta tandis que Don Alejandro entrait à son tour.

_ Diego ? Que fais-tu debout ?

_ Père, le médecin a dit que je pouvais reprendre mes activités.

_ Certes, mais je trouve que c'est encore un peu tôt.

_ Plus je reste alité, moins je serais en forme, argumenta Diego.

_ Mais plus tu en fais, moins vite tu récupéreras.

_ J'aimerai prendre un peu l'air dans la cour. Et puisque le médecin n'avait rien contre, je mangerai bien un morceau.

Don Alejandro sourit et se plaça de l'autre côté de son fils et ensemble ils descendirent dans la tour. Le soleil était sur le déclin lorsqu'Isabella retrouva Diego.

_ Vous avez pu vous lever ? Interrogea-t-elle souriante.

_ Oui. Et je dois admettre que les doux rayons du soleil m'ont fait un grand bien, tout comme votre présence.

_ Vous êtes incorrigible Diego… Dites-moi.

_ Quoi donc ?

Isabella regarda alentour, s'assurant que personne n'écouterait.

_ Pourquoi avoir menti de la sorte ?

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon père ne connaît rien de mon habileté et il serait sage que cela reste entre nous.

_ Certes, mais votre histoire fait de vous un meurtrier, ce que vous n'êtes pas.

_ Je comprends votre point de vue Isabella, mais mon père ne me juge pas comme tel. Soyez-en assurée.

_ Diego… Si je ne vous connaissez pas, je dirai que vous cachez un terrible secret.

_ Isabella, ne vous en faites pas… Sans doute entendrez-vous une autre histoire à l'écoute de votre oncle la prochaine fois que vous le verrez.

_ Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

_ Non… Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Je suis retournée au pueblo en fin de matinée, pour récupérer d'autres affaires que j'avais laissée à l'auberge. Des personnes discutaient à son propos… Les soldats disent que c'est lui qui vous a tiré dessus.

_ … En effet Isabella, mais disons que c'est en parti ma faute, sourit Diego.

_ Dites moi s'il vous plaît

_ Pour faire court, je me suis retrouvé dans sa ligne de mire au moment où il tirait sur Zorro… D'un certain point de vue, c'est un accident.

_ Vous me rassurez Diego, l'Oncle Enrique ne peut pas être si cruel qu'on le dit.

'Ca…'

_ Enrique… C'est aussi le deuxième prénom du petit Diego n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, rougit-elle. L'oncle Enrique a toujours été très présent dans mon enfance.

_ Je vais rendre visite au padre Felipe à la mission. Cela vous tente-t-il de venir avec moi ? Vous visiterez un peu la région ainsi.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir Diego, mais n'est ce pas un peu tard ?

_ Si… J'irai demain matin, j'espère avoir retrouvé un peu plus de force d'ici là.

_ Diego ? Appela son père.

_ Si padre ?

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je suis plus réveillé… J'envisage d'aller faire un tour à la mission demain matin, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

_ Bien sur que non.

_ Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

_ Je ne peux pas Diego, j'ai à faire en ville. Le dîner va être servi.

_ Nous arrivons. Gracias, dit-il ensuite prenant appui sur son père qui l'aida à se relever.

Beaucoup plus tard, et de nouveau dans sa chambre, Diego fit enfin un petit point avec Bernardo à propos du Sergent et de l'intervention de Zorro contre El Diablo. Bernardo était d'ailleurs gêné à l'idée d'avoir donné des coups de fouet au diable.

_ Oui, Zorro s'est ainsi fait un nouvel ennemi. Ne t'en fais pas Bernardo, Zorro sera capable de se défendre en temps voulut. Donc El Diablo porte lui aussi une barbiche et il avait le même masque que Monastorio… Ceci dit les loups noirs sont d'un commun en ce moment tu ne trouves pas ? Rigole Diego.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Diego s'éveilla, la première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il se trouvait plus vivace que la veille. Sur il ne pourrait pas encore se battre tranquillement, ni courir la plaine avec Tornado, mais dans l'ensemble il se sentait beaucoup mieux et récupéré facilement. Il descendit au salon en prenant son temps, croisant Bernardo en arrivant en bas des marches.

_ Buenas días Bernardo, comment me trouves-tu?

Il lui fit signe que tout était ok.

_ Tu peux m'aider à joindre le salon ? Gracias. Le remercia-t-il.

_ Buenas días Diego, sourit Isabella radieuse.

_ Buenas días Isabella. Êtes-vous prête à partir ?

_ Si Diego, on ne peut plus prête… Pourquoi avez-vous mis votre bras en écharpe ?

_ Un conseil du médecin pour soulager la douleur. Rien d'alarmant. Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt efficace. Señora, lui offrit-il ensuite son bras libre.

Et ce fut tout doucettement qu'ils gagnèrent la calèche où Bernardo les attendait.

Le chemin jusqu'à la mission fur paisible. Diego s'amusa à jouer les guides et présenta la faune et la flore locale à Isabella. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le padre Felipe était dehors, en train de jardiner. Un large sourire inonda son visage à la vue de Diego.

_ Diego, on enfant, comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien padre, gracias. Répondit-il tandis que Bernardo l'aidé à descendre avant d'aller aider Isabella.

_ Gracias.

_ Buenas días señora.

_ Buenas días padre.

_ Padre Felipe, je vous présente Isabella Maria De la Cruz. Isabella voici le padre Felipe avec qui je partage beaucoup d'intérêts littéraire.

_ Ne restons pas ici, entrons. Les invite-t-il à l'intérieur de la mission.

_ Gracias.

A l'intérieur, un serviteur apporta rafraîchissement et panier de fruits.

_ J'ai su ce qu'il vous était arrivé, commença le padre.

_ C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances padre… Mon père m'a dit que vous étiez passé.

_ Oui. Il y avait un sujet de discussion assez important que je voulais aborder avec vous.

_ Oh… Allons marcher, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'exercices. Isabella, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Bernardo vous accompagne.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Bernardo, appela-t-elle.

Mais celui-ci demeura impassible jusqu'aux signes de Diego, intriguant Isabella. Bernardo n'était pas si loin d'elle pourtant. Ce dernier, voulant faire bonne figure, lui proposa son bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur faisant sourire Diego et le padre. Puis Diego se leva à son tour, imitant le padre.

_ Suivez-moi Diego. Il y a deux soirs, Zorro est venu déposer un 'colis'. Un homme blessé. Je ne sais pas quelles ont été les motivations du renard pour ce faire, mais il lui a été d'une aide précieuse. Sans lui, cet homme aurait fini par succomber.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Je dirais bien que suite à ce qu'il vous a fait endurer il y a une justice divine, mais ce ne serait pas bien placé de ma part… La fièvre l'a fait délirer hier et il ressassait trois noms…

_ Trois noms ?

_ Oui… De la Vega, Zorro, et… El Diablo, se signa le padre.

Diego eut un air choqué un court instant qui n'échappa pas au padre.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas dit, mais il s'agit bien de Monastorio n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Diego.

_ Quelle était la sévérité de ses blessures ?

_ Une jambe droite abîmée.

_ Autre chose ?

_ Une blessure à l'arme blanche. Zorro ne l'aurait pas emmené, il…

_ Vous croyez que Zorro ?

_ Non. Quelle raison aurait-il eu de m'amener un blessé dans cette condition. Il est derrière cette porte, lui dit le padre tandis qu'ils arrivaient au bout d'un couloir.

_ Puis-je ?

_ Il a besoin de calme. Il est revenu à lui ce matin et a eu du mal à admettre le lieu où il se trouvait… Je ne lui ai pas dit qui l'avait mené ici.

_ Il est sage de le taire padre. Monastorio ne porte pas Zorro dans son cœur.

_ Tout comme vous Diego, j'en ai bien peur.

_ Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je vous le promets, rajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

_ Buenas días señor, le salut Diego poliment.

_ De la Vega! Vous venez contemplez une épave ? Se redressa le blessé avec fierté.

_ Allons señor, ne parlez pas de vous de la sorte, dit Diego prenant place sur une chaise et soupirant de soulagement.

Monastorio l'observa, incrédule. De la Vega était visiblement et encore bien fatigué.

_ Comment… Comment êtes-vous passé devant moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Questionna finalement Monastorio après un bon silence.

_ Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, lorsque Zorro est apparu, je me défendais contre un certain M. J'ai trop reculé et sui tombé là où vous vous trouviez. J'étais désorienté en me relevant et c'est en titubant que j'ai dû apparaître devant vous… Du reste, avec le masque que vous portiez alors, il était difficile de voir convenablement.

_ Vous me donnez raison ?

_ Non ! Je vous donne l'explication.

_ De la Vega, je reste convaincu que vous et le renard ne faites qu'un. C'est encore une de vos ruses.

_ Señores, un peu de sérieux je vous prie, intervint le padre voulant calmer les choses.

_ Padre Felipe… Sans vous l'ordonner, pouvez-vous allez chercher la señora ?

_ Diego ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons bien sage, ironisa Diego faisant râler Monastorio.

_ Gracias, rajouta-t-il tandis que le padre s'éloignait.

_ Qu'avez-vous en tête Zorro ?

_ Vous persistez malgré le fait que nous étions distincts tous deux ? Le padre m'a dit que la fièvre vous avait fait délirer.

_ Le padre parle trop.

_ Le padre est un grand confident et ami quand on le connaît bien… Quant à ce que j'ai en tête… Nous avons un ennemi commun señor Monastorio.

_ Vous… Avoir un ennemi ?

_ Si. Mais à ma défense, c'est la faute à pas de chance… Disons que je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, mais ce pour le plus grand bien d'une señora.

_ Arrêtez de me prendre pour un benêt De la Vega… Du reste de quelle…

_ Oncle Enrique ! Jaillit une voix mélodieuse les interrompant.


	13. Chapter 13

Ca y est j'ai récupérer mon ordinateur, j'admets m'être pris quelques libertés quant au passé de Diego et celui de Monastorio, mais comme rien n'est dit dans la série... Sur ce Bonne lecture et encore merci de votre patience.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles.<span>

Diego tout sourire, regarda Isabella se jeter dans les bras de son oncle.

_ Que ? … Isabella ?

Le padre regarda Diego perplexe, à la recherche d'une explication. Ce dernier, se relevant, sorti de la pièce prenant appui sur le padre tandis que Bernardo arrivait en courant, laissant oncle et nièce discuter. Diego fit signe à Bernardo de rester attendre Isabella.

_ Isabella, comme tu as grandi ! Que fais-tu ici … Avec De la Vega ?

_ C'est une bien longue histoire oncle Enrique, et vous paraissez bien fatigué pour l'entendre maintenant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Isabella, je vais déjà mieux… Tu as des ennuis, c'est De la Vega ?

_ Non mon oncle. Diego n'y est pour rien… Il a déjà des ennuis et je lui en ramène d'autres.

_ Que t'as raconté ce renard ?

_ Oncle Enrique… Vous ne semblez pas apprécier Diego. C'est pourtant un bon ami… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et je préfère continuer à l'ignorer… Que vous est-il arrivé ? Tenta-t-elle changeant de sujet.

_ Des ennuis… Que je partage avec De la Vega, dit-il hautain.

_ Oncle Enrique s'il vous plaît, soupira Isabella.

Dans le couloir, Bernardo effaça vite son sourire amusé. Monastorio souffla et se redressa davantage. Il n'avait jamais su dire non à sa nièce.

_ Un homme que l'on m'avait dit disparu est remonté des enfers.

_ Un homme ?

_ Celui-là même qui… Il porte bien son nom après tout, maugréa-t-il.

_ Vous en dites trop sans en dire assez. De qui parlez-vous ?

_ Du diable, il a profité de ma faiblesse pour tenter de m'emporter.

_ Du diable ?... El Diablo, frissonna Isabella faisant réagir Monastorio à cette appellation. Il est partout. Quand l'avez-vous croisé ?

_ A en croire le padre Felipe, il doit y avoir deux ou trois jours de cela, avant d'être conduit ici. Tu sembles le connaître… T'a-t-il fait du mal ?

_ El Diablo… Il… Il est la raison pour laquelle je me tourne vers Diego.

_ Quel rapport existe-t-il entre De la Vega et El Diablo ? Demanda Monastorio perplexe.

Au dehors, Bernardo se fit plus attentif, et savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas intervenir.

_ Diego m'a sauvé des griffes du diable par deux fois.

_ Racontes-moi ma chère, tu m'intrigues.

_ La première fois remonte à l'époque où il venait d'arriver en Espagne… La seconde était peu avant son retour… El Diablo avait alors fini au fond d'un ravin.

_ Il l'a poussé ?

_ Oh non… Ils se sont battus et El Diablo est tombé. Diego a voulut l'aider mais…

_ Ils se sont battus… A l'épée ?

_... Non, tenta-t-elle de mentir. Mais au sourire satisfait de son oncle elle su que c'était perdu d'avance et s'en mordit les lèvres.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi De la Vega me parlait d'ennemi commun. Ainsi donc il s'est retrouvé face au diable et il a survécu…

_ Il n'était pas seul, Bernardo et d'autres amis étaient présents… La première fois.

_ Et la seconde ?

_ Bernardo était là… Oncle Enrique, ils m'ont sauvé la vie ainsi que celle du petit.

_ Celle du petit ? Tu es mère ? Tu es donc marié… Où est ton époux ?

_ Je suis mère c'est exact… Mon époux est décédé bien avant la naissance de notre fils et peu avant ma première rencontre avec El Diablo et celle de Diego… Il m'a alors doublement aidé.

_ Oh… Je suis navré de l'apprendre.

_ Oncle Enrique ? Questionna Isabella se mordant les lèvres hésitante.

_ Oui Isabella ?

_ J'ai entendu des tas de choses sur vous.

_ De la Vega ?

_ Oh non ! … Au pueblo… On dit même que vous avez tiré de sang froid sur Diego.

_ Ce babo… Il s'est retrouvé dans ma ligne de mire sans que je ne m'en rende compte… C'est accidentel.

_ Diego m'a dit la même chose.

_ Il t'a expliqué ?

_ Non… Enfin très légèrement… En comparaison Zorro passe pour un homme juste dans la conversation des gens.

_ Zorro… Maudit soit-il. C'est de sa faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation. Et puis je suis certain que c'est lui… Je le prouverai d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Mon oncle, vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous devez le savoir. Personne ne viendra vous chercher.

_ Hormis l'homme qui m'y a conduit… Et à qui je dois la vie. Une ombre aussi noire que son cheval.

_ Un homme juste, souligna Isabella.

_ Je dois admettre que je ne porte pas De la Vega dans mon cœur, mais te savoir sous sa protection me rassure, même si c'est un bien piètre bretteur, rajoute-t-il espiègle.

'A malin, malin et demi De la Vega.'

_ Piètre bretteur ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu à l'œuvre, s'emporta-t-elle.

Dans le couloir, Bernardo se cacha le visage dépité par la naïveté d'Isabella.

' Oups, je crains d'en avoir encore trop dit.' Songe-t-elle devant le regard étincelant de son oncle.

_ Isabella ma chère enfant, tu ne sais pas à quel point tes mots me réconfortent.

'Il est vraiment futé ce renard. Mais arriverai-je à le prouver ?'

Oncle et nièce continuèrent de discuter un instant puis Bernardo frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il fit signe à Isabella et salua Monastorio.

' Lui… C'est lui qui m'a découvert et il a déguerpit bien vite.'

D'un signe de tête, Monastorio lui rendit son salut, le surprenant quelque peu. Bernardo fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son front, le comparant au sien.

_ Je n'ai pas de fièvre Baboso, râla Monastorio lui retirant vivement sa main de son front.

_ Oncle Enrique, modérez vos paroles. Bernardo ne vous a rien fait… Bernardo venez.

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et continua à observer Monastorio impassible, puis il haussa les épaules et se tournant vers Isabella, lui offrit son bras.

' Ca fait déjà deux fois qu'il m'ignore. Bizarre…'

_ Portes-toi bien mon enfant et… Remercie El Zorro de ma part. Dit Monastorio souriant.

_ Je le ferais si je le vois… Je n'ai pas encore eut l'honneur de le croiser jusqu'à présent.

_ Il m'est avis que tu l'as déjà croisé et que tu le croiseras de nouveau assez rapidement, sourit Monastorio malin.

_ Je suis curieuse de faire sa connaissance.

Monastorio observa Bernardo toujours impassible.

'Quel lien peut-il avoir avec le renard ? Je suis certain qu'il en a un.'

Quelque part, voir sa nièce lui avait fait du bien. Ses blessures semblaient lointaines, même si celles-ci ne se faisaient pas oublier.

_Au dehors. _

_ Au revoir padre.

_ Au revoir mon enfant… Diego ?

_ Oui padre.

_ Soit prudent.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas padre. Rétorqua Diego grimpant dans la calèche à son tour.

Durant le trajet retour, Isabella interrogea Diego sur l'absence de réaction de Bernardo.

_ Oh… Il a tendance à avoir un peu la tête ailleurs en ce moment.

_ Je comprends mieux. Diego… J'ai. J'ai peur d'en avoir trop dit à mon oncle, avoua-t-elle gênée.

_ Mon oncle vous a traité de piètre bretteur et j'ai réagit vivement, vous me connaissez.

_ Oh… Ce n'est pas si grave, mentit-il souriant.

' C'était un risque à courir en les laissant seuls, mais j'avais de mon côté quelques explications à apporter au padre.'

_ Croyez-vous que nous croiserons Zorro ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

_ Zorro ? Pourquoi vouloir croiser ce hors-la-loi ? Demanda Diego étonné.

_ J'ai un message à lui transmettre.

_ J'ai bien peur que vous allez devoir garder ce message un certain temps. Il est plus commun de croiser El Zorro durant les nuits, à ce que l'on dit.

Bernardo stoppa soudain la calèche.

_ Que se passe-t-il Bernardo ?

Ce dernier lui désigna la route devant eux. Un cavalier galopait vers eux.

_ Avançons calmement Bernardo.

_ Diego ? Interrogea Isabella.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reconnaitrai ce cheval facilement.

Isabella le regarda avec étonnement tandis que le cavalier et la voiture se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

_ Holà, s'arrêta le cavalier tandis que Bernardo arrêta la calèche.

_ Buenas días père.

_ Buenas días Diego. Venez-vous de la mission ?

_ Si.

_ Comment se porte le padre Felipe ?

_ Bien. Il était ravi de me voir éveillé… Je croyais que vous aviez une affaire à régler en ville ?

_ Une affaire peuh ! Ce vaurien voulait m'escroquer. Il a bien vite compris à qui il avait à faire… En rentrant un messager m'a remis un pli m'indiquant que tu étais en danger.

_ Je crains que ce message ne soit erroné.

_ A moins que celui qui l'a écrit n'ait pu te localiser.

' Probable.'

_ Êtes-vous armé père ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Alors tenez-vous prêt, sait-on jamais.

' Je ne suis ni en état, ni en position de pouvoir me défendre.'

Diego fit un signe à Bernardo qui fit repartir la calèche tandis que Don Alejandro les escorta.

Le retour se fit avec plus de tension qu'à l'aller et ce fut d'autant plus le cas lorsqu'un coup de feu claqua faisant cabrer le cheval de Don Alejandro qui malgré tout resta solidement sur la selle… Isabella se réfugia dans les bras de Diego, le faisant involontairement grimacer tandis que le cavalier galopa vers eux, arme à la main. Don Alejandro sortit son arme et attendit le bon moment avant de s'élancer à son tour.

_ PÈRE, l'interpella Diego sans succès.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : La belle et le renard.

__ PÈRE, l'interpella Diego sans succès._

Lorsque Don Alejandro arriva à proximité du cavalier, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Don Alejandro remarqua bien vite que le cavalier semblait déstabiliser par sa défense, et comme surpris de le voir. Néanmoins le combat fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée des soldats. Le cavalier, les apercevant, prit la poudre d'escampette. Don Alejandro rangea alors son arme tandis que le Sergent Garcia s'approcha et que quelques lanciers se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'agresseur sur l'ordre du Sergent.

_ Buenas días señores… Señora, salua ce dernier avant de réaliser… Don Diego, comment allez-vous ? S'exclama-t-il heureux.

_ Bien gracias.

_ Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Nous avons été rendre une petite visite au padre Felipe, et je profitais de la sortie pour faire découvrir notre région à la señora… Sergent, comme vous avez pu le constater, le chemin n'est pas très sûr, pouvez-vous nous escorter ?

_ Bien sur Don Diego, j'allais vous le proposer, rétorqua-t-il tout guilleret.

Don Alejandro acquiesça discrètement la demande de son fils, et ce fut sous bonne garde qu'ils arrivèrent à l'Hacienda.

_ Encore merci Sergent et bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée à vous Don Alejandro.

_ Père, pouvez-vous me montrer le message por favor ? Demanda Diego une fois que le Sergent et ses hommes furent éloignés.

_ Que veux-tu en faire ?

_ L'étudier. Rétorqua-t-il descendant de calèche.

_ Soit, mais je dois admettre que je trouve l'idée complètement absurde.

_ Je serais à la bibliothèque, rajouta-t-il souriant invitant Isabella à descendre.

_ Gracias Diego, mais n'en faites pas trop.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas.

… Bien plus tard…

_ Alors as-tu trouvé autre chose ? Demanda Don Alejandro.

_ Je le crains padre.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Regardez par vous-même, mais avant de prendre ce pli, mettez des gants. Dit-il lui tendant le message d'une main tremblante.

Don Alejandro, perplexe, obéit à son fils puis attrapa le message et observa… Il y avait deux caractères supplémentaires qu'il lu de vive voix.

_ E.D.

_ Deux initiales pour signature. Est-ce qu'elles vous évoquent quelque chose ? Questionna Diego une vague idée en tête.

_ E.D. … El Diablo ?

_ Si padre. A quoi ressemblait le messager ?

_ C'était un homme grand, brun, les yeux noirs et porteur d'une barbiche, explique-t-il, mais c'est plus son bras en écharpe qui m'a alors interpellé. D'ailleurs, cela aurait pu être ce cavalier qui nous a chargés.

Diego attrapa la chaise derrière lui et se posa dessus, légèrement blême.

_ Ca ne va pas ? Interrogea son père inquiet.

_ Vous… Vous l'avez croisé sans le savoir.

_ El Diablo ?

_ Oui… Et de mémoire, toutes les personnes qui l'ont croisé sont mortes peu après.

_ Je crois connaître quelques exceptions, sourit Don Alejandro.

_ C'est vrai… Lorsque le messager vous a remis ce pli était-il ganté ?

_ Tout comme moi.

_ Avez-vous touché autre chose ?

_ Non… A quoi penses-tu ?

_ Au poison.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Diego récupéra le message, déchira un autre coin, et le passa au-dessus de la flamme d'un chandelier. La flamme fut vert diamant sous le regard étonné de Don Alejandro.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Le papier est recouvert d'une substance incolore, et encore assez actif pour se faire ressentir au moindre contact.

_ Tu vas finir par m'inquiéter fils, tu n'as pas de gants.

_ Je n'ai pas gardé le message bien longtemps en main. Et lorsque les effets se sont fait ressentir, j'ai fait appel à Bernardo… C'est votre rencontre qui m'inquiète le plus, soupira Diego.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête Diego, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

_ Veuillez m'excuser père, mais El Diablo a déjà tant fait souffrir que… L'épée qu'il a abandonnée la première fois est-elle toujours ici ?

_ Pourquoi n'y serait-elle pas ? Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où elle se trouve.

Peu après, au salon.

_ Tu vois elle est toujours là. Tu t'en fais trop Diego.

_ Vous devez avoir raison père. Je crois qu'un peu de repos me fera le plus grand bien.

_ Alors va te reposer fils.

… Le soir venu…

Bernardo fut surpris de voir Diego entrer dans le passage secret et le questionna.

_ Non Bernardo, Zorro ne va pas se promener… Isabella a attisé ma curiosité. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien… Ma main ? Ton remède est efficace, encore merci… Restes ici et veille à ce que personne ne rentre… Et bien ferme à clef. Soit tranquille, j'ai dit à mon père que je fermerai de cette manière. Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'il vienne me chercher et je ferais en sorte qu'il ne me voie pas… Laisse-moi dix minutes, passé ce délai vient frapper à la porte d'Isabella selon le code espagnol… Bien à tout de suite Bernardo, dit-il mettant la touche finale de son costume et filant dans le passage tandis que Bernardo soupire.

Un petit bruit discret attire soudain l'attention d'Isabella à la fenêtre et celle-ci recule vivement en apercevant un homme masqué de noir vêtu entrer dans la chambre. Néanmoins elle ne ressent pas le besoin d'appeler de l'aide, ou de crier.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Interroge-t-elle.

_ Je m'appelle Zorro, pour vous servir señora. Dit-il la saluant respectueusement.

_ Zorro… C'est donc vous… Je vous pensais plus…

_ Plus ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ Plus discret, sourit Isabella.

_ Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences señora.

_ J'ai un message à vous transmettre, mais je n'en comprends pas le sens.

_ Un message ? De qui émane-t-il ?

_ De mon oncle, il vous remercie.

_ Votre oncle ?

_ Si ! Le señor Monastorio. Ne le savez-vous pas ? Tenta-t-elle.

' Oh si je le sais bien Isabella.'

_ C'est votre oncle ?

_ Si… Au pueblo de Los Angeles beaucoup de bruits courent sur votre relation inamicale. Pourquoi vous remercie-t-il ?

_ Notre relation est très houleuse en effet… Si son ambition n'avait pas été si égoïste il ne serait pas face à la justice actuellement… Quant à ses remerciements, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé en agissant de la sorte.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir de plus sur l'oncle Enrique et votre relation señor Zorro… Seulement… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Je l'ai conduit à la mission à la place de le remettre à la justice lorsque je l'ai découvert blessé.

_ C'est pourtant votre… ennemi.

_ Certes señora, mais pour ma part ennemi ou non, il avait besoin de soins et à la mission je le savais plus en sécurité. Du reste, c'est mon point de vue.

_ Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Demanda Isabella se rapprochant de lui tendant les mains vers son masque.

_ Holà señora, ne soyez pas si prompt à vouloir me démasquer, l'arrêta-t-il doucement et reculant un peu.

_ Que se passerait-il si je le faisais ? M'élimineriez-vous ?

_ Señora, ce n'est pas décent pour une dame de votre stature d'être si entreprenante avec un homme, surtout avec un hors-la-loi.

_ Une dame de ma stature. Señor n'exagérez pas.

_ Mais je n'exagère pas.

_ Est-ce vrai que vous êtes un 'robin des bois'.

_ Je ne suis pas un 'robin des bois', je ne vole pas les riches pour donner aux pauvres. Je combats les injustices, et lutte contre les bandidos et les personnes qui abusent de leur position.

_ C'est idiot, mais votre façon de parler… Vous me faites penser à…

Un toc, toc-toc, toc-toc-toc résonna à la porte discrètement faisant réagir Zorro et Isabella.

'Les dix minutes sont déjà écoulés ! Il faut que je remonte.'

_ Adíos señora, je ne peux rester plus longtemps.

_ Vous reverrai-je un jour ?

_ Je garderai toujours vos arrières, soyez-en assurée, lui baisa-t-il la main tandis que le code à la porte se répéta, plus pressé.

_ J'arrive, répondit Isabella évasive tout en observant Zorro disparaître dans la nuit.

Mais quand le code changea pour faire place à un toc-toc-toc habituelle, elle su qu'elle avait trop tardé.

_ Oui, ouvrit-elle la porte lentement.

_ Tout va bien señora ?

_ Oui señor De la Vega, tout va très bien. Est-ce vous qui avait toqué à la porte demanda-t-elle intriguée.

_ Non, j'arrive à l'instant. Bernardo était là et cherchait je ne sais quoi devant votre porte par terre.

'Bernardo… D'accord.'

_ Un petit conseil, vous devriez garder votre fenêtre fermée, les nuits sont fraîches. Ce ne serait pas prudent pour le petit Diego, ni pour vous. Sourit le vieil homme.

_ Merci de votre conseil señor.

_ Mais je vous en prie Señora, bueñas noche.

_ Bueñas noche señor De la Vega. Ferma-t-elle la porte derrière lui avant de suivre le conseil de Don Alejandro.

'Que voulait Bernardo ? C'est étrange, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? Sans doute a-t-il cru que je n'étais pas dans la chambre. Je… Que' S'étonna-t-elle en entendant un bruit beaucoup moins discret qu'auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle reconnut l'intrus sans peine et un cri perçant résonna dans l'hacienda…


	15. Chapter 15

Ami(e)s lecteurs(lectrices), voici la suite de cette fanfiction que je dédie à ma mère qui est devenue ma bêta-lectrice. (J'ai d'ailleurs quelques fautes de grammaire et autres coquilles à corriger dans les chapitres précédents.) Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15 : Rencontre choc.<span>

_Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle reconnut l'intrus sans peine et un cri perçant résonna dans l'hacienda…_

Le cri n'échappa à personne. Bernardo dû se faire violence pour rester de marbre tandis qu'il croisait de nouveau Don Alejandro. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et courut vers la chambre de la señora. Au dehors, Zorro, qui allait emprunter le passage secret, l'entendit lui-aussi et vola à son secours. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Don Alejandro qui fit reculer Isabella derrière lui. Dans son lit, le petit Diego se mit à pleurer et la seconde fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Zorro.

— Zorro !

— Señor Zorro.

— Bueñas tardes señores, señora, salua-t-il s'approchant du lit du petit.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise et sembla se calmer.

— Ne m'oubliez pas señor, ragea l'homme devant l'ignorance de son nouvel adversaire.

— Señor De la Vega, emmenez la señora à l'abri. Je m'occupe de ce bandido.

— Non, je ne laisserai pas Diego, s'exclama Isabella.

— Il ne risque rien, sourit Zorro engageant le combat.

— Venez Señora.

— Non, Diego, appela-t-elle.

'A un moment donné j'ai bien cru que…' Songe Don Alejandro.

' Diego ? Serait-ce le prénom du petit ?' S'interroge El Diablo.

Seuls dans la pièce, les deux hommes font abstraction des divers obstacles et Zorro fait en sorte de diriger le combat loin du lit du petit. Zorro nota bien vite que son adversaire n'était pas en forme.

— Vous êtes aussi doué qu'on le dit, rage l'homme. Je connais pourtant un homme qui vous surpasse.

— Par contre il me semble que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de votre réputation señor Bandido. Le nargue-t-il masquant néanmoins sa voix.

— Vous parlez… C'est la première fois que je vous entends parler, tente El Diablo attaquant plus fermement et se redirigeant vers le lit du petit.

— Mes interventions se passent souvent de commentaires señor, rétorque Zorro. Mais vous m'intriguez… Qui est donc plus doué que je ne le suis ?

El Diablo sourit narquois. Le renard était fier et semblait blessé.

— Ce doit être le père de ce petit. Le pire ennemi que je ne me suis fait.

— Cela ne me paraît pas difficile d'être votre ennemi, ironise Zorro désarmant finalement son adversaire. Vous avez perdu, rendez-vous sans histoire.

— J'ai perdu cette bataille señor Zorro, je n'ai pas perdu la guerre, s'exclame-t-il ramassant son arme, et poussant le lit du petit dans les jambes de Zorro.

Et, tandis qu'il s'échappe par la fenêtre, le petit Diego se remet à pleurer. Partagé entre la volonté de le poursuivre et le fait de s'occuper du petit, Zorro hésite un court instant. Mais un vertige lui rappelle qu'il est en convalescence et qu'il serait risqué de poursuivre El Diablo dans ces conditions. Il range alors son arme et prends le petit dans ses bras.

— Allons Diego, le méchant est parti. Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant. Tente-t-il de le calmer.

Et tout en le berçant, Zorro s'approche de la sortie de la chambre où il est attendu. Entre-temps le petit Diego s'est calmé et joue avec le masque de Zorro, tentant de le lui enlever.

— Doucement mon jeune ami, rigole-t-il, tu vas finir par m'arracher la tête si tu continues.

— DIEGO ! S'exclame Isabella les apercevant et s'approchant.

' Je ne m'y ferais pas, surtout dans ces conditions.' Sourit Zorro, saisi brièvement à cette appelation.

— Señor Zorro, gracias, lui dit Don Alejandro.

— De nada, rétorque-t-il en passant le petit à sa mère. Señor De la Vega, il faudra songer à faire réparer votre fenêtre. J'en suis désolé. Et pour la sûreté de la señora, voyez avec le Sergent Garcia ce que vous pouvez faire. Je ne serais pas toujours très loin, mais disons qu'elle bénéficiera ainsi d'une double protection.

_ Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement señor.

_ Buenas noche, salue-t-il avant de filer pour de bon.

Cinq à dix minutes plus tard, tandis que Don Alejandro donne des ordres pour réparer provisoirement la fenêtre, il décide de proposer une autre chambre à la señora. C'est à ce moment que le grand Diego les rejoint.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-il perplexe.

— Il s'est passé qu'El Diablo a voulut agresser la señora. Fort heureusement Zorro est beaucoup plus prompt à agir que tu ne l'es.

— El Zorro était là.

— Oui… Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne rien entendre.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'ai rien entendu père, mais j'avais demandé à Bernardo de fermer ma porte à clef… Je n'ai pas pu sortir avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher.

— Quelle idée saugrenue.

— Sans doute ai-je usé de trop de prudence père.

— Sans doute. Soupira Don Alejandro.

— Bonne nuit señores, intervint Isabella tentant de sauver la mise à Diego.

— Bonne nuit Isabella.

_ Señora, salua Don Alejandro… Ton amie a raison Diego, une nuit de sommeil sera réparatrice. Lui dit son père l'entraînant à sa suite.

… Le lendemain Bernardo raccompagna Isabella à la mission. Diego avait soutenu avoir une affaire à régler à l'hacienda et donna à Bernardo un pli à transmettre au padre Felipe. Bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas voir Diego, ce dernier comprit assez vite la situation et laissa Isabella rendre visite à son oncle. Depuis sa première visite, le padre avait noté un changement de comportement chez Monastorio et approuvait les visites soutenues de sa nièce. Et comme la veille, Bernardo attendit à l'entrée de la pièce.

— Buenas días oncle Enrique.

— Buenas días Isabella, tu es seule ?

— Non, Bernardo est avec moi, de même que mon fils. Dit-elle le rapprochant de lui.

— Et comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?

— Diego Enrique Hidalgo De la Cruz.

— Diego ?

— Si.

— Alors petit Diego, seras-tu aussi futé que l'homme qui porte le même prénom que toi petit filou ?

— Il faut que je vous explique mon oncle… S'emporta-t-elle dans les choix des prénoms de son fils.

Ensuite la conversation tourna autour du petit Diego et de feu le mari d'Isabella. Puis, comme la veille, Bernardo entra pour lui signaler qu'il était l'heure du départ.

… De son côté, Don Alejandro avait suivit le conseil de Zorro et s'était rendu au Pueblo de Los Angeles. Sur place, il alla trouver le Sergent Garcia, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, se trouvait à la taverne.

— Buenas días Don Alejandro, que puis-je pour vous ?

— Buenas días Sergent. Nous recevons une amie à Diego en ce moment et un homme a tenté de l'agresser cette nuit. Elle a eu la vie sauve grâce à l'intervention de Zorro.

— Zorro ?

— Si. L'agresseur de la señora avait déjà fait une visite à l'hacienda il y a quelques jours. Diego était encore sans connaissance. Il s'est présenté sous le nom d'El Diablo.

— El Diablo ?

— Oui… Selon Zorro, il serait bon que la señora bénéficie de la protection de quelques soldats pour la nuit.

— Nous ne pouvons pas l'accueillir au cuartel, ce n'est pas décent.

— Zorro préconise plutôt la présence de soldats à l'hacienda, et je pense qu'il serait sage de suivre son conseil.

— Je ne sais pas Don Alejandro…

— Pensez que c'est aussi un moyen pour vous de capturer le renard s'il se montre lui aussi à l'hacienda.

Le Sergent, pensif, réfléchit plus posément à la proposition de Don Alejandro.

— Je vais vous envoyer le Caporal Reyes et trois autres soldats.

— Le Caporal Reyes ?

— Si… C'est un bon soldat. Il a eu la bonne intuition de suivre Bernardo il y a quelques nuits.

— Oh, je vois. Et ce bon soldat a eu une promotion.

— En effet.

— Merci de votre aide Sergent, le salua Don Alejandro en partant.

… Et du sien, Diego supervisa les réparations de la fenêtre avant d'aller chevaucher un peu. Puis il alla rendre visite à son fidèle destrier qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. L'air de rien, tout en flânant par la colline et par les plaines, il chercha des traces d'activités récentes et finalement il en trouva… Sur la route menant à la mission. Il ne trouva rien de bien concret, la piste semblait disparaître mystérieusement, s'évaporant dans la nature comme par le biais d'un quelconque maléfice.

Les jours se succédèrent sans qu'El Diablo ne tente la moindre petite escarmouche à l'hacienda ou en dehors. Isabella continuait de rendre visite à son oncle dont la convalescence se passait bien. Diego récupérait lui aussi rapidement et bientôt il pu reprendre pleinement son rôle nocturne. Quant aux quelques soldats sur place, constatant qu'il ne semblait guère y avoir de danger, ils finirent par retourner au cuartel, en ayant de surcroit, reçu l'ordre écrit du Sergent. Le message était clair, Zorro avait été aperçu et toutes les troupes étaient mobilisées pour l'arrêter. Tout autre ordre de mission était annulé.

Mais ce même jour, alors de retour de la mission avec Bernardo, comme à l'accoutumée, Isabella aperçut le cavalier contre lequel Don Alejandro s'était battu.

— Plus vite Bernardo, le hâte-t-elle tandis que le cavalier charge.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous. Nous approchons tout doucement de la fin. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, bonne ou mauvaise j'accepte tout. ^^!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 : Danger !<span>

— _Plus vite Bernardo, le hâte-t-elle tandis que le cavalier charge._

Bernardo fit accélérer la calèche, mais le cavalier, plus léger, se rapprochait facilement. Au moment où il arrivait à proximité de la calèche, il aperçut un étalon noir à ses cotés et se tourna.

— ZORRO ! S'exclama le cavalier.

— Buenas días señor, sourit Zorro le saluant.

Les deux cavaliers s'arrêtèrent tandis que la calèche continua sa folle course et commençait à virer dangereusement.

— Vous êtes encore au travers de mon chemin, maugréa le cavalier. Et tout comme les autres, vous allez périr, foi d'El Diablo.

— Tout comme les autres ? J'ai ouï dire que quelques personnes ont survécu à vos faces à faces, ironise Zorro malin.

— Ils ont eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance.

'Comment sait-il ça ? Aurait-on parlé de moi au dehors de l'Espagne ?'

Cependant, Zorro ne semble plus l'écouter et remarque que les chevaux tirant la calèche sont devenus incontrôlable mettant la vie d'Isabella et de Bernardo en danger.

'Bon sang.'

— Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez señor, mais j'ai une urgence à régler. Dit-il à l'homme avant de se remettre à poursuivre la calèche.

Mais El Diablo ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et poursuivit à son tour Zorro.

Cahotée dans tous les sens, la calèche tomba sur le côté mais ne freina pas pour autant la course des chevaux. A moitié sonné, Bernardo s'aperçoit qu'ils filent tout droit vers un précipice. Tant bien que mal, il tente de défaire le lien entre le véhicule et les chevaux. Zorro, alors à côté, attrape les rênes et essaie de ralentir les chevaux. Soudain le lien entre la calèche et les animaux cède, envoyant rouler Bernardo sur le côté, hors de la calèche. Les chevaux continuent leur course tandis que le véhicule continue de glisser vers le rebord de la route. Zorro relâche les rênes pour ne pas se faire entraîner à son tour et lance Tornado vers la calèche. Bien que sonné, Bernardo n'est pas en danger contrairement à Isabella toujours dans la voiture. En deux temps trois mouvements il descend de son cheval et court attraper la main d'Isabella tandis que celle-ci tombe. Diego grimace en réalisant qu'il ne la tient pas de son bras valide. L'espace de cette cascade, il a commis l'erreur d'oublier la présence d'El Diablo.

— Señora, señora, appelle-t-il… Sans succès.

El Diablo ricane sournoisement et se rapproche de Zorro totalement à sa merci. Sortant son arme, il la place lâchement dans le dos de ce dernier.

— Señor, lâchez cette femme.

— Jamais ! Rétorqua Zorro acerbe.

— Cela vous coûtera la vie.

— Vous avez tendance à vous répéter.

Dans un même temps, Bernardo se relève, chancelant. Lorsque sa vision se fait plus net, il remarque un homme menaçant Zorro à terre. Cherchant une solution autour de lui, il localise son fouet et le ramasse. Silencieux, il se rapproche des deux hommes.

En contrebas, Isabella retrouve à son tour ses esprits et affermit son maintien à ce bras salvateur… Elle lève la tête et aperçoit un masque noir derrière lequel se trouve un regard qu'il lui semble connaître. Un regard où elle devine inquiétude et douleur, mêlées.

— Señora, ne bougez pas vivement, por favor, dit-il grimaçant.

— Lâchez cette femme ou je vous transperce.

— Et bien transpercez-moi ! S'exclame Zorro.

— Non ! S'écria Isabella. Lâchez-moi señor Zorro, dit-elle.

Mais là, dans son regard, elle sut que quoi qu'il advienne, jamais ô grand jamais il ne la lâcherait... Et elle sut plus encore.

Tandis que l'homme s'apprêtait à frapper, un coup de fouet lui retira l'arme des mains, et un second lui claqua l'arrière-train… Il se retourna incrédule. Qui osait ? Un troisième coup de fouet, lui frôlant le visage fit écho à sa pensée.

'Bernardo ! Il me le paiera.'

Ce dernier reconnut alors El Diablo, mais ne relâcha pas ses attaques pour autant et accentua, au contraire sa pluie de coups.

Grimpant sur son cheval, l'homme prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste. S'assurant que celui-ci ne revienne pas, Bernardo s'empressa d'aller porter secours à Zorro et Isabella.

— Gracias Bernardo.

— Gracias señor.

Et tandis que Bernardo aide Isabella à se relever, Zorro reste assis à terre, reprenant un peu son souffle.

— Señor Zorro, pourquoi risquer votre vie pour une parfaite inconnue ?

— Señora, il me semble vous avoir dit il y a quelques jours que je garderai vos arrières.

— Au risque de perdre votre vie ?

— Je la risque pour tous. Souligne Zorro.

— Gracias señor… Pourquoi restez-vous à terre ? Êtes-vous blessé ?

— Non señora, se releva-t-il finalement cachant une grimace. Vos chevaux sont déjà bien loin. Empruntez Tornado. Il est très rapide. Si votre ennemi repasse à l'attaque, il ne pourra vous rattraper et vous pourrez gagner le pueblo, ou l'hacienda des De la Vega où vous serez en sécurité.

— Et vous señor Zorro ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi señora et hâtez-vous.

— Gracias.

Zorro aida Isabella à grimper sur Tornado, puis Bernardo se plaça derrière elle. Zorro lui fit un signe discret qu'il acquiesça non moins discrètement.

— File comme le vent Tornado, dit-il lui donnant une légère tape sur la croupe.

Puis il les regarda partir et soupira.

'Heureusement que cette situation n'a pas eu lieu la semaine dernière, voir même il y a deux jours… J'aurais été incapable d'agir de la sorte. Je dois toutefois admettre que c'était limite. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un abri le plus rapidement possible. Avec les patrouilles journalières des soldats ce n'est pas prudent d'être Zorro plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas très loin de la mission, peut-être pourrais-je… Non mauvaise idée ! Monastorio s'y trouve et je ne voudrais pas que ça tourne mal… Oh ! Que vois-je sous la calèche ? Mon brave Bernardo, il pense à tout.' Sourit-il apercevant un bagage sortant d'une cache ouverte lors de l'accident.

Toujours souriant, il récupère le bagage et cherche un endroit tranquille où se vêtir. Diego se fait ensuite tout frais et cache d'autant plus son bagage à l'intérieur du vestiaire improvisait. Hors de question d'aller marcher avec ça à la main. Il retourne alors près de la calèche renversé, mais a la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver un autre cavalier.

' Monastorio ? Que fait-il ici ? Sa convalescence est-elle terminée ?'

Ce dernier descend de son cheval et inspecte la calèche. Il reconnait le véhicule dans lequel sa nièce est repartie. Mais il ne trouve aucune trace de quoique ce soit, aucun corps en contrebas… Que s'était-il passé ? Il ressent soudainement une présence derrière lui et se retourne. Là, à quelques pas de lui, ni trop peu, ni assez, se trouve Don Diego De la Vega en train de lire assit sur un rocher, l'air absent mais légèrement crispé, comme taisant une douleur subite.

— De la Vega ! Dit-il alors. Que faites-vous ici ?

' D'où sort-il ? Il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé, j'en jurerai.'

— Buenas días señor, comment allez-vous ?

— Assez ranimé pour vous terrasser !

— Me terrasser ? Voyons señor.

— Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

— J'allais voir le padre lorsque j'ai croisé El Zorro qui m'a emprunté mon destrier.

— Ne me faites pas rire De la Vega.

— C'est pourtant la vérité.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à pieds ?

— Je crains de m'être foulé la cheville en tombant de cheval, grimace-t-il.

— Vous n'allez pas me faire croire pareille sornette.

— J'ai bien peur que quoi que je dise tout vous semblera mensonge.

Monastorio rageait devant l'impertinence qu'il devinait.

—A propos, Isabella m'a conté vos exploits en Espagne. Tente Monastorio.

— Mes exploits, dit Diego innocemment. Je doute que participer à des concours de poésies et remporter les premiers prix soit pour vous des exploits.

Le pied de Monastorio regarda soudain le sol ayant éprouvé une sensation bizarre en marchant.

'Qu'est-ce que ?'

Diego, l'observant, remarqua l'arme à terre et nota la légère claudication de son adversaire.

'C'est un signe.' Songe Monastorio ramassant l'arme la tenant prudemment par la lame. Puis son regard se pose sur sa garde.

— El Diablo, murmure-t-il.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? S'étonne Diego gravement lui faisant relever la tête.

Un silence subit se fit, puis Diego se releva, grimaçant bien malgré-lui et s'approcha avec précaution de Monastorio. Ce dernier remarque que Diego est effectivement mal en point.

— Con su permiso ? Demanda-t-il désignant l'arme.

Monastorio s'exécuta, curieux d'entendre ce que De la Vega avait à dire.

— Elle est différente.

— Différente ?


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau petit chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires. (Mention spécial à CinderGirl2012)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 : Sur le fil.<span>

— _Elle est différente._

— _Différente ?_

— Oui. Asseyons-nous pour en discuter, dit Diego en reculant vers un rocher.

— Vous m'intriguez De la Vega. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Cette arme n'est pas celle qu'El Diablo utilise habituellement.

— Comment savez-vous cela ? Demanda Monastorio innocemment.

— Et bien il y a quelques temps, j'étais encore sans connaissance, El Diablo est venu à l'hacienda et a abandonné son arme suite à une altercation avec mon père…

— Il est donc normal que celle-ci soit différente. Qu'avez-vous voulu dire réellement ?

— Cette arme, la garde a été modifiée… Que vous a dit Isabella au sujet d'El Diablo ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

— Elle m'a dit que le diable était remonté des enfers où vous l'aviez envoyé et qu'il l'avait menacée. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se tourne vers vous…

— En effet, mais je ne sais quel conseil lui donner.

— Le renard ne peut-il pas l'aider, tente Monastorio.

— Le renard ? Oh, je vois… Je doute que Zorro ne sache qui est El Diablo.

— Parce que vous ne le savez pas ?

— Oh si moi je le sais, et Isabella aussi… Si nous parlons bien de sa réelle identité.

— Elle ne m'en a rien dit. S'étonna-t-il.

— Elle ne voulait certainement pas vous inquiéter.

— Qui est ce bandit de grand chemin ?

— … Pablo De la Cruz.

— Pablo ? Vous devez vous tromper.

— Hélas non. La dernière fois que j'ai croisé El Diablo, en Espagne, je l'ai aussi démasqué. Vous le connaissez ?

— Oui… Je savais que c'était un vaurien mais de là à…

— C'est lui qui vous a laissé cette cicatrice n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Diego.

— S'il n'y en avait qu'une… murmura Monastorio passant machinalement la main sur son visage.

— Señor, si vous voulez retrouver El Diablo, je vous conseille de partir sur le champ. Enonce Diego levant la tête soudainement.

— Quelle ruse avez-vous trouvé pour éviter le combat ?

— Ce n'est pas une ruse señor. Des cavaliers approchent… Peut-être des soldats.

Monastorio se tourna et observa la ligne que Diego regardait avec tant d'attention.

—Pourquoi m'avertir ? Ne voulez-vous pas me voir en prison ?

— Ha ! Bien sûr qu'il serait préférable pour tous que vous soyez derrière des barreaux, mais voyez-vous, je suis trop gentil pour parvenir à renvoyer le diable aux enfers… Seul… J'ai besoin d'un démon pour m'y aider, ironise Diego.

— De la Vega ma patience a des limites, s'emporta Monastorio se redressant et sortant son arme.

— Et votre liberté précaire aussi… Partez tant que vous le pouvez, grimace Diego se levant à son tour.

— Gracias… Mais ne pensez pas vous en sortir en faisant de l'esprit à chaque rencontre. La prochaine fois nous croiserons le fer, soyez en assuré. Dit Monastorio avant de grimper sur son cheval et de partir en direction opposée des soldats.

Diego le regard filer en souriant, puis retourna à sa lecture, prenant de nouveau place sur le rocher. Et c'est ainsi que les cavaliers le trouvèrent. Le Sergent, en tête, arrêta ses hommes en l'apercevant.

— Don Diego ! Que faites-vous ici ?

— C'est une longue histoire, et vous Sergent, quel bon vent vous amène ?

— Nous venons de croiser la señora De la Cruz sur un magnifique étalon noir, Bernardo derrière elle… Elle nous a rapidement raconté ce qui lui était arrivée et…

— Et vous avez accouru croyant coincer le renard à pied, n'est ce pas Sergent ?

— Si Don Diego… L'auriez-vous aperçu ?

— Ce bandido m'a emprunté mon cheval qui a eut si peur qu'en se cabrant il m'a désarçonné.

— Vous êtes blessé ?

— J'ai été un peu sonné, mais maintenant je vais mieux.

— Voulez-vous que l'on vous raccompagne ?

— Non merci Sergent, je vais attendre encore un peu… Quant à Zorro… Il me semble l'avoir vu partir d'où vous venez. Nul doute qu'en vous voyant il se sera caché parmi les rochers.

— Gracias Don Diego. Vous êtes certain que…

— Oui Sergent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trouvé de quoi de me défendre, rétorqua Diego montrant sa trouvaille, et la tenant toujours par la lame.

— Attention à vous Don Diego, ce n'est pas un jouet. Vous risquez de vous faire du mal. On ne tient pas les épées ainsi.

— Je plaisante Sergent. Hâtez-vous Sergent… El Zorro va encore vous échapper.

— Si… Hue ! Urge-t-il sa monture faisant demi-tour imité par les autres soldats sous le sourire quasi moqueur de Diego.

…

Bien plus tard Diego vit arriver Bernardo avec un deuxième cheval.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Bernardo acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et demanda de ses nouvelles.

— Je vais bien merci… Pendant que je t'attendais, j'ai eu le loisir de discuter un peu, après m'être changé bien sûr… Avec qui ? Et bien mon premier interlocuteur a été le señor Monastorio. Ensuite le Sergent est arrivé avec des soldats. La discussion avec le premier a tourné autour d'El Diablo, et nous avons parlé de Zorro brièvement avec le Sergent. Bien évidemment le señor Monastorio est parti avant l'arrivée des soldats. Oh, tu as croisé les soldats en venant. Ils cherchent Zorro. Je les ai renvoyé de ce côté car Monastorio s'en est allé de l'autre. Il a lui aussi quelques comptes à régler avec El Diablo. A propos, où est Tornado ?

— Tu as pris le temps d'aller le cacher à la grotte. Tu as bien fait. Comment allait Isabella ? Elle racontait sa mésaventure à mon père quand tu es parti, et Crescencia la soignée. Bien. Laisse-moi cinq minutes le temps d'aller récupérer mon costume et j'arrive.

Sitôt à l'hacienda.

— Diego vous voilà, se réjouit Isabella.

— Et bien Isabella, vous me semblez bien guillerette. Que se passe-t-il ? Demande-t-il surpris de ne pas la trouver plus nerveuse.

— Il faut que je vous raconte, dit-elle l'attrapant par la main gauche et tirant sur son bras pour le faire approcher.

— Dou… Doucement Isabella, grimace-t-il bien malgré lui, l'interpellant alors. ?

— Diego ?

— Allons Isabella ne soyez pas si pressée. Dit-il faisant bonne figure. Où voulez-vous discuter ?

'J'aurai juré que.'

— Nous pouvons discuter dans la cour si vous le souhaitez.

— Soit. Dit-il lui offrant un siège.

— Gracias Diego. Par où commencer ?

— Par le début, plaisante-t-il.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je vais régulièrement rendre visite à mon oncle, dit-elle tout bas.

— En effet.

— Ce matin, en revenant, El Diablo nous a pris en chasse… El Zorro est arrivé et nous a sauvés.

— Vous avez rencontré El Diablo et Zorro ?

— Oui… Zorro semblait perturbé, inquiet… Et son regard… Il était empli d'une telle chaleur, dit-elle le dévisageant… Vous… Vous n'étiez pas en ville tantôt n'est-ce pas Diego ?

_ Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Questionne-t-il choqué.

'Elle est trop proche de moi pour ne pas me démasquer. Je n'ai rien dit sur ses insinuations jusque là mais…'

— Ne faites pas l'innocent avec moi. Se fâcha-t-elle presque.

— Isabella s'il vous plaît, rigola-t-il devant sa moue.

— Je vous connais Diego, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, ne l'oubliez pas.

— Je n'y étais pas en effet. J'avais une course à faire. Cela vous convient-il ?

— Pour le moment, sourit-elle approchant de la vérité.

— Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Tenta-t-il.

— Je n'ai que vagues souvenirs… Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est m'être retrouvée agripper par sa main… gauche. Réalisa-t-elle.

— Agripper par sa main gauche ? Vous étiez tombée ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

— J'ai faillit tomber au fond d'un ravin.

— Comment vous en êtes-vous tirée ?

— El Diablo a menacé de transpercer Zorro s'il ne me lâchait pas… Et Zorro s'est moqué du diable. Ensuite il y a eut des coups de fouets. Bernardo nous est venu en aide et à fait disparaître le diable.

— Bernardo semble le héros silencieux de cette histoire. Sourit Diego à moitié grimaçant alors qu'il bouge légèrement son bras gauche.

— Diego… Qu'avez-vous au bras ? Demanda-t-elle innocente.

— Rien de bien grave. J'ai fait un faux mouvement, sourit-il.

— Diego, arrêtez de mentir, cela ne vous sied pas.

— Ah Diego, tu es revenu, les interrompit Don Alejandro qui était là depuis l'interrogation d'Isabella au sujet de son bras.

— Oui père.

— Que t'a dit le médecin ?

— Il était surpris de me voir en si grande forme et m'a conseillé quelques exercices de bases.

'Je ne lui ai pas parlé de médecin, bien que je sois réellement parti le voir. C'est une répartie osée en cette circonstance.'

— Et te connaissant tu en as sans doute trop fait.

'Quel beau parleur.' Songe Don Alejandro.

— Exact père.

'Sait-il quelque chose ?' S'interroge Diego l'observant.

Isabella soupira dépitée, tandis que père et fils échangèrent un regard entendu. Bernardo éprouva une sensation très désagréable. Tout à coup la porte de la cour vola en éclat tandis qu'une explosion résonna, provoquant cri et étonnement. Un morceau de la porte alla heurter Don Alejandro qui, assommé, perdit connaissance.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Don Diego se mouille.

_Un morceau de la porte alla heurter Don Alejandro qui, assommé, perdit connaissance._

— PÈRE ! S'exclama Diego courant vers lui.

Il y eut ensuite ce rire qu'Isabella, Bernardo et Diego reconnurent sans peine.

— Pablo.

— De la Vega nous voici de nouveau face à face. Isabella m'a été d'une aide précieuse. Pourquoi perdre son temps à chercher en Espagne un homme qui n'y s'y trouve pas. Autant choisir un appât de qualité. Sauf que le premier imbécile à mordre à l'hameçon n'a été autre que Zorro… Mon prochain adversaire une fois que je me serais débarrassé d'Isabella, Bernardo.

Diego effaça un rapide sourire.

— Que voulez-vous Pablo ?

— Ce que je veux ? … Me venger. Vous m'avez détruit De la Vega… El Diablo est mort dans ce précipice.

— Pourtant vous me semblez bien vivant, ironise Diego malgré le danger présent.

— Assez ! Prenez votre arme et préparez-vous !

Diego jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père toujours inconscient et nota que Bernardo était lui aussi à ses côtés.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Alors la señora mourra. Dit-il sortant un pistolet et visant Isabella.

Rageant de la lâcheté de l'homme, Diego se releva et attrapa l'arme que Monastorio avait ramassée tantôt.

— Ha, je vois que vous avez trouvé mon arme… J'ai bien failli me faire le renard grâce à elle, sourit El Diablo diabolique.

'Cela va être un jeu d'enfant. Vous n'allez rien voir arriver De la Vega.'

'Comment ça son arme ? Que faisait Diego là-bas ?'

— En fait ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu le loisir de la trouver. Le señor Monastorio s'en est chargé.

— Monastorio… Lui aussi m'a beaucoup pris. Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui désormais.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta Isabella.

— Les soldats doivent l'avoir trouvé à l'heure qu'il est… Assez parlé, s'écria-t-il en chargeant Diego.

Ce dernier l'évita avec souplesse, mais à son plus grand étonnement, il laissa tomber l'arme qu'il tenait tandis qu'El Diablo se mit à rire. Bernardo se risqua à l'intérieur de l'hacienda, laissant Don Alejandro toujours inconscient.

— Alors De la Vega, on ne sait plus comment tenir une arme ? Ironise El Diablo se rapprochant menaçant.

'Que s'est-il passé ?' Se regarda-t-il sa main droite rouge vif. 'Son épée m'a piqué ?'

Puis Diego aperçoit Bernardo revenir arme à la main et en deux temps trois mouvements il est de nouveau armé.

'Bon choix Bernardo.' Songe-t-il reconnaissant la première arme laissée par El Diablo.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Diego faisait montre de ses réelles qualités sans problème mais appréhendait le réveil de son père, tandis qu'une douleur grandissait dans sa main droite.

— Pas mal De la Vega. ! Vous n'avez rien perdu, mais allez-vous faire face à deux armes ? Questionna El Diablo ramassant sa deuxième arme, et attaquant Diego des deux côtés.

'Il est en meilleur forme que la semaine passée.' Songe Diego devant le jeu de son adversaire.

Diego n'en fut pas plus gêné et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou… C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que le perçoit Don Alejandro avant que Bernardo ne l'assomme de nouveau. Néanmoins, ce fut avec le sourire qu'il perdit connaissance. Puis Bernardo fait glisser une nouvelle arme vers Diego.

— Gracias. Dit-il ramassant son arme habituelle.

A force de coups, El Diablo fini par lâcher sa seconde arme. Se voulant équitable, Diego l'imita et fit signe à Bernardo d'aller la ranger. Lui donnant ainsi un indice de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il se sentait faiblir et avait besoin de renfort. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaître, un spectateur externe et inattendu le remarqua, et finalement Diego lâcha son arme volontairement.

'De la Vega est gêné. Ce n'est pas une simple fatigue.' Remarque l'inattendu.

— Cette arme c'est…

— Celle que vous aviez abandonnée il y a quelques temps de cela. Grimace Diego s'attrapant sa main droite.

— Diego ? Interroge Isabella courant vers lui.

'Je crois comprendre.' Songe le visiteur ayant remarqué le geste de De la vega.

— D'une pierre deux coups, sourit El Diablo se rapprochant.

— Je ne parlerai pas si vite El Diablo. Les interrompit Monastorio plaçant son épée sur la sienne.

— Oncle Enrique. Se réjouit Isabella.

— Señor, salut Diego.

— Vous…

— C'est une belle surprise n'est ce pas… Pablo ! Ce ne sont pas les soldats qui m'ont secouru après ta visite… El Zorro m'a apporté son aide, j'en suis convaincu. J'ai une dette envers lui et je tiens à la lui rendre le plus tôt possible. Rajoute-t-il observant Diego.

L'échange entre les deux hommes n'échappe pas à Isabella.

— Vous vous battez bien De la Vega. J'ai peine à croire que vous êtes le bretteur le plus maladroit du pueblo. Ironise Monastorio.

— La présence d'une señora décuple mes capacités señor. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, Zorro n'est pas là. Rétorque-t-il à son habitude.

— Oncle Enrique ?

— Zorro n'est pas si loin.

— Arrêtez de parler de Zorro… Zorro, Zorro, Zorro. Bientôt c'est El Diablo que les gens auront à la bouche. Et puis Zorro n'est pas là. Dit-il désarmant Monastorio sans peine le prenant par traîtrise.

'Ca !' Songent Diego et Monastorio de concert.

Cependant, un coup de fouet claqua, arrachant le pistolet de la main gauche d'El Diablo et réveillant Don Alejandro.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Questionne-t-il se frottant la tête.

Tous lèvent la tête et aperçoivent Zorro.

— Zorro, fut l'exclamation générale.

Ce dernier, visiblement pressé, les salua et repartit en un coup de vent.

— Monastorio ? Que fait-il ici ? Interroge Don Alejandro sortant à son tour son arme.

— Père, le señor Monastorio n'est pas notre adversaire. El Diablo l'est.

— Gracias De la Vega.

— Je vous en prie señor, je ne faisais que dire la vérité. Pablo, il serait sage de vous rendre sans discuter.

— Jamais De la Vega, dit-il sortant une dague après avoir rangé son autre épée.

Il se rua sur Diego, assommant Monastorio au passage. Isabella, sur son chemin, fut poussée à terre comme une vulgaire poupée et heurta un pot de fleur.

— Isabella ! S'exclama Diego qui n'eut que le temps d'esquiver la lame.

Les deux hommes luttèrent au corps à corps, Don Alejandro baissa son arme, incapable de trouver une ouverture de tir sans blesser son fils. Voulant intervenir, il fut, pour la troisième fois, assommé.

— Père !

— Alors De la Vega, comment va votre main droite ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? Joue-t-il l'innocent tout en continuant d'esquiver les attaques.

— Elle est bien volumineuse.

— Rien d'inquiétant, sourit Diego qui avait fini par comprendre et apercevoir des araignées dans la garde de l'épée d'El Diablo.

Tantôt, ni lui, ni Monastorio ne l'avaient saisi de la même façon. Son sourire s'évanoui tandis qu'un crochet du gauche le frappa au visage.

— On faiblit De la Vega, je vais vous donner une raison supplémentaire de m'éliminer sans hésitation ricana El Diablo qui alla ramasser son pistolet tandis que Diego se secouait la tête sonné.

Ce dernier réalisa le dessein d'El Diablo tandis qu'il visait un pot de fleurs se situant en hauteur au-dessus d'Isabella.

— Non ! S'exclame-t-il courant vers elle.

A peine la protège-t-il qu'il sent le pot tomber lourdement sur son dos et grimace tandis qu'El Diablo rigole sadiquement.

'Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas plus à droite, le pot aurait été beaucoup plus lourd.'

Isabella revient alors à elle et regarda Diego face à face.

— Diego ?

— Chut Isabella.

— Et si j'achevais ma proie avant vous… Bougez-vous de là ou je vous transperce !

— Et bien transpercez-moi, rétorque Diego vivement… Seulement il réalise alors.

'Ce dialogue m'est familier.'

— NON ! S'exclame Isabella réalisant elle aussi tandis qu'elle en a maintenant la certitude.

Ce regard, ces traits, ces mots…

— Diego, le peuple a besoin de vous, de Zorro, murmure-t-elle le lui faisant comprendre.

— Tu parles comme ce diable de Zorro De la Vega. D'ailleurs tu as la même carrure que lui… Je vais faire d'une pierre non deux coups comme je le pensais mais trois. Sourit-il comprenant Narquois, il rajoute, je vais achever ce que je n'ai pas pu faire ce matin… Bernardo n'est pas là pour m'en empêcher cette fois. Dit-il diabolique.

Le sourire qu'a Diego pour Isabella se veut rassurant et son regard…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Isabella tout ira bien.

Cependant El Diablo sortit lentement son arme, prenant le temps de ranger sa dague et souriant de sa proche victoire. Tandis qu'il lève celle-ci, la tenant fermement de ses deux mains, il savoure son acte.

— L'heure de ma vengeance est venue. El Diablo va renaître de ses cendres.

Alors que l'arme fend l'air, se rapprochant dangereusement, deux coups de feu claquent dans la cour surprenant Diego et Isabella.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonne lecture à vous. N'hésitez pas, merci.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 : Répit.<span>

_Alors que l'arme fend l'air, se rapprochant dangereusement, deux coups de feu claquent dans la cour surprenant Diego et Isabella._

S'en suit un silence pesant. Diego, intrigué, finit par tourner la tête et aperçoit El Diablo tomber en arrière, son épée sur le côté. Puis il regarde dans la cour et constate que Monastorio et son père tiennent tous deux un pistolet encore fumant. Diego se relève alors et aide Isabella à faire de même.

— Diego, murmure-t-elle se réfugiant dans ses bras.

— Doucement Isabella. Votre oncle est notre sauveur, ajoute-t-il lui lâchant les épaules.

Et, tandis qu'Isabella court dans les bras de son oncle, Diego s'approche de son père souriant.

— Comment vous portez-vous père ?

— Sonné, et toi ?

— J'ai besoin d'un bon bain, d'un massage et des plantes de Bernardo. Dit-il montrant sa main droite à son père.

— Qu'est-ce que ?

— Morsure d'araignée… Rien de bien inquiétant.

— Tu as combattu ainsi ?

— Je n'ai pas pu tenir une seule épée, ment-il souriant.

'Certes, tu en as tenu deux… Libre à toi de ne rien m'en dire fils.'

— Qui ai-je vu combattre alors ? S'étonne Don Alejandro de vive voix attirant l'attention de Monastorio et d'Isabella.

— Sans doute avez-vous vu combattre Zorro, rétorque Monastorio narquois.

— Le señor Zorro est arrivé en un coup de vent et s'est dressé contre le diable avant de repartir de la même façon. Soutint Isabella.

— C'est vrai il me semble bien l'avoir aperçu.

— De la Vega ! Dit Monastorio assez brutalement s'adressant à Diego.

— Si señor ?

— Nous avons des comptes à régler, ne l'oubliez pas.

— Vous aussi avec la justice, rétorque Don Alejandro amer, retenu tant bien que mal par son fils.

— Padre por favor ! Mettons nos querelles de côté pour cette fin d'après-midi. Il nous reste à faire venir les soldats pour récupérer la dépouille d'El Diablo. Quant à vous señor Monastorio, rester ici risque de s'avérer bien difficile.

— Soit… Mais je pars uniquement par bienséance pour Isabella.

— Mon oncle…

Soudain sortit de nulle part, Bernardo accourt visiblement nerveux et mime cavaliers et soldats. Diego le remercie d'un signe de tête.

— Et bien De la Vega, que se passe-t-il ? Interroge Monastorio perplexe.

— Des soldats approchent. Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le temps de partir… Père ?

—… Soit… Soupira Don Alejandro, mais uniquement par respect pour la señora.

— Gracias señor De la Vega, lui dit-elle souriante.

— Señor Monastorio, suivez-moi dit Diego l'invitant d'un geste. Isabella ?

— Non Diego, je vais rester avec votre père.

— Comme vous voudrez.

Diego entraîna ensuite Monastorio à la bibliothèque.

A l'extérieur les soldats arrivèrent et trouvèrent Isabella à côté de Don Alejandro. Ils étaient tous deux visiblement éprouvés et leurs visages reflétaient les ennuis qu'ils venaient de traverser.

— Señora, il faudra vous faire examiner par Crescencia. Vous avez une belle bosse au front. Lui dit Don Alejandro.

— Merci de vous en inquiéter señor mais je…

— Buenas… Commença le Sergent Garcia, mais il s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant le désordre, et le corps inerte d'un homme. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est cet homme ? Demanda-t-il alors.

— Cet homme est celui qui a saccagé cette cour… C'est un tueur qui voulait éliminer la señora… Il a commencé à m'assommer par traîtrise.

— Vous allez bien señora ? S'inquiéta le Sergent.

— Si… Le señor Zorro est venu à mon secours. Dit-elle retrouvant un sourire discret.

— Zorro était là ?

— Oui, mais il est vite reparti, soupira Isabella.

— Le tueur a voulu s'en prendre à Diego qui arrivait alors. C'est à ce moment que j'ai repris connaissance. J'ai ramassé son arme à feu et l'ai abattu tandis qu'il menaçait Diego et la señora.

'Le mensonge est un art dans la famille De la Vega.' Songe Isabella.

— Sergent, pouvez-vous vous charger du corps de cet homme ?

— Si Don Alejandro… Où est Don Diego ?

— Oh, à l'intérieur… Il s'est fait mordre par une araignée.

— Par une araignée ? Le pauvre, ce doit être douloureux.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'en est pas à sa première morsure. Soupira Don Alejandro un vague souvenir en tête.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur.

Les deux ex-adversaires s'observaient silencieux. Bernardo leur avait apporté un peu de vin et quand tous deux furent enfin assis, on devina du soulagement chez chacun.

— De la Vega.

— Oui señor, lui offrit-il un verre de sa main gauche.

— Je vous remercie d'avoir défendu et sauvé Isabella.

— C'était tout naturel. Et c'est à moi de vous remercier. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de tirer.

— Et perdre mon meilleur ennemi ? Non ! Du reste, je n'avais pas vu que votre père avait lui aussi repris connaissance.

— Gracias.

— De la Vega… Je commence à comprendre certaines choses, et je me rendrai à la justice en temps voulu. Mais avant ça je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose.

— Laquelle ?

— Combattre en duel avec vous à l'épée.

— Vous savez quel maladroit je suis, grimace Diego.

— Un maladroit qui se bat avec deux armes contre un autre adversaire qui fait de même. Et en plus vous y prenez un malin plaisir.

'Donc ça faisait un moment qu'il était là.'

— Soit… Si vous souhaitez un duel vous en aurez un… Voulez-vous faire une partie d'échec en attendant ?

— Non merci… Pourquoi m'avoir conduit à la mission ? Finit-il par demander.

— Ce n'était pas moi señor. J'étais toujours inconscient à ce moment là. Sourit Diego.

— Alors qui ? Murmura Monastorio doutant de nouveau.

Diego fit signe à Bernardo et lui indiqua sa main droite. Horrifié, ce dernier fila à vive allure sous le regard léger et moqueur de Diego qui ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

— Où court-il ainsi ?

— Sans doute va-t-il chercher un remède adéquat.

— Un remède ?

— Si… L'épée que vous avez trouvé en haut du col, et que j'ai ramené, était habité par une araignée, expliqua Diego levant sa main droite difficilement.

— Ce n'est pas une simple morsure De la Vega… Et vous vous êtes battus ainsi ?

— Vous l'avez bien vu señor… Comment va votre jambe ? Demanda Diego changeant de sujet de conversation.

— Bien merci… Don Diego ? Hésita-t-il sur l'emploi de cette appellation.

— Oui señor Monastorio ?

— Combien de te temps vous faut-il pour récupérer l'usage de votre main ?

— Oh… Avec le remède de Bernardo que revoilà, demain il n'y paraîtra plus.

— Alors si je vous donne rendez-vous demain midi au col pour notre duel cela vous conviendra-t-il ?

— J'y serais señor, je n'ai qu'une parole. Affirme Diego tandis que Bernardo applique une espèce de crème verdâtre tout en lui lançant un regard surpris.

— Et cette fois-ci nous serons tous deux démasqué, ironise Monastorio.

— Puisque vous le dites, sourit Diego amusé faisant à son tour sourire Monastorio.

'Je me suis comporté comme El Diablo… La bonté du padre, celle de Zorro semblent avoir eu raison de ma colère… A moins que ce ne soit la présence de ma douce Isabella.'

L'on toqua soudain à la porte.

— Qui va là ? Questionne Diego.

— Le Sergent Garcia, réponds ce dernier gaiement.

— Deux minutes Sergent, je ne suis pas présentable… Surtout restez silencieux señor, murmura-t-il à l'attention de Monastorio.

Puis, lentement, Diego approche de la porte de la bibliothèque.

— Buenas tardes Sergent.

— Buenas tardes Don Diego… Vous savez pour le señor Monastorio, le padre Felipe m'a laissé entendre que Zorro lui aurait sauvé la vie.

— Cela ne m'étonne guère… Après tout c'est son meilleur ennemi, dit-il faisant sourire Monastorio. Où est-il maintenant ?

— Toujours introuvable… S'il ne se rend pas d'ici demain soir, le procès n'aura plus lieu mais…

— Mais ?

— La peine capitale sera de rigueur à sa capture… Je crains d'avoir épouvanté la señora.

'Baboso.' Pesta Monastorio intérieurement. 'Ce genre de chose ne se dit pas devant les señoras.'

— Je pense que le señor Monastorio se rendra. Il n'est certes pas homme à respecter certaines paroles, mais c'est un homme intelligent qui peut avoir du bon sens quand il n'a pas la folie des grandeurs.

'De la Vega n'en profitez pas trop.' Rage Monastorio toujours assis sur le fauteuil et tournant le dos à la porte.

— Maintenant Sergent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de repos.

— Bien sur Don Diego… Cependant…

— Oui ?

— Ce serait bien pour le Capitãn si Zorro le ramenait au pueblo vous savez.

— Cela vous permettrez de capturer le renard n'est ce pas Sergent ?

— Non… Oui.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit Sergent, le señor Monastorio se rendra de lui-même.

— Hélas… Au revoir Don Diego

— Au revoir Sergent, ferme-t-il la porte.

Puis il retourne s'asseoir sur la banquette et observe Monastorio.

— De la Vega, attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes, dit-il se retenant de ne pas crier.

Diego sourit à la remarque tandis que Don Alejandro et Isabella entrent dans la bibliothèque.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Un duel amical.

Isabella se rapproche de son oncle tandis que Diego se relève. Son père referme la porte avant de se rapprocher à son tour.

— Diego, mon fils, dit-il fièrement le serrant dans ses bras.

— Père s'il vous plaît, doucement, tente Diego dont la douleur était visible.

Don Alejandro desserra son étreinte et l'inspecta. Hormis sa main droite, maintenant bandée, il ne portait aucune trace de blessure.

— Diego ? Interroge Isabella ayant deviné sa douleur dans sa voix.

— Ce n'est rien Isabella, je vous l'assure.

— Fais confiance à Don… De la Vega, lui dit son oncle.

— Isabella, j'ai à parler à mon père. Je vous laisse en compagnie de votre oncle. Sourit Diego faisant signe à Bernardo de les suivre.

Don Alejandro, surpris, suivit néanmoins son fils dans sa chambre.

— Peux-tu m'expliquer fils ?

— Juste avant que vous n'abattiez El Diablo, et je vous en remercie, ce dernier a voulu faire plus de mal à Isabella alors à terre et inconsciente… J'ai reçu un pot de fleurs sur le dos en la protégeant, expliqua-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Bernardo, alors derrière Don Alejandro souffla silencieusement.

— Je vais faire venir le médecin, s'empressa Don Alejandro.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire père. De plus Bernardo va me masser le dos, et je suis certain qu'il connaît d'autres remèdes.

— Laisse-moi voir, j'en déciderai alors.

Don Alejandro observa le dos de son fils et remarqua l'hématome, tout comme Bernardo qui grimaça.

— Quel verdict père ?

— Ressens-tu une douleur quelconque ?

— Un poquito… Elle n'est pas gênante. 'Pour le moment.' Se garda-t-il de rajouter.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Si demain tu ne vas pas mieux, ni pour ton dos, ni pour ta main, je ferai venir le médecin.

— Bien père.

— Pour l'heure, Bernardo peut te soigner.

Machinalement, ce dernier le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, mais, au vu du visage de Don Alejandro il s'aperçut de sa bêtise et tenta de sauver la situation.

— Père ? Intervint Diego rapidement lui faisant tourner la tête.

— Oui Diego ? 'Ai-je rêvé ?'

— Cela s'est-il bien passé avec le Sergent ?

— Oui… Il t'a expliqué pour Monastorio ?

— Oui, et il a tout entendu.

— Il est trop fier pour se rendre n'est-ce pas !

— Détrompez-vous père… Le señor Monastorio n'est pas si bête. Il est sans doute fier, orgueilleux, arrogant, mais il devient doux comme un agneau quand on lui parle d'Isabella… Ce serait faire montre d'irresponsabilité de sa part de ne pas en tenir compte, et d'abandonner sa nièce ainsi.

— Il la respecte tant ?

— Ce n'est pas du respect père, mais un amour familial… Quelque part c'est un peu sa fille.

— Il semble tout de même jeune pour avoir une fille de son âge.

— Je le conçois père. Dans ce cas voyez-le comme un grand frère.

— Soit… Je descends voir comment tout se passe.

— Je vous rejoins dès que Bernardo en aura fini avec moi. Lui fit-il signe lui indiquant son dos et s'allongeant sur son lit.

Don Alejandro sourit narquois, sa liste de doutes n'arrêtait pas de croître. Une fois que Don Alejandro referma la porte de la chambre, Bernardo soupira soulagé et commença à masser Don Diego.

— Bravo Bernardo, ce n'est pas passé loin… Et à propos merci pour ton intervention masquée.

…

Une fois la séance de soin terminée, Diego et Bernardo retournèrent à leur tour au rez-de-chaussée. Isabella et Don Alejandro étaient alors au salon.

— Où est le señor Monastorio ?

— Il est reparti… Il a dit ne pas vouloir abuser de notre hospitalité. Expliqua Don Alejandro.

— C'est exact Diego, et il vous remercie encore de m'avoir protégé… Merci Diego. Rajouta-t-elle par la suite.

— Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Demanda Diego prenant place sur une des multiples chaises.

— Je vais sans doute visiter un peu plus sérieusement la région avant de repartir en Espagne. Le petit Diego n'a plus à s'inquiéter, et moi non plus.

— Souhaitez-vous récupérer l'arme de feu votre époux ?

— Non, gracias Diego. Gardez-la en guise de remerciement. 'Je sais que vous en ferez bon usage' se garde-t-elle de rajouter de vive voix.

— Gracias Isabella, s'inclina-t-il.

— Diego, n'en faites pas trop, le réprimanda-t-elle, souriante, devant sa grimace.

…..

Le lendemain matin, une journée grise s'annonçait. Le ciel était orageux, lourd et chargé d'humidité, ce que nota Bernardo tandis que Diego inspecta sa main droite. Celle-ci avait retrouvé un volume « normal ». Mais l'hématome dans son dos semblait avoir progressé aux dires de Bernardo et se faisait ressentir selon les mouvements.

— Non Bernardo j'irai, je n'ai qu'une parole… Ce ne sera pas un duel comme un autre… Non, inutile que je me cache, il m'a vu combattre hier et ses motivations ont changé… Oui, je pense aussi qu'Isabella n'y est pas inconnue, ni le fait que Zorro l'ait amené à la mission. Je pense qu'une fois notre duel terminé, il ira de lui-même se rendre au cuartel. Je ne sais pas si Isabella le sait, mais elle serait fière de son oncle… Oui peut-être pas si elle le connaissait comme nous. Du moins au premier abord, mais après ?... Mon point de vue ? Monastorio a changé. Le plus difficile maintenant va être de convaincre mon père que tout va bien pour qu'il puisse me laisser sortir sans inquiétude. Je pourrais emmener Isabella faire un tour, mais je ne voudrais pas l'alarmer si elle me voit croiser le fer avec son oncle. De plus le temps ne se prête pas à une promenade… Je sais, je vais simuler une visite au padre à la mission. Et toi ? Tu restes ici pour veiller sur Isabella. Sait-on jamais, elle peut avoir besoin d'une aide si elle veut faire un tour en ville. Tout ira bien Bernardo je t'assure, sourit Diego.

Diego, une fois habillé, va trouver son père. Ils eurent une discussion calme, Don Alejandro accepta la requête de son fils, toutefois ce dernier pressentait que son père avait quelques réticences malgré son accord. Puis Diego se reposa dans la cour avant son départ, un livre à la main comme à l'accoutumée. Peu avant son départ, lorsque Bernardo passa à ses côtés, il lui fit signe de lui ramener l'arme qu'Isabella lui avait offert et alla ranger son livre avant de partir.

La chevauchée jusqu'au col se fit au trot les secousses à vive allure étant à la limite du supportable.

— Buenas días señor Monastorio.

— Buenas días Don Diego, rétorque-t-il souriant. Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Bien merci, et vous-même ?

— Bien. Êtes-vous prêt ? Demanda Monastorio mettant pied à terre.

— Je suis votre homme, sourit Diego l'imitant.

— En garde De la Vega ! Lui dit Monastorio sortant son arme.

— En garde. Répondit Diego faisant de même.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant sans vraiment oser faire le premier pas. Le tonnerre qui éclata fut le déclic et les deux hommes entamèrent les « hostilités ». Au début, les échanges furent légers. Chacun testait l'autre, puis la barre monta d'un cran… Et d'un autre… La pluie ne tombait toujours pas, mais l'air était chargé et les roulements de tonnerre étaient de plus en plus proches. Et finalement, tandis que la pluie commença à tomber, Monastorio nota que Diego avait une faiblesse et insista sur ce point.

— Vous êtes observateur señor. Sourit Diego le remarquant rapidement.

— Vous aussi Don Diego, répartit Monastorio ayant observé alors que le jeu de jambe de Diego était ralenti… Ne-retenez pas vos assauts je vous prie. Dit-il narquois et prenant légèrement le dessus.

— Comme vous voudrez.

Au loin, caché derrière un rocher, un spectateur observait, silencieux.

L'échange se fit plus vif, plus puissant. Les deux hommes prenaient un réel plaisir à croiser le fer et faisaient des allers-retours soutenus. Diego menant Monastorio à distance raisonnable du rebord de la falaise avant de céder de nouveau du terrain… Monastorio, fin observateur, remarqua que les attaques de Diego étaient devenues moins volontaires.

— On s'endort Don Diego ? Attaqua-t-il plus fermement.

— Nullement, grimaça Diego bien malgré lui et ramenant Monastorio au bord de la falaise.

'Il est blessé !' Réalisa Monastorio.

Soudain un coup de tonnerre déchira le ciel si violemment que la terre trembla sous les jambes des deux hommes. Sous celles de Monastorio, la terre s'affaissa soudainement et il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord restant. Cependant sa prise n'était pas sûre, et ses mains glissaient sur le sol humide. Vif, comme l'éclair qui zébra alors le ciel, Diego rangea son arme et se rapprochant de Monastorio, se pencha pour l'aider. Il le rattrapa tandis que sa prise lui échappait.

— Tenez bon señor, grimaça Diego.

— Votre bras Don Diego, ce n'est pas prudent… Je ne suis pas un poids plume comme Isabella.

— Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Interrogea Diego intrigué.

— Pendant que vous étiez avec votre père et votre serviteur, Isabella m'a narré les exploits de Zorro d'hier matin… Curieusement au même endroit que notre rencontre.

'Oh !'

— Je ne vous lâcherai pas señor, argua Diego l'attrapant avec son deuxièmes bras. Puis il le hissa comme il le put, et manqua défaillir. Cependant, il sentit soudain une paire de bras l'encercler à son tour et participer à l'effort.

'Qui ?' S'étonna-t-il remarquant une paire de gants, mais n'osant tourner la tête.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Reddition.

— _Je ne vous lâcherai pas señor, argua Diego l'attrapant avec son deuxièmes bras. Puis il le hissa comme il le put, et manqua défaillir. Cependant, il sentit soudain une paire de bras l'encercler à son tour et participer à l'effort._

'_Qui ?' S'étonna-t-il remarquant une paire de gants, mais n'osant tourner la tête._

— Gracias De la Vega, lui dit Monastorio une fois sur la terre ferme et s'adressant à Diego. Il n'a alors pas encore vu le second personnage.

— Je vous en prie, rétorque Diego entre deux souffles les yeux clos par la douleur, sentant toujours l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'inconnu. Gracias, souffle-t-il ensuite.

Finalement, la personne derrière-lui le relâche et retourne sur son cheval discrètement. Avec la pluie qui tombe, la fatigue et la douleur, Diego a bien du mal à l'identifier, mais pas Monastorio.

— Gracias señor, répète-t-il souriant.

Le cavalier lui fait un signe de tête et disparaît en silence. Si un jour le jeune De la Vega veut lui parler, il sera là pour l'écouter. D'ici là il pense comprendre son choix et s'y arrête… Puis Monastorio se relève et aide Diego à faire de même.

— Qui était-ce ? Demande Diego grimaçant.

— Un parfait inconnu….. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

— Vous l'avez dit vous-même… Vous êtes mon meilleur ennemi.

— Je vous raccompagne, vous n'êtes pas en état de chevaucher seul.

'Je rajouterai aussi que vous n'étiez pas en état de combattre.'

— Mon compagnon connait le chemin, ironise Diego malgré sa grimace et sa douleur.

— Arrêtez de faire le malin De la Vega, lui fit remarquer Monastorio l'aidant à grimper sur son cheval avant de monter derrière lui.

Puis il attrapa les rênes de celui de Diego et il hâta sa monture, empêchant Diego de glisser.

— Vous avez présumé de vos forces Don Diego.

— C'est possible, mais avouez que vous vous êtes amusé.

— Vous n'avez pas idée. Ceci dit, vous aussi vous y preniez un malin plaisir.

— Où m'emmenez-vous ? Questionna Diego remarquant que ce n'était pas le chemin le plus direct pour rejoindre l'hacienda.

— Au pueblo ! Vous devez voir un médecin.

— Vous craignez que mon père ne vous en veuille ?

— En un sens oui… Après tout nous sommes ennemis. Comment croyez-vous qu'il réagirait en vous voyant dans cet état et chevauchant avec moi ?

— Il est fort possible qu'il puisse mal interpréter ce tableau… Mais au pueblo vous…

— Je sais ce que je fais Don Diego. Après tout vous l'avez dit vous-même. Je suis un homme intelligent qui peut avoir du bon sens quand je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs.

— Et j'en reste convaincu.

— Cessez de parler je vous prie… Reposez-vous jusqu'au pueblo.

C'est ce qu'il fit et ce fut en silence que la chevauchée continua. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pueblo de Los Angeles, ils ne croisèrent âme qui vive dans la rue. Il est vrai qu'avec la pluie qui tombait drue, personne n'osait s'aventurer hors de chez soi. Monastorio s'arrêta devant le cuartel dont les portes étaient closes. Il y avait bien un garde à l'abri mais celui-ci était assoupi.

— Don Diego vous êtes réveillé ?

— Si.

— Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais descendre de cheval. Vous sentez-vous la force de rester deux minutes sans mon soutien.

— Oui.

— Bien.

Monastorio descendit alors de cheval et aida Diego à faire de même.

— Voulez-vous vous amuser un peu Don Diego ?

— Je crains de ne pas en avoir la force.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Soldat ! Garde-à-vous, intima Monastorio durement.

Le garde sursauta et s'ordonna

— Allez quérir le Sergent de toute urgence soldat ! Ordonna Monastorio.

Le soldat obéit sans chercher à comprendre faisant sourire Diego.

— Vous êtes incorrigible señor Monastorio.

— Il fallait bien le réveiller.

— Certes.

Peu après les portes s'ouvrirent sur le Sergent Garcia accompagné par le Caporal Reyes.

'Tiens, je ne le connais pas celui-ci.'

— Qui… Don Diego ! S'étonne le Sergent.

— Sergent Garde-à-vous.

— Si Capitãn… Capitãn ? Questionne-t-il d'autant plus relâchant sa position de garde à vous tandis que la pluie diminue.

— Lanc…

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Sergent, je vais vous éviter cette peine, l'interrompit Monastorio levant la main droite en un geste d'arrêt.

—… Le Sergent demeure silencieux devant les propos et l'attitude de Monastorio.

— Le jeune De la Vega a besoin de voir un médecin. Son cheval a fait une embardée et l'a désarçonné… J'étais dans le coin et l'ai trouvé inconscient… Il a beaucoup aidé ma nièce ces derniers temps. C'est ma manière de le remercier et de lui rendre la pareille.

— Votre nièce ?

— Si… La señora De la Cruz.

— Oh… C'est votre nièce… 'Je comprends mieux sa réaction.'

— Urgez-vous d'aller chercher un médecin et envoyer quérir son père. J'emmène le jeune De la Vega dans les quartiers du commandante.

— A vos ordres, s'exécuta le Sergent tandis que Monastorio aida Diego à avancer.

— Je ne suis pas si handicapé señor.

— Sand doute Don Diego, mais vous avez suffisamment abusé de vos ressources. Hier je ne savais pas qu'en vous provocant en duel vous en aviez déjà tant fait le matin.

— J'en ai connu d'autres.

— Et il m'est avis que ce n'est pas fini.

— Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

— Quelle question… Je vais me rendre bien évidemment… J'ai, je l'admets, eu tendance à agir égoïstement. Le peu de temps passé en prison, celui passé à la mission et légèrement en votre compagnie m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Et El Diablo… C'est lui que j'aurai dû blâmer et non… Zorro.

— Pourtant El Diablo n'était pas présent avant.

— J'en suis conscient Don Diego.

— Une fois que le médecin aura fini de m'ausculter je vous l'enverrai. La chute vous a quand même abîmé, physiquement j'entends.

— Je vous remercie de l'attention Don Diego, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Regardez-vous dans un miroir, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire, soutint Diego.

— … Si nos chemins se croisent de nouveau, ce n'est pas vous que je provoquerai en duel, mais votre alter-ego.

— Mon alter-ego ? Fit Diego souriant.

— Arrêtez de jouer les innocents, nous sommes encore seuls. Et confidence pour confidence, Isabella en est elle-même persuadée… C'est de famille que voulez-vous, plaisante-t-il.

— J'avais cru remarqué, ironise Diego.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter un moment puis le Sergent revint.

— Entrez, dirent-ils en même temps alors que l'on toquait à la porte.

— Don Diego, le médecin va arriver et votre père est ici.

— Il peut entrer Sergent.

— Sergent. L'interpella Monastorio tandis que Don Alejandro entrait à son tour.

— Si Capitañ ?

— Baboso ! Arrêtez de m'appeler Capitañ, je ne suis plus votre supérieur.

— Si… Señor ?

— Voilà qui est mieux. Vous pouvez m'arrêter Sergent.

— Je peux ?

— Oui, puisque je vous le dis.

— Gracias. Sourit le Sergent.

— Sergent, fut-il interrompu par Don Diego et Don Alejandro.

— Si señores, dit-il tournant la tête entre les deux hommes.

— Le señor Monastorio est votre prisonnier certes, commença Diego.

— Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de le mettre en cellule avec les autres prisonniers, rajouta Don Alejandro rejoignant les pensées de son fils.

— Señores De la Vega, je n'ai pas besoin de traitement de faveur.

— Sergent, tenta Diego avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait.

— Je n'en ai pas eu pour le señor Torres, ni pour vous señor De la Vega, dit-il à l'attention de Don Alejandro.

' Il est vrai que…'

— Vous en avez eu envers moi, intervint Diego souriant au souvenir.

— Ce n'était pas la même chose De la Vega… Et c'était momentané, vous y auriez eu droit vous aussi…

— Je peux enfermer le Cap… Le señor Monastorio seul, se rattrapa le Sergent devant le regard menaçant de son ancien Capitañ.

— Et il faudra que le médecin l'ausculte, rajoute Diego remarquant alors que on père était trempé des pieds à la tête, alors qu'il ne pleuvait plus depuis maintenant un bon moment.

'Comment se fait-il…'

— C'est ton dos n'est-ce pas ?

— Si mon compagnon de route a eu peur de l'orage et m'a fait choir, ce qui n'a guère arrangé la situation.

— Je savais que j'aurai dû refuser ta requête. Le temps ne se prêtait pas à la moindre sortie.

— Vous êtes vous-même trempé père.

— Il ne pleut pas au pueblo certes, mais ce ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pleut pas ailleurs.

'Bien éludé señor de la Vega.'

'J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il ment, mais je préfère ne pas insister.'

— Où est Don Diego ? Questionne le médecin mettant terme à la conversation.

— Mi hijo, nous te laissons, nous sommes à côté.

'Je vais préparer la cellule.' Songe le Sergent ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

— Sergent Garcia !

— Si Capitañ… Si señor Monastorio.

— Merci.

— Je vous en prie, rétorque-t-il sans comprendre.

— Diego a raison, énonce Don Alejandro après le départ du Sergent tandis que le médecin est auprès de son fils dans la pièce d'à côté.

— A quel propos ?

— Votre chute vous a bien abîmé, regardez-vous.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas señor De la Vega, je ne suis pas en sucre.

— J'ai cru comprendre. Mais il ne faudrait pas effrayer la señora De la Cruz si elle vient vous rendre visite.

— Un point pour vous señor, sourit Monastorio. Vous avez bien éludé la question de votre fils, mais pourquoi ?

— Lorsque Diego sera prêt à parler, il parlera. D'ici là je vais continuer à faire semblant moi-aussi.

—… Je pense comprendre votre point de vue. Il m'en aura fallut du temps.

— Vous avez changé señor Monastorio… Vous semblez plus serein.

— Je pense avoir frôlé la mort bien trop souvent… Mais ça ne changera en rien le mal que j'ai déjà fait… A commencer par votre fils.

— Il ne vous en tient pas rigueur. Je vous ai blâmé plus que lui.

— Don Alejandro ?

— Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

— Venez s'il vous plaît, señor, ne partez pas trop loin.

— Je ne bouge pas d'ici señor… Au pire vous me trouverez en cellule.

Le médecin sourit au commentaire pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie tandis que Don Alejandro retourna près de son fils.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 : Discussion.<span>

_Le médecin sourit au commentaire pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie tandis que Don Alejandro retourna près de son fils._

— Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Don Alejandro au médecin en apercevant son fils les yeux clos.

— Il va bien. Sa blessure au dos est superficielle malgré qu'elle semble alarmante. Diego est juste fatigué et a besoin de repos. Ajouté à sa chute la morsure d'araignée dont il m'a parlé… Son état n'a rien d'alarmant. Néanmoins laissez-le dormir avant de le rapatrier chez vous. Il pourra chevaucher s'il le souhaite, mais il serait préférable qu'il rentre en calèche. Les secousses seront moins nombreuses.

— Gracias, souffla Don Alejandro… Vous a-t-il parlé du señor Monastorio ?

— Si. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

— Vous savez… Il a beaucoup changé. C'est lui qui a découvert Diego et l'a ramené au pueblo.

— C'est aussi ce que m'a soutenu Diego. J'ai même cru que la douleur le faisait délirer. Mais je constate en vous entendant qu'il n'en est rien. A propos, j'ai cru comprendre, aux dires de Diego, que son serviteur, Bernardo, connaissait les vertus de certaines plantes. Il peut continuer à le soigner ainsi.

— Merci encore.

— Je vous en prie. Salua le médecin en sortant, laissant père et fils ensemble.

— Diego… Hijo. 'Je suis fier de toi tu ne peux savoir à quel point.'

— Oui père ? L'interpella-t-il après un court moment et gardant les yeux fermés.

— Tu… Tu ne dors pas ? 'Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit de vive voix à part son prénom.'

— Non, je me repose. Néanmoins je dois admettre que dormir serait le bienvenu. Explique-t-il en gardant les yeux clos.

— Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

— Comment va le señor Monastorio ?

— Il est déterminé.

— Croyez-vous que nous puissions plaider sa cause auprès du Gouverneur ?... Je veux dire, est-il de notre droit de faire constater qu'il a changé ?

— Je ne sais pas… Soupira Don Alejandro… Il a fait du tort à bien des gens. Je ne suis pas certain que ceux-ci comprennent notre revirement de situation.

— Et si une lettre d'origine inconnue apportait l'information à notre place ?

— Non fils. Une lettre anonyme ne vaut pas grand-chose auprès du Gouverneur.

— Oh… En ce cas nous ne pouvons rien faire ?

— Je le crains. Dit-il avant de taire un 'pouffement'.

— Qu'y-a-t-il père ? Interrogea Diego ouvrant finalement les yeux.

— Une idée incongrue.

— Laquelle ? Vous m'intriguez père.

— J'imaginais El Zorro écrire au Gouverneur et plaider la cause de Monastorio. Mais un hors la-loi aidant un ennemi… Du jamais vu.

— C'est effectivement une idée incongrue père. J'aurais même tendance à dire une idée saugrenue. Enonça Diego retrouvant le sourire… Et si venant de nous, ce n'était pas un revirement de situation, mais une constatation des faits actuels.

— Sans doute, mais j'ai dans l'idée que cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Espérons que vous aillez raison père.

— Reposes-toi encore un peu. Je retourne voir le señor Monastorio.

— Bien.

Lorsque Don Alejandro retourna voir Monastorio le médecin était sur le départ.

— Alors, que vous a dit le médecin ? Demanda-t-il le découvrant un bandage autour de la tête.

— Tout comme votre fils, j'ai besoin de repos… Il félicite aussi le padre pour les soins qu'il m'a apporté. Vous me semblez songeur señor De la Vega.

— Oh… Je reste perplexe sur certains points vis-à-vis de Diego.

— Je ne pense pas vous être d'un grand secours.

— Non, en effet… Qu'avez-vous prévu de dire au Sergent à propos de votre bandage ?

— La vérité bien évidemment, sourit Monastorio malicieux.

— Quelle vérité ? Questionna le Sergent en entrant les faisant sursauter.

— Sergent Garcia ! S'exclama Monastorio.

— Si Cap… Si señor, se reprit-il.

— On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

— Si… Balbutia le Sergent… Don Alejandro, comment va Don Diego ?

— Il va bien. Le médecin lui a prescrit du repos. Dès qu'il sera plus frais nous rentrerons.

— Bien… Señor Capitañ vous avez pris un coup ? Questionna le Sergent visiblement intrigué.

— Rien de bien grave, sourit Monastorio sans reprendre le Sergent, sous le regard inquisiteur de Don Alejandro.

— Une chose est sûre, vous ferez moins peur à la señora ainsi. Parce-que tantôt, vous me rappeliez la fois où poursuivant Zorro nous sommes tombés dans le goudron.

Don Alejandro pouffa de rire tandis que Monastorio soupira dépité de ce souvenir.

— De quelle señora parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

— La señora De la Cruz, dit le Sergent de façon évidente.

— Comment ça la señora De la Cruz ? Elle est ici ? Renchérit Don Alejandro non moins surpris.

— Si señores. La pauvre enfant était trempée des pieds à la tête en arrivant.

Don Alejandro et Monastorio s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Se pourrait-il que…

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— S'inquiétant de ne pas voir rentrer Don Diego, elle est partie à sa recherche. Et en arrivant à la mission, elle a été surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. C'est en rentrant qu'elle vous a vu, de loin, aider Diego à grimper sur un cheval, elle n'a pas réussi à vous rattraper… C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Quand elle est arrivée, je l'ai envoyé chez le barbier pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer dans un bon bain et mettre des vêtements secs. Et là elle vient vous voir.

— Merci Sergent… Quand est-elle arrivée ?

— De rien mi Capitañ… Señor… 'Je ne m'y ferai pas.' Songe le Sergent avant de poursuivre. Elle est arrivée peu avant le médecin et peu après Don Alejandro. D'ailleurs vous aussi Don Alejandro vous êtes trempé, enfin moins que tout à l'heure.

— Je ne suis pas une señora Sergent ! Dit-il avec irritation.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

— J'espère bien.

— La señora peut entrer Sergent, rappela Monastorio.

Le Sergent le salua et alla ouvrir la porte du bureau.

— Señora De la Cruz, vous pouvez entrer.

— Gracias Sergent Garcia. Serait-ce trop vous demander de nous laisser seuls ?

— Don Alejandro est aussi présent.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir discuter avec mon oncle et le señor De la Vega en privée. Vous comprenez ?

— Muy bien.

— Merci Sergent, sourit-elle tandis qu'il refermait la porte après être sorti.

— Votre nièce les mène aussi à la baguette, dit Don Alejandro amusé.

— C'est de famille que voulez-vous. Ironisa Monastorio.

— Señores por favor, soupira Isabella.

Don Alejandro et Monastorio s'arrêtèrent confus.

— Gracias. Comment va Diego ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— Il va bien, affirma Don Alejandro.

— Dieu merci… Oncle Enrique !

— Oui Isabella ?

— Vous saviez que Diego n'était pas en état de combattre, pourquoi l'avoir provoqué en duel ?

— Je ne l'ai su qu'après ton passage… Et il avait déjà accepté, sans que je ne le force.

— Don Alejandro vous auriez dû le retenir ce matin.

— Je, bégaya-t-il surpris de l'audace de la jeune femme et de sa connaissance des faits.

— Le señor De la Vega n'a pas de reproches à se faire, tenta Monastorio confus.

— Et s'il n'avait pas suivi Diego ? S'exclama-t-elle.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Monastorio surpris.

— Bernardo les a vus tous deux partir à quelques minutes d'intervalles.

— Tu comprends le serviteur de De la Vega ? Questionne Monastorio intrigué.

— Si… Mais là n'est pas la question, rougit-elle. Que ce serait-il passé sans son intervention, reprit-elle sur sa lancée.

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête, penauds, devant cette affirmation.

— Oui señores restez silencieux. Ce n'est pas uniquement mon oncle que j'aurai pu perdre tantôt, mais aussi un ami cher et vous votre fils Don Alejandro.

— Isabella mon enfant je… Je suis navré, lui dit Monastorio réalisant son erreur.

— Vous savez señora, Diego est un homme d'honneur. Même si j'avais réussi à le bloquer à l'hacienda, il aurait trouvé un moyen de sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. De plus, s'il avait donné sa parole au señor Monastorio alors sachez que la parole d'un De la Vega est sacrée.

Isabella soupira, dépitée.

— Puis-je ?

— Bien sûr señora, mais pas un mot à Diego sur ma présence pendant le duel je vous prie. Je… J'aimerai qu'il n'en sache rien pour ne pas qu'il se sente gêné. Je pense que vous comprenez la situation.

— Si señor De la Vega. Si Diego souhaite vous faire part de ce duel secret il le fera n'est ce pas ?

— En effet. Affirma-t-il après un court silence.

'Il est vrai qu'elle a rencontré Diego en Espagne. Elle doit le connaître sous un autre jour.'

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Don Alejandro, je ne le lui dirai rien.

— Gracias señora.

Isabella sourit et alla trouver Diego, laissant Monastorio et Don Alejandro silencieux.

— Il n'y a pas que les soldats qu'elle mène à la baguette, ironisa Monastorio.

— Elle a du caractère, c'est bien, soutint Don Alejandro.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Juge Vasca.

— Don Diego ? Interrogea Isabella.

— Isabella ! Dit-il surprit, ouvrant les yeux et se redressant lentement. Que faites-vous là ?

— J'ai assisté à votre combat avec mon oncle, dit-elle de but en blanc.

— Oh !... N'appelez pas ceci un combat, nous nous… amusions plus qu'autre chose.

— Vous vous amusiez ! Ce fut un jeu bien dangereux, haussa-t-elle le ton. Vous auriez dû lui dire que vous n'étiez pas en état de combattre mais non vous… Se reprit-elle pour ne pas faire réagir les señores dans la pièce à côté.

— Isabella, l'interrompit-il. Vous avez entendu le Sergent hier n'est ce pas ?

— Quel rapport y trouvez-vous avec votre… combat ?

— Votre oncle se rend à la justice. Selon le jugement apporté nous n'aurons sans doute plus l'occasion de nous mesurer ainsi. Et puis je dois admettre que c'est un adversaire très agréable avec qui s'entraîner.

— Agréable ?

— Oui… Vous dites avoir assisté au duel… Savez-vous qui est la personne qui est intervenue ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, mentit-elle très sérieusement. Il avait un foulard qui lui cachait la moitié de son visage.

— Il est reparti tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le remercier en bonne et due forme… Dommage.

— Comment allez-vous ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

— Bien mieux depuis le passage du médecin. Je pense que je vais pouvoir rentrer avec mon père.

— Diego je… Je ne vous ai pas assez remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

— Bien sur que si Isabella. L'arme de feu votre époux en est la preuve.

— Je ne parle pas de remerciement matériel.

— Ho ! De quoi parlez-vous donc ?

— Fermez les yeux.

— Je… Tenta-t-il.

— S'il vous plaît Diego, le coupa-t-elle.

Ce dernier obéit et attendit perplexe. Puis il sentit soudain des lèvres douces se poser avec délicatesses sur les siennes. Bien que le baisé fut bref et léger, Diego en fut vivement surpris.

— Isabella ? Interrogea-t-il perplexe.

— Celui-ci c'est pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon oncle, sourit-elle espiègle. Le second est d'ores et déjà réservé.

— Le second ?

— Si… J'espère revoir son destinataire avant mon départ, sourit-elle malicieuse.

'Il m'est avis qu'elle espère revoir Zorro.'

— Et si vous ne le revoyez pas ?

— Et bien ce sera à la prochaine occasion. Cependant il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour le revoir.

— Il est vrai que vous avez une bonne mémoire.

— Diego… J'aurai besoin de quelques éclaircissements à propos de mon oncle.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger ?

— Je… J'aimerai entendre votre version des faits. L'oncle Enrique m'a d'ores et déjà raconté sa version.

— Oh… Vous savez, je n'ai qu'un regard très extérieur.

— Diego ! Dit-elle autoritaire.

— Soit ! Je vais tenter de vous raconter ce que je sais, ce que j'ai vu ou entendu. Mais ne voulez-vous pas attendre notre retour à l'hacienda ? Cela risque d'être assez long et je ne voudrais pas inquiéter votre oncle ou mon père… Une jeune femme enfermée seule avec un jeune homme assez longtemps. Il pourrait y avoir une mauvaise interprétation, sourit Diego.

— Cela va sans dire Diego, mais à l'hacienda…

— Bernardo pourra nous chaperonner, et mon père pourra vous éclaircir sur les faits antérieurs à mon retour.

'Ce n'est pas faux.'

— Je préférerai votre version. 'Señor Zorro.' Se garda-t-elle d'ajouter.

Grand bien lui prit car la porte s'ouvrit sur Don Alejandro.

— Père, interroge Diego surpris de cette interruption.

— Te sens-tu prêt à rentrer fils ?

— Oui père, affirma Diego se relevant tant bien que mal. Gracias Isabella, la remercia-t-il alors qu'elle l'aidait.

Puis son père prit le relais et ils sortirent des quartiers du commandante. Diego nota alors que Monastorio n'était plus là et le retrouva derrière les barreaux, une fois dans la cour. Isabella courut vers lui tandis que, désolé, le Sergent assista à la scène.

— Le juge Vasca devrait arriver tantôt. Il décidera si oui ou non le ca… Le señor Monastorio peut rester libre jusqu'à son jugement. Ça m'embête énormément vis-à-vis de la señora.

— Je comprends votre point de vue Sergent… Mais une fois que vous réalisez les erreurs que le señor Monastorio a commises, la situation paraît plus supportable, expliqua Don Alejandro.

— Don Alejandro, ne pourriez-vous pas toucher deux mots au juge Vasca ?

— Sergent ! S'exclama Don Alejandro outré.

— Sergent, la voiture du juge Vasca arrive, courut lui dire un soldat.

— Père je vais rentrer… Isabella ?

— J'arrive Diego… Au-revoir oncle Enrique.

— A bientôt Isabella, dit-il souriant.

— Diego, va t'installer, je vais saluer le juge.

— Bien père.

Tout doucement, Diego se dirigea vers les chevaux. Isabella le rattrapa rapidement et l'aida à avancer.

— Gracias Isabella.

Lorsque la calèche du juge arriva, il remarqua bien vite, par la fenêtre, le jeune De la Vega avancer avec précaution, aidé par une jeune femme. Puis il nota la présence de Don Alejandro, le visage à la fois grave et inquiet qui observait son fils marcher. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, le Sergent lui ouvrit la portière.

— Soyez le bienvenu à Los Angeles Juge Vasca, salua-t-il. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

— Oui. Bien meilleure que la dernière fois.

— Ho…

— Buenas tardes Juge Vasca, le salua Don Alejandro à son tour.

— Buenas tardes señor De la Vega… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui merci et vous-même ?

— Je vais bien merci… Votre fils semble être souffrant, rien de grave j'ose espérer.

— Diego… Il… Don Alejandro soupira cherchant ses mots… Avez-vous entendu parler d'El Diablo ?

— El Diablo… El Diablo… El Diablo ? Qu'est-ce que ce gredin a à voir avec votre fils ? Je croyais qu'il avait péri en Espagne !

— C'est une longue histoire… Pourquoi ne pas aller à la taverne pour en discuter, ainsi vous pourrez vous restaurer.

— Ma foi c'est une bonne idée señor De la Vega. Sergent je veux votre rapport par la suite.

— Si Juge Vasca.

— Et quand je ne suis pas en fonction, appelez-moi señor Vasca je vous prie.

— Si señor.

Le Sergent le salua et tandis que le Juge et Don Alejandro se dirigèrent vers la taverne, le señor De La Vega fit signe à son fils de partir.

— Nous n'attendons pas votre père ? Questionna Isabella.

— Non. Il nous rejoindra par la suite. Expliqua Diego mettant sa monture en route.

— Surtout à l'allure où nous allons, ironisa Isabella.

— Je ne voudrais pas inquiéter mon père davantage de me voir chevaucher trop rapidement. Je préfère attendre d'être un peu plus éloigné

Isabella sourit au commentaire, reconnaissant bien là Diego.

…..

Bien plus tard à l'hacienda et alors rentrés depuis un bon moment, Diego finissait de raconter ce qu'il savait sur Monastorio.

— Tout ne peut-être vrai… Cela ne ressemble pas à l'oncle Enrique…

— Je vous ai raconté tout ce que je savais. 'En tant que Diego De la Vega' Néanmoins, je dois admettre qu'il semble avoir changé depuis qu'il vous a revu à la mission…

— Et vous Diego pourquoi ne pas avoir agi ?

— J'ai agi Isabella, j'ai écrit un courrier au gouverneur.

— Vous avez écrit au gouverneur… Heureusement que le señor Zorro était là LUI, insista-t-elle sur le lui.

— Oui, affirma Diego, comme vous le dites, heureusement que le renard était là pour le plus grand bien de tous.

Au dehors un cavalier arriva arrêtant la conversation. Diego se leva pour aller accueillir le cavalier et Isabella l'imita. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il manqua de se la recevoir en plein visage et reculant, grimaça de son geste vif.

— Père ? Interrogea Diego devant sa vivacité.

— Diego, le Juge Vasca souhaiterait t'entendre à propos d'El Diablo !

— El Diablo ? Je croyais qu'il venait pour l'affaire concernant le señor Monastorio.

— En effet, mais il a remarqué que tu n'allais pas fort… Et la version que je lui ai présenté diffère quelque peu de celle transmise au Sergent.

— Ho… Isabella

— La señora De la Cruz est aussi la bienvenue.

Diego et Isabella s'échangèrent un coup d'œil intrigué.

— Je vais faire préparer la voiture, tenez-vous prêt.

— Bien père.

Isabella acquiesça silencieuse.

Bien après, de nouveau au pueblo dans le bureau du commandate.

— Buenas tardes señor Vasca, salua Diego.

— Buenas tardes señor De la Vega, señora, répondit le juge. Votre père vous a-t-il exposé la raison de votre présence ?

— Oui. Vous souhaitez ma déposition des faits concernant El Diablo. C'est bien ça ?

— Disons que le mot déposition est un peu exagéré… J'avais cru comprendre qu'El Diablo avait péri en Espagne il y a de cela quelques temps.

— Ho je vois. Permettez que je vous explique.

— C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes là.

Don Diego lui narra sa rencontre avec El Diablo et la señora De la Cruz, cachant les mêmes détails qu'il avait caché à son père. Et continuant sur les événements les plus récents de la même manière que son père.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Il reste un à deux chapitres après celui-ci. Bonne lecture à vous et à la prochaine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 : Pour la señora.<span>

— Vous vous rendez compte que vous cachiez un criminel, dit le Juge faisant allusion au señor Monastorio.

— Juge Vasca, étant donné les circonstances, il n'aurait pas été honorable de dire au Sergent que Monastorio était présent. Sans compter qu'il s'est rendu de lui-même pas plus tard qu'en fin de matinée.

— Est-ce vrai Sergent Garcia ? Demanda le Juge étonné.

— Si señor Juge… Il a croisé Don Diego ce matin. Ce dernier était à terre et sans connaissance sous la pluie. Il l'a ramené au pueblo pour qu'un médecin s'occupe de lui.

— Pourquoi le señor Monastorio ne vous a-t-il pas ramené chez vous, et pourquoi vous a-t-il prêté assistance, de nouveau, alors que d'après ce que j'en sais vous n'êtes pas en très bon terme.

— Pour votre première question, il craignait la réaction de mon père. Quant à la seconde, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, j'ai beaucoup aidé la señora De la Cruz ici présente. Et il s'avère qu'il s'agit de sa nièce. Je suppose que le señor Monastorio a voulu m'aider en retour.

— Je comprends mieux, merci. Señores De la Vega, señora, ce fut un plaisir. Je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur du fait d'avoir caché Monastorio, surtout que je suppose que ce dernier est reparti par la suite… Oh j'oubliais Don Diego. Ôter la vie à un homme peut être lourd de conséquences. Sergent Garcia, raccompagnez-les aux portes du cuartel puis revenez me voir. Je pense que maintenant votre rapport peut-être entendu.

— Si Juge Vasca, salua-t-il.

— Señora, señores, si vous voulez bien le suivre… S'il vous plaît.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils rejoignirent les portes du cuartel. Isabella salua son oncle d'un sourire et d'un signe de main.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Don Alejandro, Don Diego, señora, le Juge Vasca m'attend.

— Faites Sergent, ironise Diego taquin invitant Isabella à monter dans la voiture.

— Gracias Diego.

De retour à l'hacienda, le soir même. Personne n'était revenu sur le sujet d'El Diablo ou sur les derniers événements. Chacun était en fait dans sa chambre tranquillement. Diego se prépara pour une dernière visite à Isabella, et tout comme quelques temps auparavant, il toqua légèrement à la fenêtre pour se manifester et entra sans attendre de réponse.

— Señor Zorro buenas noches, sourit-elle le reconnaissant sans peine.

— Buenas noches señora.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

— J'ai ouï dire que vous désiriez me revoir avant votre départ.

— Les nouvelles vont vite, mais c'est exact señor Zorro. Dit-elle se rapprochant de lui. J'ai remercié Don Diego pour son aide, mais pas vous alors que je vous en dois autant.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça señora. Un simple sourire me suffit.

— Peut-être bien mais je tenais à vous offrir quelque chose de plus… personnel.

— Vous partez bientôt ? Questionna Zorro mal à l'aise.

— Qu'importe señor. Lui dit-elle alors à ses côtés et l'attrapant par la taille.

— Señora ?

— Señor Zorro, taisez-vous un instant.

— Je…

Il fut subitement interrompu par la plus douce manière qu'il connaissait, et à son avis, le baiser échangé fut plus long que celui de tantôt. Tant bien que mal, il la repoussa poliment.

— Voyons señora…

— Señor Zorro, ne vous a-t-on jamais remercié de la sorte ? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant le relâcher.

— Et bien non señora.

— C'est bien dommage.

— Señora ce ne serait pas digne d'un caballero de mon rang d'abuser des señoritas ou les señoras de la sorte.

— Parce que vous êtes un caballero ? Nargua-t-elle reculant finalement.

— En douteriez-vous ?

— Vous ne ressemblez pas à un caballero vêtu de cette manière.

— L'habit ne fait pas le moine señora, dit-il blessé.

— Ce masque cache votre valeur, tente-t-elle malicieuse.

— Ce loup me semble bien où il se trouve, rétorque Zorro qui a alors deviné le jeu de la señora.

— Ne pourrais-je vois votre visage sans le masque avant mon départ.

— Il vous suffit de regarder autour de vous.

— Señor, soupira-t-elle.

— Señora, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me dévoiler.

— Et si j'enlevais votre loup découvrirai-je un diablotin ?

— Je ne pense pas señora.

— Alors laissez-moi faire dit-elle se rapprochant dangereusement.

Zorro recula vers la fenêtre et grimaçant en heurtant le rebord.

— Auriez-vous peur señor Zorro ?

— Peur ? Non señora, je reste … prudent.

— A trop rester prudent vous risquez de manquer de piment !

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ma vie est déjà bien pimentée. Dit-il tandis qu'elle le cerna de nouveau. Sa grimace de tantôt ne le lui avait pas échappé.

— Señora ?

— Je crois que je vous remercierai bien de nouveau, dit-elle espiègle.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

Sa phrase mourut contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'embrassa et cette fois il participa plus au baiser. Il sentit les mains d'Isabella quitter sa taille et remonter le long de son dos pour s'arrêter sur le nœud de son masque. Il lui attrapa les bras et les lui redescendit.

— Señora ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre, dit-il souriant et lui attrapant ses mains d'une main.

— Señor… Ce n'est pas une conduite digne d'un caballero, rétorqua-t-elle ironique.

Il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et leurs regards s'accrochèrent tandis que sa main la quitta. Soudain Isabella remarqua le loup glisser et le regarda tomber au sol. Elle réalisa alors que Zorro s'était démasqué et elle n'osait relever la tête.

— Et bien señora, auriez-vous peur de faire face à mon identité, s'amusa Diego observant son amie et lui lâchant ses mains.

— C'est bizarre, mais j'ai peur d'être déçu.

— Dans ce cas pourriez-vous me rendre mon masque ? Demanda-t-il moqueur s'attendant à une réponse négative qui ne tarda pas.

— Non ! S'exclama-t-elle sans redresser la tête.

Souriant, il déposa un très chaste baisé sur son front la faisant alors réagir.

— Señor… Diego, je le savais, sourit-elle. Votre façon de parler aux femmes vous trahit, et puis je doute que deux hommes embrassent de la même façon.

— M'auriez-vous piégé ?

— Mais quel doux piège avouez-le.

— Sans compter que je ne vous ai pas reprise sur votre suspicion dès votre arrivée.

— Vous étiez bien trop fatigué pour réagir alors… Mais pourquoi Diego ?

— Ce serait bien trop long à vous expliquer. Cependant Isabella, je vous en conjure garder ce secret pour vous. N'en parlez ni à votre oncle, ni à mon père, ni à quiconque.

— Soit, si j'ai la version de Zorro quant à mon oncle et à ses… 'méfaits.'

— Je vous le promets, dit-il ramassant son masque et le remettant en place.

— Vous avez vraiment besoin de…

— Le señor De la Vega n'est pas très loin et je doute qu'il dorme déjà.

— Je vous écoute señor Zorro, l'invita-t-elle à s'asseoir.

— Gracias, mais sachez que cela risque d'être assez long, aussi serait-il préférable que je vous raconte tout demain. Nous pouvons aller faire une promenade en compagnie de Bernardo bien entendu.

— Die… Señor Zorro, vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais déjà mieux.

— Si vous le dites señor Zorro.

— Cependant demain vous aurez affaire à Don Diego. Ce soir le señor Zorro vous dit adiós

— Adiós ? Ne vous reverrai-je pas outre mesure ?

— Je serai toujours là pour vous protéger señora, sourit Zorro lui faisant un baise-main.

— Alors adiós señor Zorro, et bonne nuit Diego, lui murmure-t-elle.

— Adiós señora, salut-il avant de partir.

…


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour (bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25 : Explications et départ.<span>

Le lendemain, le temps se prêtait à la promenade et au pique-nique. Diego parvint à convaincre son père que mis à part manger, il se reposerait. Il appuya son argumentation sur le fait qu'il voulait aussi faire découvrir à Isabella et au petit Diego un petit coin de paradis. Apprenant que Bernardo serait aussi avec eux, Don Alejandro finit par accepter, sans ressentir d'arrière pensée quelconque par rapport à la veille. Bernardo se chargea de préparer la voiture tandis qu'un panier d'encas était préparé sous les conseils culinaires d'Isabella. Enfin, une fois que tout fut prêt, Diego fit signe à Bernardo d'y aller.

— Où nous emmenez-vous Diego ?

— C'est un secret Isabella. C'est pour moi un endroit tranquille et sauvage. Un petit coin de paradis en somme.

— Vous faites dans le romantisme, je n'aurai pas cru venant d'un homme comme vous.

— J'ai plusieurs facettes à mon actif, ironisa Diego.

— Je m'en suis rendu compte señor Zorro, rétorque-t-elle souriante.

Bernardo se retourna vivement incrédule. Diego haussa les épaules nonchalant et lui fit signe de continuer.

— Vous n'échangez plus que par signe avec Bernardo, pourquoi donc ?

— Ho… Il a quelques problèmes depuis que nous avons quitté l'Espagne. Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté le voyage en bateau.

— C'est curieux. Pourtant il a bien entendu ce que je viens de dire sur votre identité.

— Ha. Il a quelques fois des retours d'audition mais cela ne dure pas.

— En somme il entend quand ça l'arrange, ironisa Isabella.

Bernardo resta à regarder la route mais souriait. Isabella était très perspicace. Pas étonnant alors qu'elle ait deviné l'identité d'El Zorro. Il entendit Diego l'appeler plus d'une fois mais ne se retourna que lorsqu'il lui « frappa » le dos pour l'interpeler sachant que Diego voulait alors prouver ses dires. Diego lui fit signe d'accélérer les chevaux. Inquiet pour son ami, Bernardo lui indiqua son dos en grimaçant, Diego lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait supporter d'autres secousses. Obtempérant, Bernardo lui obéit sous le regard amusé d'Isabella. Le trajet fut plaisant et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

— Diego, c'est magnifique.

— Je savais que cela vous plairait, l'invita-t-il à descendre tandis que Bernardo récupérait le panier de provisions.

Ils s'installèrent alors et Diego respectant sa parole, lui narra ses démêlés avec Monastorio jusqu'à la venue du vice-roi. Cependant Isabella savait qu'il y avait plus et insista pour entendre la suite. Ce voulant gentleman et pour Isabella et vis-à-vis de Monastorio, Diego la lui raconta sans trop rentrer dans le détail.

— Zorro m'a l'air d'aimer jouer des tours. Ce n'est pas étonnant que l'oncle Enrique lui en tienne rigueur.

— Zorro n'a fait que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à votre oncle, et beaucoup plus gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait fait lui-même.

— Vous le décrivez comme… comme… un monstre, osa-t-elle dire.

— N'exagérez pas Isabella.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi ouvertement, en tant que citoyen Diego ?

— Par prudence… J'aurai fini en prison dès mon arrivée si je m'étais révolté publiquement.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Non pas du tout… Mais je le crois sincère quant à décider de prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de la justice.

— Zorro devrait prendre exemple. Nargua-t-elle.

— Excepté que Zorro n'est devenu hors la loi au regard du gouverneur que par le biais d'une lettre écrite par votre oncle. Il n'a pas mentionné que Zorro combattait l'injustice et les abus de pouvoirs dont il était l'auteur.

— Cette fois c'est vous qui exagérez Diego.

— Sans vouloir vous froisser Isabella, je n'exagère pas… Ce qui est avéré est que son comportement vis-à-vis de moi, en tant que Diego De la Vega, a changé du tout au tout à votre arrivée, comme si vous retrouver était un soulagement… Y-a-t-il quelque secret que je puis partager avec vous à ce propos ?

— Un secret ? Non pas spécialement. Par contre, je me dois de vous révéler quelques anecdotes familiales.

— Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Diego, il n'y a rien d'indiscret.

— Je vous écoute.

— Tout a commencé il y a fort longtemps. Je devais avoir, voyons… Cinq ans lorsque j'ai rencontré l'oncle Enrique pour la première fois. Je dois admettre qu'à l'époque il me faisait peur. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je suis partie me cacher dans le jardin à toute allure.

Diego sourit au commentaire.

— Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

— En courant, j'ai fini par tomber au fond d'un trou où je suis restée un bon moment avant que l'on ne me retrouve. C'est d'ailleurs l'oncle Enrique qui m'a fait sortir. Le pauvre s'est alors cassé le poignet en me remontant. Depuis ce jour, l'oncle Enrique est devenu mon 'héros'.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous Isabella. Dit-il entre deux rires.

— Par la suite, à chaque fois que l'oncle Enrique venait à la maison j'étais toujours à ses côtés, à l'écoute de ses victoires contre les troupes napoléoniennes. Je venais d'avoir 12 ans la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Alors dans l'armée il a été muté plus d'une fois et mis à part quelques courriers réguliers je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Puis il y a cette histoire avec El Diablo qui a fait qu'il a dû quitter l'Espagne pour ce nouveau monde et là les courriers se sont faits plus rare. Pendant toutes ces années, dès que j'avais un souci quelconque, il était la première personne à qui je m'adressai. Je l'ai toujours considéré plus comme un grand-frère que comme mon oncle. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

— Vous avez un grand respect pour lui.

— Tout comme il me respecte, et je dois admettre que j'ai aussi beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

— Je comprends mieux… Le temps se couvre, il faudrait songer à rentrer. Dit Diego pensif observant l'horizon.

— Ce pique-nique fut des plus intéressants à tout point de vue.

Diego se releva et aida Isabella à faire de même, puis Bernardo vint les aider à ranger les affaires et ils repartirent à l'hacienda. A peine arrivés et à l'abri que la pluie se mit à tomber avec une intensité modérée.

— Et bien, nous l'avons échappés belle, soupire Isabella.

— En effet, rétorque Diego examinant le ciel. L'averse ne devrait pas durer.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça fils ? Interrogea son père sortant de la bibliothèque.

— La couleur des nuages, et une intuition, expliqua Diego amusé par la moue d'Isabella devant sa réponse.

— Comment s'est déroulée votre sortie ?

— Oh, tout allait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée des nuages et du vent.

— Diego, merci encore pour cette charmante surprise.

— Je vous en prie, dit-il s'inclinant poliment et lui faisant un baisemain.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser señores je vais préparer mes affaires.

— Oh… Vous repartez déjà ?

— L'affaire avec El Diablo est terminée, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

— Mais vous n'abusez pas señora, affirma Don Alejandro.

— Je ne peux que donner raison à mon père renchérit Diego.

— Gracias señores, rougit-elle avant de se retirer, laissant père et fils ensemble.

— C'est une grande dame.

— En effet padre, le petit Diego a de la chance de l'avoir.

— Et elle a beaucoup de chance de te connaître.

— Voyons père, n'exagérons rien. Sourit Diego avant de faire signe à Bernardo.

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce et revint cinq minutes après avec un plateau garni d'une bouteille de vin et accompagnée de quelques verres. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et Don Alejandro imita son fils.

— Tu as vraiment un don avec Bernardo pour te faire comprendre, le taquina Don Alejandro.

— Vous savez père, j'ai eu le temps de m'exercer. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

— J'ai bien du mal à te croire fils.

— C'est pourtant la vérité père, rigola Diego faisant à son tour rire Don Alejandro.

Bernardo se mit à sourire en les observant tant le tableau était chaleureux.

Le lendemain matin.

— Isabella vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ?

— Oui Diego. L'oncle Enrique va avoir besoin de mon soutien.

Diego se retourna, s'assurant que son père n'était pas à proximité.

— Qu'avez-vous Diego ? Demanda Isabella face à son comportement.

— J'ai dans l'idée que le gouverneur va recevoir un messager intéressant.

— Diego ! Vous n'oseriez-pas ?

— Moi ? Non Isabella, ne vous en faites pas, sourit-il narquois.

— Vous, vous avez une idée derrière la tête n'est-ce pas ?

— Que nenni Isabella.

— Finalement je vais peut être restée, tenta-t-elle.

— Vous aurais-je fait changer d'avis, ironisa Diego. Dans ce cas vous êtes la bienvenue.

— Diego… Vous le faites exprès.

— Je suis démasqué !

— Démasqué ? Interrogea Don Alejandro le faisant sursauter.

— Oui père. J'ai taquiné Isabella afin qu'elle change d'avis. Elle m'a démasqué dans mon jeu.

— Oh ! 'Et moi qui ai cru que…'

— Diego, Don Alejandro, je vous remercie pour votre accueil si charmant. Crescencia a été adorable elle aussi. Je ne sais ce que je serais advenue sans vous. Je suis navrée de vous avoir apportée tant d'ennuis.

— Ne vous en faites pas Dona Isabella, nous avons traversé des épreuves plus délicates, soutint Don Alejandro.

— Si un jour le cœur vous dit de revenir, vous serez toujours la bienvenue, ainsi que Diego, appuya Diego lui faisant un baisemain.

— Gracias… Adiós, dit-elle montant en voiture.

— Vaya con Dios, dirent père et fils tandis que la voiture s'éloigna.


	26. Chapter 26

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout et merci encore pour vos commentaires.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26 : Epilogue.<span>

Un an plus tard, par un matin printanier.

— Isabella, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Diego l'invitant à entrer après lui avoir fait un baisemain.

— Je ne reste pas Diego, j'ai un message pour vous savez qui, dit-elle apercevant Don Alejandro derrière lui.

— Vous pouvez parler librement, sourit Diego.

Isabella remarqua alors que père et fils étaient armés et dans un état qui reflétait leur effort physique.

— Buenas días Dona Isabella, est-ce que tout va bien ? Interrogea Don Alejandro.

— Buenas días Don Alejandro. Oui merci tout va bien. Tenez Diego c'est pour vous. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir rester, mais le petit Diego attend mon retour avec impatience.

— Bon retour Isabella, dit Diego en récupérant le message.

— Gracias. Diego, Don Alejandro, bonne journée à vous.

Père et fils l'observèrent repartirent puis Don Alejandro interrogea son fils.

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— Un courrier.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle fils. De qui est-il ?

— De notre cher señor Monastorio.

— Oh… Que te veut-il ?

— Je ne sais pas encore, mais il m'est avis que ce courrier s'adresse à Zorro.

— Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire après tout ce temps.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas père, nous nous étions promis un nouveau duel.

— Nouveau ?

— Oui… Du moins un combat entre lui et mon alter-ego. Le jour où vous avez découvert mes aptitudes à l'épée.

— Oh ! Ce jour là… La señora De la Cruz avait raison, j'aurai dû tenter de t'arrêter. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

— Oui père. Et c'est du passé que nous apprenons nos erreurs que nous corrigeons aujourd'hui. Et à trop vivre sur le passé on ne vit plus l'instant présent comme il se devrait.

— Tu es sage fils.

— J'ai été à bonne école. De plus le señor Monastorio l'a aussi appris à ses dépends.

— Oui, et ses interventions ont été salvatrices.

— Et pour nous, et pour lui.

— Pourtant j'ai entendu dire, à l'époque, que le Gouverneur et le Juge Vasca ont reçu un visiteur plutôt inattendu en la personne d'El Zorro.

— Il est vrai que Zorro leur avait porté une petite visite de courtoisie. Mais je doute que celle-ci ait été très efficace. Après tout Zorro et le señor Monastorio ont toujours été ennemis.

— Y a-t-il eu autre chose dont je pourrais être averti maintenant ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi le Gouverneur t'a convoqué une semaine après que Monastorio se soit rendu.

— Le gouverneur voulait, lui aussi, entendre ma version sur El Diablo.

— Ta version sur El Diablo ? Pourquoi donc ?

— Il semble que lui aussi ai croisé sa route.

— Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

— Il se pourrait que je lui aie raconté d'autres petites anecdotes.

— La señora De la Cruz a raison. Le juge Vasca a été clément envers le señor Monastorio.

— Je pense que le señor Monastorio en est conscient, même s'il a dû payer un tribu plutôt élevé.

— Un tribu?

— Quitter l'armée n'a pas dû être accepté de bon cœur.

— Exact. D'un point de vue militaire c'est un stratège correct, et ici il a toujours été entouré de… d'incapables. Si le pauvre Sergent m'entendait.

— Il n'empêche que le Sergent a bien rempli son rôle de commandant suppléant.

— Avec quelquefois l'aide de Zorro.

— C'est vrai. Mais il prend sa mission à cœur et Zorro n'a pas eu à lui faire de reproches sur sa manière de gérer les situations.

— Fils, nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en est. Que te-veux donc notre ami ?

— Il remercie le renard de ses interventions auprès de sa nièce et aimerait pouvoir le rencontrer pour l'affronter en duel amical a-t-il souligné.

— Il semble s'être assagi.

— S'il vous entendait il vous contredirait.

— Sans doute… En garde fils !

Surpris, Diego faillit en lâcher le message et se positionna prêt à riposter. Ce fut ensuite une série de passe énergique où Don Alejandro finit désarmé une fois de plus.

Puis, le lendemain, à quelques kilomètres du pueblo de Los Angeles, le bruit de fer croisé résonnait alentours.

— Vous êtes en forme señor Zorro, sourit un homme plus que ravi.

— Vous aussi señor Monastorio, rétorque le renard.

L'échange est vif, puissant, souple.

— Vous auriez dû ôter votre cape, nargue Monastorio, vous semblez gêné.

— Je ne me dévêts uniquement pour les señoras, rétorque Zorro malin.

— Impudent, vous manquez de courtoisie, attaque Monastorio.

À quelques pas de là, assis sur des rochers et observant les duellistes.

— Ce sont de véritables enfants, soupire une señora.

— À qui le dites-vous Dona Isabella… Di… Zorro est encore relativement jeune, passe encore, mais votre oncle…

— La rivalité a toujours été une source de jeunesse chez lui, s'amuse-t-elle à expliquer. Don Alejandro, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant, mais merci.

— Merci ? Pourquoi donc Dona Isabella ?

— Ayant eu connaissances des faits concernant mon oncle de la bouche du renard, je pense que le Juge Vasca a rendu un verdict clément l'affaire d'El Diablo telle que vous lui avez présentée n'y est pas étrangère.

— Le Juge Vasca n'est pas si influençable.

— C'est pour cela qu'il souhaitait l'avis de Diego.

— Ce n'est pas son avis qu'il souhaitait entendre, mais sa version des faits. Après tout je ne connais pas toutes les grandes lignes de l'affaire de la même manière que lui ou que vous. Et d'ailleurs puisque nous en parlons que s'est-il réellement passé en Espagne avec El Diablo ?

— Pour vous répondre Don Alejandro, il s'est passé la même chose que ce que Diego vous a narré il y a un an, à deux ou trois choses prêtes.

— Ce sont ces détails qui m'intéressent, dit-il la faisant sourire.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous en parler mais…

Elle échangea un regard avec Bernardo qui opina du chef approuvant ainsi sa question silencieuse. Et tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de lutter, elle revint sur sa rencontre avec Diego uniquement interrompu par l'exclamation de Don Alejandro 'Dios' alors qu'elle lui avoua que Diego avait eut la vie sauve grâce à un médaillon. Et, une fois qu'elle eut finie son récit :

— Vous savez Dona Isabella, je préfère cette version quant à la chute d'El Diablo. Je ne suis pas bête et sa version, qui m'a alors contenté je l'admets, manquait du caractère de Diego. Je le retrouve plus ainsi.

— Don Alejandro, je pense que Diego ne voulait pas vous inquiéter outre mesure.

— Ni se dévoiler… Et pourtant.

— Pourtant il ne l'a pas fait… Mon oncle a bien des soupçons mais n'a jamais eu de preuves tangibles. Pour ma part j'ai réussi à le démasquer en usant de mes charmes, rougit-elle, quant à vous ?

— J'ai eu beaucoup de soupçons dès son arrivée. Pourtant son comportement n'était plus le même, il semblait indifférent… Zorro lui ressemblait beaucoup plus, et puis ce jour-là… Ce jour pluvieux où je l'ai vu combattre, j'en ai eu la certitude, mais j'ai préféré attendre qu'il se manifeste. Ce joli-cœur a manqué tout lâcher pour l'amour d'une señorita et je lui ai fait savoir que je savais… Du moins il l'a su à ce moment là.

— Le jour où le Gouverneur lui a proposé l'amnistie ?

— C'est bien ça.

— Vous seriez la raison pour laquelle il a refusé ?

— Non. La raison est le peuple. Le peuple a besoin de lui. Je le lui ai rappelé.

— En m'assommant et en me ligotant, intervint Zorro les faisant sursauter.

— Zorro.

— Señores, salua Isabella à la vue des deux hommes proches.

— Isabella ma chère, Zorro m'a encore vaincu, admit Monastorio prenant place à ses côtés. C'est un adversaire redoutable, avec ou sans masque.

— Vous ne restez pas señor Zorro ? Interroge Isabella.

— Hélas non. Il y a des cavaliers qui arrivent, je ne voudrais pas, s'il s'agit de soldats, que vous en soyez importunés.

Zorro siffla Tornado qui arriva au triple galop. Et une fois sur son dos, il les salua tandis que son ami équidé se cabra, saluant à son tour.

FIN.


End file.
